The Star Seer and The Half Blood Prince
by ElleLarRey
Summary: A mysterious black masked figure appeared in front of the Half Blood Prince. A Star Seer, someone who bears the symbol of Aster. Nobody in the Hogwarts knows about the Star Seer and what it can do. The Star Seer was sent by someone, Albus Dumbledore. With one goal, to protect the Half Blood Prince. Sets in the Deathly Hallow Part II, when Severus elected as the Headmaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything about Harry Potter's characters, scenes, quotes, and other things you've seen and read about the books and the movies. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, of course. This is for entertainment purposes only. To satisfy my obsession to our dearly Half Blood Prince. RIP Alan Rickman, you're the best and will ALWAYS be.

Other unknown characters and stuff are based on my imagination only. I merely own the plot of the story.

English is not my primary language, therefore, I apologize now for grammatical error, wrong spellings and some other errors that may be seen while you're reading this. And I welcome criticism and questions, if there's any. Just feel free to comment or send a message.

Thanks in advance for opening this, I hope you enjoy reading this. xoxo

 **THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER ONE: The Black Masked Figure

Early morning in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the new Headmaster was standing on the top castle's balcony with a blank expression in his face and watched the marching students through the Entrance Courtyard.

Deep in his thoughts, Severus Snape, the most hated person in Hogwarts, mainly because he had cast a killing curse to the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the great wizard of all. Severus didn't want anyone to know what Dumbledore had asked him to do, that was to kill Dumbledore because he was going to die anyway. He chose to be silent and didn't tell anyone about it just to make sure that everything would go into plan. If he had spilled it to anyone else, it might have ruined everything.

What all the haters thought about him, didn't bother him at all. What was more important for him was to keep Harry alive and hidden, wherever he was, he should not be catch by the Dark Lord.

Severus knew that Voldemort already got the elder wand on his hands. And soon, the Dark Lord would search for the true master of the wand, Draco Malfoy. But he didn't know that. All the Dark Lord knew was that it was Severus who killed Dumbledore at the castle's tower. It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore, that made him the true master of the Elder Wand. However Severus made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, Draco's mother, he needed to protect him, owing to the fact that if he didn't, he would die.

He was facing the death nearer and nearer everyday. It was inevitable. Voldemort would kill him because of the elder wand. If Severus would tell the Dark Lord that Draco was the true master, it certainly would kill Severus too because of the Unbreakable Vow. So it seemed like there was no other way but to face it.

Severus, without someone to love, a friendless and the most hated human being, already accepted the fact that he would die alone. But he was thinking, if death was the only way to see his only love, Lily, Harry's mother, he would be happy to accept and welcome death. Though of course seeing Lily on the other life would also mean seeing James Potter too, the one who had tormented him when they were still young, who had labeled Severus as the 'greasy git and snivellus'.

The bell rang, Severus Snape stayed for awhile before going back to the Great Hall to gave the students and the staff a warm welcome. He never had dreamed of being a Headmaster nor being the protector of the child whose father was his mortal enemy. After a few moment at the balcony, he turned back and walked his way to the exit. As he made his third step a figure appeared in front of him.

Instinctively, Severus held his wand out and pointed it at the figure. He readied himself for an attack. He wondered why the figure wasn't holding his wand, he didn't even flinch at Severus' combative position, it would be perfectly easy for Severus to attack a wandless person.

The figure he was looking at, was wearing a black hooded thick jacket, a black pants, a black pair of leather gloves, and a black pair of shoes. His face was hidden with full head mask. Severus didn't know if it was a man or a woman because the only part of its body that wasn't cover was its eyes. A pair of black eyes, just like his eyes. Not so tall to be a man, but it couldn't be a woman, because it didn't looked like one. He thought that it might be another recruited Death Eater, but the one who was standing in front of him wasn't wearing the same mask and black robes that a Death Eater was wearing.

"Reveal yourself." Severus said in an impassive voice.

The figure didn't move nor made a reaction. He didn't even blink at the sight of Severus' wand.

"Reveal yourself." He said it again.

Once more, the figure didn't talk and had remained staring at Severus, pitch-black eyes was staring to another. He glared at the motionless figure in front of him.

He flicked his wand but before he was able to finish the spell, the man spoke.

"I am not your enemy, Severus Snape." The figure said. The voice was unmistakably not from a woman, it was loud and strong, it was like a man's voice but it sounded so fake. He didn't know how the man knew his name and why he was there. There was something mysterious about the masked man that created an impression to Severus that he could not be trusted.

He flicked his wand and conjured a Revealing Charm but the masked man blocked it with the use of his hand. Severus was stunned at what he just saw, a wandless magic. It was impressive, but it was no good for Severus. It would mean that the man who stood just a few steps away from him was a powerful wizard.

"Who are you?" Asked Severus, a curiosity appeared in his pale face. The man didn't answer him right away.

There was a lot of questions hanging inside Severus' head but he thought that it wasn't important, this man was here for a reason, something that was either a bad thing or a good thing.

"Answer me!" Severus commanded. He was eager to get more information from the man.

"Revealing my name is not my business here, Severus Snape." The black masked figure answered with the fake loud voice.

A business? What business that could be? Severus Snape never had seen that man before, he wasn't even one of his clients who had been ordering a potion from him. And he never encountered such a wandless wizard before. If the man couldn't tell Severus his name, surely the business thing that he was saying would be such an interesting one.

"I am not up for a business or any negotiation." He said coldly at the man's stillness.

The man didn't answer for a minute, Severus waited for him to speak.

Then, the man spoke. "Not your business, sir. MY business." He gave an extra emphasis on 'my'.

"Your business?" Severus snarled. "You are in my castle, so everyone's business under my leadership is my business too." He arched his eyebrow to the man. Before the man could answer, Severus talked again, "and why should I hear someone's business especially in that awfully dressed way?" He walked near to the man's placid body. Severus circled him like a predator examining it's prey.

The man remained still, he stood straight and his eyes weren't blinking. He seemed not scared at all. "The way I dressed is not anyone's business."

Severus' confusion and curiosity peaked up. "Then state the purpose of your presence." He said sharply to the man, he pointed his wand to the man's neck.

 **A/N:**

So what do you think? Is it boring? Please let me know if there's anything I can add on, or improve my work.

I hope you turn to the next page. -


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER TWO: The Business

The black hooded man didn't recoil at the sight of Severus' wand. Not even a blink or a hint that the figure was scared of him. Severus looked deeply in to the black beady eyes of the man in front of him who was looking blankly up at him. Severus was inches taller than the man, so he was towering him. He could just overpower him if he wasn't using a wandless magic. By the look at the man's eye, Severus could see a short eyelashes and he looked younger. There wasn't any wrinkles beside his eyes that could mean he was younger than Severus. Nevertheless, Severus never had heard in all his life that someone could be that powerful at a young age.

"What business are you talking about?" He asked again. But the man didn't answer. What kind of foul creature could that be standing in front of him, reacting and responding at irritating slowness. Impatient of getting the answer, Severus pointed his wand at the throat of the man whose eyes' expression was blank, devoid of any emotion.

He was going to uncover the face but when his hand got a hold of the black mask a sudden burst of light appeared. And then he was gone. Severus completely shocked at the sight. How could he do that, he never saw anyone apparated like that. A burst of bright light and then he disappeared all of a sudden.

This could be it, the end of his life, Severus thought. Did Voldemort sent this stupid dressed man to kill him? To get rid of what the Dark Lord thought to be the master of Elder Wand? Was that sudden appearance of unknown wizard would be his last fight. Would his death be in the hands of that dark figure? But if he was there to murder him, why didn't he kill Severus sooner rather than talking to him?

The answer to Severus running mind surprised him when the man spoke again.

"To protect you." The man appeared instantly at Severus' back.

Severus Snape whirled around and saw that the man was standing right there where he had been.

His eyebrows knitted and he scowled at what the man just said. "What?" He asked though he knew that he heard him right. To protect him? Was that a joke? He thought, because it wasn't funny at all. He didn't need a babysitter to look after himself. He surely could manage on his own.

"My business here is to protect you. Severus Snape." The man said coldly.

"Excuse me?" Severus said sneering at the man's respond.

"You heard me right." The man answered.

"Protect me?" He said half smirking at the man. "And who are you?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. So he wasn't going to die, at least not yet. But why would someone want to protect the Half Blood Prince? He never had a real friend that would try to put his life in great danger for him. Except, Dumbledore, before he had asked Severus to be a double agent spy for Voldemort, Dumbledore had told him that he was willing to hire someone that would be able to protect Severus. But Severus had clearly stated to the old Headmaster that protection is the least he wanted to have.

"I'm no one." The man said to Severus.

"And you expect me to believe that you're here to protect me, you can't even answer a simple question." Severus leered at the man's statement. He obviously wasn't just 'no one'. Why hid in all black clothing if he was just no one? That man couldn't be trusted and allying himself to that mysterious man would do no good to the plan. Deep inside, Severus found it very intriguing, wanting to protect him was a little bit new to him. For all the years, he had been alone, the only one who had been protecting him is himself.

But, he wouldn't bite the man's bait. He didn't know what the motive of that man.

"State your name." Severus said coldly pointing his wand at the man.

"I'm no one."

"Well, then. Leave Hogwarts." He pointed at the doorway. "I don't need any protection from anyone." Severus waited for the man to Apparate or walk out of the door but the man wasn't moving, and it seemed that he didn't want to leave either.

Severus looked at his watch, he was already seven minutes late for the morning gathering at the Great Hall. It slipped to his mind that he was the Headmaster of the school which mean he needed to attend to the Great Hall for the first day of school year. Severus' absence at the Great Hall would arise some suspicion to the other Death Eaters. He should go back. He gazed again at the the quiet man, who's planted at his place. Severus wondered if the man didn't have any plan to leave.

Severus turned his back to the man, he started to walk to the exit. But before he got a hold on the door knob, the entire door vanished. He looked back at the man and give him an annoyed sneer. "We have no more to talk about. Leave Hogwarts. Your service is not needed here."

"I don't need a permission from you. I will do my job. And that is to protect you." The man told Severus.

"Go back where you came from. I don't need a protection from a stupid masked man who pretended to be 'no one'." Severus insulted the man with contemptuous smile. "If you don't mind, I need to attend an important meeting." But the door wasn't there at all, he could just Apparate though. But before he could, the man spoke again.

"Someone sent me." The man said.

 **A/N:**

So what do you think about the mysterious man?

Please review, I would welcome any comments, harsh or good. Just let me know if what you think of my work.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER THREE: The Mission

Severus Snape squinted at the man. He knew it. Someone sent him, that might be Dumbledore, Severus had no doubt about it. Dumbledore had been so insistent to bring Severus someone to protect him. That old dead man. He had told him not to bother at all and then even though he was already dead, Dumbledore had found one to protect him.

"It's Dumbledore isn't it?" Severus asked, stepping near the man who just nodded at him.

"So, how much Galleons did he pay you?" He asked.

"Nothing." The man said simply.

Severus couldn't believe that a powerful wizard would work as a protector for such known traitor of wizarding school for free. The man must have been that really close to Dumbledore to persuade him to protect the double agent spy.

"Nothing?" He asked doubtfully.

"Not even a single sickle." He answered as a matter of fact.

The Half Blood Prince didn't believe that the man was working for free, he knew that there must be something in return. He had been in a lot of dealings and what he learned from that, was never to trust someone. Especially those who hid behind a mask. "But surely there must be something you want in return?"

"Nothing in return. Severus Snape." The man said, he waved his leather gloved hand and the empty wall behind Severus Snape shimmered. Then the door reappeared instantly. Severus was amaze by how the man could do magic so effortless.

"You may not realize it but I will tell you now that I don't like you nor your offerings of protection." Severus said in a cold voice.

The man didn't say anything. He stayed silent for awhile and then he spoke hastily. "You should go back now, they are searching for you."

Severus wondered how the man sensed that people were searching for him. He must be that powerful to sense someone or even see what was happening far below them. The new Headmaster turned to leave toward the door. He looked back and found that the man was still standing there like a statue. Then in a blink of an eye the man morphed into a black raven. A beautiful black bird. Its feathers were shinning, reflecting the sunlight above them. It flew gracefully in front of the Headmaster.

The raven spoke through the Headmaster's mind. "I'll see you later. Severus Snape."

The Headmaster didn't expect someone would dare to speak right into his mind, knowing that he was very good at Occlumency, an act of closing a mind against Legilimency. He began to think that he had underestimated the man for its appearance. The man's Legilimency ability was well extraordinary, not to mention without relying on a wand, it fascinated Severus. How could the man do that when Severus mind was close?

The raven flew far away from him into the humid air it soared leaving the Headmaster on his own amusement. He went back to the Great Hall where the students and the staff had been waiting for his welcome speech.

There was an unspoken hatred to everyone's eyes given to their new Headmaster except those Carrow brothers, also a Death Eater, who was teaching the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The desolation of all the Dumbledore's follower was palpable. Severus had let Professor Minerva to speak in front of the students. He thought of nothing but the mysterious man. Besides it was not his forte to talk and give someone a warm welcome, much less to a bunch of students and teachers who loathed him very well.

When the breakfast was finish, Severus stood up and went to the Headmaster's office. The time he sat at his new mahogany desk, a raven entered through the window. It landed on the floor and then it transformed back again into a dark hooded man. The paintings around the office gasped at what they had seen.

Severus stood up slowly and he faced the man. "I told you before. . ." but he didn't get to finish his sentence, the man interrupted him.

"You don't like me, yes. Doesn't matter to me. I'm here to protect you. If you want to ask something, ask." He commanded the Headmaster. "Though I won't promise I'll give a good and exactly precise answer to every question you'll ask." He added.

"Then what's the point of asking." Severus retorted crossing his arms in front of him.

The man heard the thoughts of Severus Snape, "What's behind on that disguise?" It said. So his strange manner of clothing bothered the Headmaster? Of all the question, really? The Headmaster remained quiet, contemplating on what to ask, but the man answered in advance. "I give a thorough importance to my privacy, that's why I am wearing like this. I hope you don't mind."

Severus felt outrageous for the man's ability to get inside his head. "I suggest you not to invade my head."

The man knew that he was starting to annoy Severus, he could feel the Headmaster's emotion. There was a part of him that was scared, perhaps he didn't want a stranger to uncover something inside his head, or maybe that something was someone. The black hooded figure couldn't help it though, the cold-hearted man in front of him gave him a complete interest, wanting to know more about the Half Blood Prince. However, he must not dare do it, it would mean as an invasion to his privacy, doing that would make it hard to trust him.

"Who are you? Don't you dare tell me that you are no one. At least you must have a name?" Severus said as he sat in the chair across the man.

"My name is L." The man answered.

"Elle? A girl then?" That was strange, the man didn't even looked like a girl. Severus crossed his legs and sat on his back, scrutinizing the figure of the man.

"L. As in the alphabet L." The man clarified to Severus.

"And whose parents would name their child with a single letter?" He mocked. And the man just shrugged. "Forget about it. Will you tell me when did Professor Dumbledore met you?" He leaned forward to listen to the man's tale.

"Right after he died." The man sat across Severus and copying his crossed leg.

"Right. After he died. As you can see L. I'm not here to listen for a nonsensical joke." Severus said snidely.

"I'm telling the truth." The man professed, but he doubted that Severus believed him.

"So you're saying that you are a messenger of a deceased person? What? Did his ghost talked to you? Have you met him somewhere in the after life world?" Severus disparaged.

"What if you ask me what am I?" The man suggested.

Severus looked at the man's eyes. He knew there was something eerie about the man. His peculiar ability and strange camouflaging were quiet different from any other witches or wizards. "And what are you exactly?"


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER FOUR: The Star's Soul

Severus could see that L was grinning despite the cover in L's entire face. He could tell right away that by the slight wrinkles on the side of L's eyes. L was enjoying the curious look of Severus. L leaned on facing the Headmaster. "You see here Professor that I do not want to spoil you such a very confidential topic, especially you as a Death Eater."

The Professor looked disappointed, when he tried to open his mouth to speak, L signaled him not to talk. Then, L continued. "Perhaps, you can enlighten me with a little history with you're so called Dark Lord. Starting on why you loathed him?"

"And so I thought you are here for only one purpose that is to protect me, I don't think a story telling is what you came here for?" Severus arched his eyebrow at L. L could feel the heat of Severus gaze through his black cold eyes.

L answered leaning on to his back as if he is tired and wanted a rest. But then he spoke quietly. "Indeed." Severus looked at the man slouched on the chair who seemed to be on a great boredom. He waited for L to speak again, the man didn't instead he drew out his gloved hand and through that a spark of blue flames appeared. It swirled around L's fingers. Severus watched the man playing with the blue flame for the entire three minutes. Wasn't he going to speak again? Or he was just waiting for a little story telling? Severus stood up, crossed the room and looked out the window.

"If you have no plan on telling me what you are, you may leave and never come back." He looked back again at L who stopped fiddling with the fire.

"How could I trust that this would remain for only the two of us?" L challenged Severus.

Honestly, L didn't need to tell everything to Severus, he could just simply protect him from a distance but for an unknown reason he wanted the Half Blood Prince to trust him or even get closed to him. And also L wanted to help him and help the Hogwarts to the incoming battle with the Dark Lord and its minions, not just simply protecting his mission, Severus.

The Headmaster sat back again to his sit. "You told me earlier that Dumbledore talked to you, he must have informed you where my true loyalty lies. Therefore, if you trust him, you should do the same for me."

"Very well." L said. "Now, listen and don't interrupt."

#

A Star Seer, that's what I am, a Star Seer is a powerful and magical soul of a star. Yes, stars do have soul. Pure and brilliant soul, very different from human's souls. All Star Seers came from a star in the Outer World. On the Outer World we were just what human simply sees, a star, a ball of luminous gases that twinkling at night sky. But what people doesn't know is that what made the star shines is the soul inside it."

"When a Star Seer born in this world it means, leaving the Outer World. It cannot stay as a star here inside the world, so in order to live in this world, a Star Seer must live in someone's body, but not the living ones, a body without a soul, that means to say, a dead ones. Yes, you heard me right, Severus, this body I'm occupying right now was already dead, and that is mainly the reason why I dressed up like this. If you ask me what happen to the old soul of this body, it would reincarnate, it means it will born again to a new born child but not right away, sometimes it could take so long.

"If you're listening to the news of the non magical sector, you would hear a lot of deaths happening outside Hogwarts, all around the globe are chaos. And don't you worry, Star Seer don't kill just to set foot in your land. What else, ah, yes, the abilities and personality, memories etcetera still remains intact. The only thing that change is the Star Seer's power. My power. And being a Star Seer means you bears the mark of Aster, the symbol of a Star Seer.

"As for my meeting with Professor Dumbledore, the night he died, the time his soul left his body, he sought for someone who will be able to do his last wish. We met at the Outer World. His soul was quite unpeaceful because of his unfinished business, in order to make his soul be in harmony again and for it to find its peace, that is to do his last mission, unfortunately he never got to finish it.

"You must know what it is Severus, that is the reason why I'm here. He sought for someone who would be able to protect his great ally. You, Severus. I think you should be grateful for someone like Dumbledore who really cares about you."

#

L stopped speaking and let his words sink into Severus mind. L could see a great pleasure of interest across the Headmaster's face. Both of them was unblinking, staring deep into each others pair of black eyes. Severus was astonished at L's story, but he was quite skeptical about it. He speculated for a moment, weighing all the possibilities that all he had heard might be false. Did Dumbledore really cared about him? Was there really a Star Seer, a powerful and magical soul. Then a thought occurred to him. After a minutes of silent, he asked L. "You said earlier that you are something of a powerful creature?" L nodded and continued, "then why won't you finish Voldemort yourself?" There was a hint of mockery in the tone of Severus. L just laughed at it.

"Were you not listening to me? Severus?" L asked. "Pure and brilliant soul, Severus. If I killed someone will I still be a pure soul? If I killed the darkest soul in the world would I still be a brilliant soul? If I killed, my soul will be forever tainted." L finished.

"Then you're useless." Severus declared. "You must know that in battle, death is inevitable, you can't protect every single person, even the strongest wizard. I suggest while there is time, you go back to where you came from." He glared.

"Sad for me Severus, there is no going back, you can't stop me or push me away. I'll go wherever you are and do what Dumbledore told me to." L said, and after a while he went on. "Ah, wait, yes. I can leave, once my task here is done."

Severus began to hate the Star Seer, he didn't need any protection, he could manage on his own. He never heard of such creature nor heard about the Outer World. They didn't exist in history, not in any books in the library. That was all non-sense for Severus. But why did he find it so compelling. And why would a Star Seer insist on protecting the Half Blood Prince? Perhaps L had foreseen something in the future.

He looked up at L who was standing in front of the Headmaster's table. "Star Seer, that means you have the ability to see the future and what iss about to happen?" He asked L.

"Yes, but doesn't mean it'll happen. There's always a possibility for a change." L said simply.

"So what are you going to do? Stand and guard that door in every moment?" Severus asked.

"I have my own way of protecting, Severus. I'll do it in a stealth way." L said mischievously. L looked around at the door, someone was coming. "There's someone coming. I need to go. Goodbye Severus." From the last word, the black hooded person turned again into a beautiful raven and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER FIVE: The Culprit

Right after the raven left the tower, there came a loud knock on the door. "Come in," Severus said. The door opened and the man rushed directly in front of the Headmaster's desk, looking so agitated. Amycus Carrow, Severus Deputy Headmaster, now a substitute teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, together with his sister, Alecto Carrow who teaches a Muggle Studies post. Both of which were a loyal followers of the Dark Lord.

"I guess, this is another report for student's vandalism?" Severus asked, irritated at the sight of Alecto. Ever since the fall of Albus Dumbledore, there was always been a report about student's vandalism; a lot of lawbreaker students, building up rebellion, who continually disobey the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, that forbids all the student to have an organization or organizing a secret meetings. Those stupid little idiots who never complied in his leadership gave him much of a headache. Adding up his fellow professor, especially Professor McGonagall, who was all an Anti-Snape, defying all the new rules and regulations.

"I think we should proclaim a corporal punishment such as caning and paddling." Carrow suggested.

"We?" Severus said, "I'm the Headmaster here Carrow. I will approve what is necessary. And a nasty punishment is not what is necessary now. Besides, why do you need such punishment? Are you not a good teacher? Can't you control your students? Professor Carrow?" Severus insulted the Professor who seemed unappalled by it.

"You don't get it Snape!" Carrow hissed. "We need to frighten them, in order to have control." He said indignantly.

Severus brought out his wand, examining it and looked at Amycus. "Professor, are you questioning your Headmaster?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'headmaster'.

Amycus didn't look frightened but seeing his Headmaster's mischievous face made him speechless. "Well, then Professor Snape, I hope that you'll think about it." He turned to leave, but stopped to the door. "By the way, who were you talking too before I came in?"

The expressionless face of Severus didn't even falter, he looked around behind his shoulder and said, "Anyone you see in here?" He asked Amycus, who narrowed his eyes. He really heard someone talking to him. Before the suspicion rose, Severus said, "I reckon what you have heard lately is the portrait painting of the former Headmaster, he really disagrees with my leadership."

With that remarks, Carrow added, "Poor old man." Then left the room laughing at Dumbledore.

#

Severus' temper had been rising every time there was a report of disobeying students. If only he could tell the truth. The truth that he was doing all that because of Dumbledore. The truth that he never wanted to hurt a student of Hogwarts, of course, except for Harry Potter. But even so he wouldn't hurt Lily's son in a harsh way, hitting the boy with a hard cover book will do just fine. Also, he knew that the Dumbledore's Army were still active despite the strict proclamation of Decree Twenty-Four.

Amycus' number one list of disobeyers had always been surprisingly Neville Longbottom, whose always been on the top, together with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, all are closed with the trio. Everyday the list of offenders were going further, which made Amycus protest to Severus to approve the canning and paddling. But Severus had been disregarding the Carrows option. What the Headmaster did instead was sending all the lawbreaker to Hagrid for punishment, which only requires the students to wander around the Forbidden Forest. Because that was what Dumbledore's portrait had told him to do.

In a past few days, Severus had been busy monitoring the Carrows and making sure that they wouldn't hurt any students. He secretly watched the Dumbledore's Army from a distance. Making sure that the Carrow wouldn't find them. Everyday there had been an attempt of boycotting the classes. Everyday there was an argument with the other teachers.

Severus been dealing with the Dark Lord for so many times. He surely could manage being a Headmaster and all the stubborn children under him. The day continued and the Dark Lord was still searching for the boy who lived. Nobody knew the whereabouts of the trio. After he showed Potter the Gryffindor's Sword, Severus got no idea where Harry was staying. Though he was surprise about the escape in Malfoy's Manor, he had thought that it would be unwise if Severus knew where Harry is. Severus was concern about Harry's next plan, because one wrong step, everything could go wrong. He couldn't look after Harry and at the same time doing the same thing for the students at Hogwarts, and needless to say being the most trusted ally of Voldemort, whose continually had been asking for more information about his enemy.

If only there was someone that he can trust to search for Harry. Severus thoughts opened up with a great idea. The Star Seer. In so many days, he had forgotten about the mysterious man. He was wondering how he would contact him. L only told him that he would be there when he needed help. How would Severus summon the Star Seer? Thinking about what he had told him, what could be the Star Seer meant at protecting him in a stealth ways? Does that mean the black hooded figure could be anywhere near him, watching him everyday? What if Severus was unaware that L had always been where he was. Well, the man could turn into raven, it was possible that it could transform into other form too.

That night, Severus couldn't sleep, still thinking of L. Having no idea when this creature would appear next. He stood up and paced his dingy room. He looked at the windows, hoping for a raven to fly through it but nothing. He sat down on his bed and muttered to himself, "Useless Star Seer."

From the mention of the word, a bright light bursted in front of the Headmaster. The Star Seer. Severus was shock for a moment but gathered his usual emotionless face back. Severus stood up and faced L whose still on his remarkable disguise, leather jacket full of zippers and buttons, a black pants and a pair of combat boots. As usual the only thing he could see was the black orby eyes of L. "You called me." L said.

"Not exactly." Severus said.

"And you need me." L replied.

"Not exactly." Severus repeated.

L waited for the Headmaster to tell him why he had summoned him, but L got a complete silence only. He knew that there was something he wanted him to do. Intrigued by it, L got inside into Severus' mind. It said, "How will I tell him to watch over Potter? Will he help me? Well atleast I have to try and ask." Before Severus could speak up, L answered. "Just tell me what you want me to do. Give me the task and I will oblige to do it."

Severus stated what he needs him for. "I want you to watch after Potter, make sure he's alright and don't get the Dark Lord capture him. If he did, inform me right then."

"I will, Severus Snape." L said and before he disappear he added, "just draw a star in the air using your wand, that is how you will contact me." Then he's gone with the burst of light.

The day after that night, L didn't return yet. And Severus was hoping for a news about Harry.

Meanwhile, the Star Seer, disguised as a Raven, had found the trio, one was disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange, together with a goblin, Griphook. L watched them enters the Gringgots Bank. He couldn't go inside as a raven so he transformed himself into a black beetle. It flew inside and landed on Hermione's black robe. Harry who was holding Griphook they were covered in a cloak, which L supposed was an Invisibility Cloak.

L was fascinated on the Wizarding bank and disgusted at the appearance of goblin's face, in a little way, he even found them scary. Together with the trio and the two goblin they entered the very heart of the bank where it looks more like of a dragon den. Then later found out that there was, indeed a dragon inhabiting inside. When they fell from the cart, L flew and hid himself against a boulder, he was back again to a hooded man. He protected the trio so that they wouldn't have a hard fall. They made their way to the Lestrange vault and with a sudden sounds of warning, it alerted all the Death Eaters, now moving quickly toward the vault. L helped the three by throwing a ball of fire into the lot of Death Eaters who were eager to catch the thief. The dragon also blew a ball of fire from its gigantic mouth. The trio freed the dragon, using it as a way to escape. L flew back as a raven and follow the dragon. In a river, the three jumped from the dragon's back. L was watching them as them swan toward the shore. They didn't spent much time staying there, they soon apparated, leaving L alone who also disappeared with a burst of light.

Severus was looking at the clock. After he heard about the robbery in Lestrange's vault, which to be honest, had impressed the Half Blood Prince. He was waiting for the Star Seer and he caught in his peripheral vision, a man in black was standing in the Headmaster's office. "They are all fine, they're going to be here soon. Aberforth Dumbledore has a secret passageway that is connected somewhere inside Hogwarts." L announced.

"And what could be the idiots planning?" Severus bursted out. A knock came in. And L transformed into a black butterfly, which settled on the flower vase. He warned the paintings not to tell anyone about the Star Seer.

The door opened and Amycus Carrow rushed toward Severus. "There's a report that Harry was seen on Hogsmeade. I'm certain that any time soon he'll be here. What should we do?"

"Gather all the students at the Great Hall and the staff." Severus commanded, Amycus left the room. Severus looked at the butterfly's pair of black wings. Then headed out to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER SIX: The Dethroning

Severus entered the Hall where all the students were gathered. The students were waiting for the Headmaster, all of them was thinking why they were called. His black robe was billowing as he walked toward the Great Hall podium, where all the staffs were waiting. As the Headmaster stepped into the front row, he whirled around and gazed toward the gathered students. He saw the raven perched onto the chandelier above them, watching him with its beady eyes.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." Severus declared, all students whispered and muttered to each other. "Now," Severus said and all the students refrained from talking and looked back again to Snape, "should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events. . . who fails to come forward, will be treated. . . as. . . equally guilty."

Severus stepped out of the podium. "Rather," he said as he walked toward the isle of students, "anyone in here," all the students in front bowed their head, afraid to looked into Severus' cold eyes. The students averted their eyes away from him, scared on the feral look of their Headmaster, "knows any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward." Severus looked around the students whose not making any move. "Now." He commanded.

The Star Seer above them was just watching the Headmaster. He could sense a group of people coming to attack him and soon Severus would need his protection. There was a long moment of silence inside the Great Hall, no one was going to step forward, then a commotion started when Harry emerged from a group of students at the back.

"It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." Harry said angrily. The hall filled with edible gasps and whispers. Then the door opened and a group of people including the Weasleys, Harry's other friends and other Aurors entered. Harry said glaring in Severus, "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!." He said furiously.

Severus never had thought that Harry would make such a scene in front of all the people. "Tell them!" Harry shouted.

Severus took his wand out and pointed to Harry but Professor McGonagall came in front between the two. The students moved aside. The two professor was facing each other off, both ready to cast a spell. Professor McGonagall made the first move, she threw out a flame using her wand into Severus which he blocked quickly. Then another one, a second and third times, it was bursting from McGonagall's wand toward Severus, who was hesitant to attack the old lady. In every fire, Severus had cast a protective spells, but McGonagall was strong enough and had an ardent will to attack the single-handed professor. He made a few steps backward.

The raven took that as a cue to help him. It was time for L to do his job. He soared to the air and landed on between the two dueling Professors. No one seemed to acknowledge the bird's presence, all people were watching intently at the duel. When another flame burst from McGonagall, the raven transformed back into a black masked figure and held out his both hand, then a translucent shimmering dome of protection covered him and Severus. It blocked all the incoming blaze of fire. All students and staff gasped at the strange man. All of them surprised at L's wandless magic, their reaction was quite similar to Severus' reaction. Severus on L's back, seemed taken aback at the man's interruption. McGonagall was a little bit shocked too, to L's ability and his type of clothing. McGonagall shot another one toward L.

"Go! Severus Snape. Fly!" He commanded, and Severus flew toward the glass and it shattered. L turned back into a raven and followed Severus.

"Cowards!" Professor McGonagall shouted and all the students cheered.

#

Severus Snape found a place to hide somewhere down the lake, he looked around the castle that started to glow and a lot of sparks flew out casting new protective spells. He knew that it wouldn't help, there was a million Death Eater coming on the way and would soon attack the castle and worse kill all the innocent witches and wizards. He should not let those happen, that was the very least thing Dumbledore wanted to happen. But how could he protect them if they didn't want Severus' presence at all.

He heard a rustles of wind and crunching of fallen branch inside the forest and a moment later a dark figure emerged from the shadows of tall trees, L. He walked toward Severus who rushed quickly in front of him. "How dare you to interfere." He glared to L.

L remained still as if Severus was just a wind. "Your welcome, Severus Snape."

Severus turned his back on to L. "I didn't need your saving." He hissed.

"You sure is." L retorted and Severus faced him again, before he could open his mouth again, L continued, "what's the next plan?"

He was thinking for awhile. What would be the next plan, what should he do next? He must think of a better plan, one unwise move could make all the plan turned into nothing. He gazed upon the castle, still building the protective spells.

"Can you protect the castle?" he asked L. Both were watching the castle.

"I'm afraid I can't. Too far away to the castle." L answered disappointingly.

Severus shook his head at L, with a hint of incredulity. He started to cast a protection spells toward the castle, helping those person inside it. After he got finish, he looked around at L whose looking back to him. Severus was thinking of a way to summon Harry without arising suspicion but with the chaos surrounding the castle, it seemed impossible.

That might be the situation that Dumbledore had told him, the time to tell Harry about everything. As hard as it could be, he has to, in order for Harry to know his purpose in this battle. That was, for Harry to die in the hands of Voldemort. At least, that was what Dumbledore had told Severus, as for any reason, he didn't know anything about.

Severus had been protecting his private life, he didn't want anyone to know about his past, especially his past with the stupid Marauders. It had been a tormenting pace of his life, to dealt with James Potter and his idiotic friends in every waking hours of his school years. And with the special request of Dumbledore, Severus had to share those sensitive part of his life in to his enemy's son's hands.

L saw Severus flinched suddenly. Severus felt a searing pain in his arm. The Death Eater's mark. He folded his sleeves and touched his marked skin. That was it, his end, his death.

L watched Severus. He was looking at the pale arm of Severus. He couldn't believe that a strict man like Severus would have a cryptic symbol of tattoo in his body. But as he looked closely at the tattoo, he noticed that it was not a normal tattoo, it was moving.

"What is it?" L asked facing Severus.

The horror on Severus face was visible under the gloomy light of the moon. The Dark Lord wanted to talk to him. This could be his end, he thought, but he should not die without passing his memory to Harry. He looked at the Star Seer whose looking at him with concern. "Look for Harry, tell him to go to the boat house." Severus ordered to L. The Star Seer nodded and disappeared with the burst of light.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER SEVEN: The Night of Chaos

L appeared inside the Headmaster's office. Inside it, he could hear all the sound of shattering glasses, breaking of walls, stomping of feet and loud shouting voices. The walls and floors were shaking nearing to collapse. As L looked outside, he could see that the newly cast spells of protection was starting to vanish, leaving the castle vulnerable for a further attack. Million followers of Voldemort was surrounding the castle waiting for the protective spells to washed off. L was amazed at the statues and gargoyles guarding in front of castle's entrance. It stood there, moving and marching outside as if they have their own consciousness. All witches and wizards down on the ground was muttering incantation and different spells, which he couldn't understand.

There was another loud bang and the floor beneath his feet shook violently. The protection spell was all gone and the Death Eaters were now racing toward the castle. There was also a bunch of huge spiders and giants along them. Different colors of light was bursting outside like a fireworks, the place surrounded by a loud cries and collapsing walls.

Then a voice talked, "Star Seer go find Harry." L looked around and saw that it was the portrait of Dumbledore. L remembered why he was there. Snape's word came to his head. He must find Harry. He nodded to Dumbledore and changed into a raven. It exited the room.

The raven flew turning left and right. Getting lost into the meandering halls. Below him was chaos. Broken staircase and paintings splayed on the ground. Lot of students on panic, running in every direction. None of them was Harry nor his two friends. How could he find Harry with this terrible noise.

L stopped for a moment and hide on a deserted place. He turned back into his human form then he concentrated. He could feel Harry inside the castle, on one of the room, but there was a lot of room there, how the hell would he be able to find him? He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. There. He was inside of what's looked like to be a storage room. He opened his eyes and walked again to find that room.

On his way, L found a group of Death Eaters, cornering a witch and a wizard. L reckoned that they are a couple. A blond Death Eater started to say, "Avada Ked. . ." L stopped it by throwing a ball of blue fire to the man. Then another one to the others. They had their attention now to L. The couple took it as a chance to attack them on their back. "Watch out!" The woman in purple hair pointed to L. He looked around on the incoming green light, he pointed his hand to the man, L's hand started to emit an electricity and it surged out toward the Death Eater.

"Thank you," said the man whose holding the woman's hand.

"Be careful and take care of each other." L said to the two who was surprised at his voice which was unmistakably not a real voice. L gave a slight nod and started to descend the staircase.

L concentrated to see again where the room was located. He tugged on to Harry's energy, to trace where he was. He was down to the seventh floor and L was on the top tower. He raced down and walked toward the corridor. The students around him was too busy to recognize his appearance however there was a few that had taken a second look on L.

On his way, he threw a few lighting volts and balls of fire to the Death Eaters that he came across to.

He came to a halt when he saw a man lying on the floor helpless, his wand was few yards away from him. A Death Eater was torturing him. With one swift motion of L's hand the man turned into a green bullfrog. L picked up the boy's wand and come closer to him. The teenage red headed boy lying on the floor, his face was a mess, full of cuts and bruises. "Here." L gave the wand. "You okay?" He asked the boy.

The boy with red hair nodded and spoke, "You," he said, "you're the. . ."

"Yes, and I am not an enemy, nor Severus." He told the boy and stood up. He held his hand out for the boy and pulled him to stand. "Be careful."

"Get your hands out of my brother!" A boy shouted behind them. The boy who looked similarly the same to the boy L just helped except he has no left ear.

The boy pointed his wand to L, but before that, L already vanished into the thin air.

He was now on the seventh floor, all he had to do is find the room. He turned again into a raven and flew. There he saw the room, it opened abruptly, then a second later they emerged out from the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron on a broomstick with other three scared boys landed hard on the floor.

Above them, L was just watching the three. Harry swayed for a short time as if going to faint. And L heard Harry, "I know where he is."

L had no idea who Harry was pertaining to. Before they left, he turned again into his human form and block them. They all pointed their wands on L.

"Harry, you need to go to the boathouse now. Severus will be there." L informed them.

"Severus? And so is Voldemort." He looked at his friends, "Come on let's go, and kill both of them." Harry said aggressively as they left L.

L followed them as a raven to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt along the way. Unaware of the three, L was helping them by slashing a sword of wind to any Death Eaters across them.

#

Meanwhile, inside the boathouse, down the lake. Severus Snape was standing, watching as Voldemort approach toward him. "You have preformed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, in the last hours alone." Severus complimented Voldemort.

"No, I am extraordinary, but the wand. It resists me." Voldemort declared.

"There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you I assure you." Severus said. Deep down he was afraid on what was coming. He knew that that would be his end. He averted his gaze, afraid to see the slit-eyed of the Dark Lord. Then he saw a familiar black butterfly entered the boathouse, it was flying behind Voldemort.

"The wand. Does it truly answered me, you're a clever man, you must know where it's true loyalty lies." Voldemort replied.

"With you of course, My Lord." Severus said silently. He looked up at the butterfly.

L as a butterfly spoke into Severus' mind. "Severus, they are outside."

Severus heard what L said in his mind.

"And the wand cannot serve me properly, I am not it's true master. The elder wand belongs to the one who killed it's last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. Severus, while you are here, the elder wand could not be truly mine. You've been a good and faithful servants, Severus. But only I could live forever." Voldemort said.

There was an utter shock on the face of Severus and there was a sudden slash in his throat and a blood spread into his clothes. Afterward, Severus collapsed to the floor.

"Nagini kill." Voldemort ordered to his hissing snake. The snake hit Severus relentlessly and it brutally bit Severus for a several times.

Severus was dying, he watched as Voldemort and Nagini disapparate. The snake's poisons were now spreading into his bloodstream, paralyzing every bit of his muscle. A moment later the three entered and rushed toward their Professor's limping body. Severus looked up at Harry. He sat down beside the dying Professor.

Harry couldn't believe that Voldemort would kill even his greatest ally. Severus, his very hated teacher in Hogwarts, now lying on the floor with tears in his eyes. He couldn't hate him that much in that awful situation. Its pity that even his own master killed him.

"Please. Take it. Take it. To the Pensieve" Severus whispered to Harry.

"Give me something, quick. A flask or anything." He asked Hermione. She handed a small vial to Harry. He gathered the tears around Severus' eyes.

"Look at me." He ordered to Harry. "You have your mother's eyes." Severus said breathlessly.

Harry was confuse for a moment but then stood up and faced his friends. They heard Voldemort inside their head, summoning Harry alone to the forest. After a few seconds, they gained they composure and before leaving, they turned and looked once more down into the dying man.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Shared Soul

A black butterfly with beautiful markings was flying in the air and settled in front of Severus' pale hand. Then it morphed again back into a black clothed man, holding Severus' hand. L looked up to Harry, "Go, do what he said." He ordered and Harry nodded, the three left.

A moment before, he was just standing on the Great Hall and now he was lying on the cold damp floor, his body was slowly giving up. Death was coming, Severus' consciousness was slowly fading. His eyes opened for the last time and saw the man in black. His eyes is the only part he could see. Even in that helpless situation, there was still mystical about L that Severus wanted to unravel. But it was too late now, he was already dying, he knew that.

He could feel the grip of L's hand into his. Nagini's poison traveled into his brain, in every nerves of Severus. Making it hard for him to breath. Bit by bit the poison was killing his system. He lost to much blood from the cut across his neck. Dizziness and darkness, then he was floating into nothingness.

He woke up, but not in the boathouse. The place was so familiar and and it brought overwhelming sensation into Severus' heart. He knew that place. He looked around and saw the willow tree, the lake beside it and the green grass underneath his feet. He walked toward the tree and touched its trunk. It felt like tomorrow for him, when he was just lying there on the grass, watching the leaves fall, lying there beside his first love, Lily.

Lily appeared beside him, and Severus amazed expression slowly changed into a deep longings and afterward he felt so happy to see his love again. "Severus, how are you?" Lily asked smiling at him.

Severus couldn't believe that he was seeing Lily again, her pair of beautiful blue eyes as the sky, was gazing back at him. The red long wavy hair like a fire, brought warmth into his eyes. And her face so smooth like a rose's petals. He had been wishing for this moment from very long time ago, to see and talk to her again. To make amend for all the bad things he had said to her. Severus hugged Lily hard, even in the second life, he could still feel her warm embrace.

Severus sobbed into Lily's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lily. I shouldn't have called you that nasty word. Forgive me love, forgive me, Lily." Severus pleaded.

Lily put her hand into Severus' back, "I already forgave you, Severus, a long time ago. You should forgive yourself too."

They were facing each other now and Severus stepped back and knelt down to Lily, "I'm sorry Lily, it was all my fault that Voldemort. ."

"Shhh," Lily knelt down too and she wiped off the tears on Severus pallid cheeks. "It's all fine now. You are forgiven Severus." Lily said sweetly. "How are you now?" She asked.

"I'm fine now that I see you and now that I have your forgiveness." Severus answered.

Lily smiled and said, "Can we lie here again like we did when we were kids?"

They laid down into the green grass, the silence accompanied with the whooshing of winds and the water sloshing on the lake. It was so peaceful, no problems and no worries.

"Severus, thank you for protecting my child. You are a good man and you will always be." Lily said.

They were looking up at the blue sky covered with fluppy white clouds, a few birds was flying above them, "It's all for you, Lily. Always." Severus said.

"I know."

"I love you Lily, forever and always." Severus sat up and faced Lily.

"I know." Lily said quietly. She sat up too, "I love you too, Sev. But not the way that you want it to be. I'm happy now. I'm peaceful here, with James." She smiled.

Severus winced at the mention of James and Lily saw the reaction. "Sev, I chose James a long time ago. I'm all gone now, Sev, I'm happy now. Please be happy for me too."

"Of course." He said quietly. It hurt his feelings to hear all this over and over again.

Lily put her hand into Severus, "There is someone for you, Sev. Someone who deserves your loving, someone who deserves your heart."

He looked intently into Lily, "I don't want anyone but you, Lily."

A few yards away from them, a man appeared with round glasses. James Potter. They stood up at his presence. "Severus." He acknowledged, "Lily, it's time for him to go." James told Lily.

Lily looked back to Severus, "Sev, I'm afraid that you cannot stay here."

He shook his head, not wanting to leave. Where he was supposed to be? If not here with Lily, sure it would be another torture for him. And James, it was always been James. Even in his second life, James still found a way to make Severus miserable and make him feel like he was a total looser. Why couldn't he get a happy ending? Is this the cost of all the sins he had made?

James walked forward and faced him, "Severus, sorry for being such an asshole to you. I'm sorry for my wrong doings I made to you."

Severus snorted in disgust. James was apologizing? Calling him by his name? What happened to Snivellus name? He could not be the real James, an arrogant, never say sorry boy.

"And thank you for protecting my child." James said.

"It's not for you, or your son. It was all for her." Shouted Severus.

Lily stepped between them, "Enough, James. Severus." She faced Severus, "You have to understand that I cannot be your love anymore. I am very grateful for that, but you've had enough, Sev. I was born for James, and he was for me." Lily patted his shoulder. "And there's a person out there that was made for you. And you for her."

"You don't belong here, Severus. You have to go back to the living world. Your story is not yet finished and there's a lot of things that the world could give you." James declared.

"You are free now, Sev. You should do the same for me too. There's someone out there who deserves this." She put her palm into Severus' chest.

Then slowly everything fell into a bright light and he was once again floating. Weightless and infinite.

#

L was sitting beside the unconscious body of Severus whose pulse were getting slower and slower through the passing seconds. His breathing was becoming shallower. L should have killed that Snake but it was not his job to do. What his job was to protect Severus, but now he was lying there dying. He didn't want Severus to die, because if he died, it means L didn't do his mission well and he would therefore be cast out from the Outer World. He didn't want to be such a disgrace in the Star Seer's history. However, L knew that there was a way to help Severus. It was the only thing he could think off. But he must do it now, before Severus' soul could leave his body.

L uncovered his face mask and took off his hood, and removed his leather gloves. "If giving you half of my soul just to make you stay, I will give it to you willingly. May this half of my soul bind to your soul and let my soul protect yours. I the Star Seer offering half of my soul to Severus Snape. Let this shared soul be the connection between us. The two of us as one." And L kissed Severus pale thin lips.

Severus' wound started to heal, all the bruised skin was starting to mend itself. The poison inside his body started to perish. His heartbeat was normal again and his breathing became stable. Severus could feel the exhaustion of his body switched back into his strength, the coldness was starting to change into a comforting warm. He could feel every part of his body. He felt something in his lips, a sensation that a warm air been entering his mouth. It felt so soothing. Severus slightly opened his eyes and saw a blurred face of a black haired lady with a pair of black eyes, that looked so familiar. A girl with a rosy cheeks and pink lips. But he couldn't see her properly, he was still dizzy and tired. And he blacked out again.

"Severus Snape wake up." He heard a sweet voice of a girl. He slowly opened his eyes.

Why was he still alive and who was the girl that woke him up from death? He thought. He looked around at the boathouse and saw no one but L still in disguise. Was he just hallucinating? Did he just imagined that voice and the pretty young lady? He stood up and brushed off the dirt in his robe.

He looked down to L whose still sitting down.

L leaned in the wall for support. He was still lightheaded from transferring half of his soul to Severus.

"How did I came back, I was dead." Severus asked.

"Stupid," whispered L. "I healed you of course."

"You didn't have to." Severus said silently.

"Well, your welcome again, it's the second time I saved your life today." He snapped.

"Can't you see I was better off, gone." Severus muttered.

"There's no time for arguments, Severus. There's a battle going on now. We should help them" L said. Severus agreed. L grabbed his arm and they vanished with the burst of bright light.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER NINE: The Fall of Dark Lord

The two appeared inside the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. A shard of broken ceiling had fallen to the ground. A several pillar was lying broken on the floor. A bunch of dead bodies scattered on the ground. The grandiose Hall now became like a pandemonium. Chaos were everywhere. The place was filled with terror and panic. Witches and wizards against all the Death Eaters. Both were eager to win the devastating battle.

"Severus, don't get too far away from me. I'll turn us invisible." L shouted behind the noises and they disappeared but they were still there.

Severus was amazed at L's ability and felt much more safe around him, though he knew that he could protect himself without any help of that masked man. L added a protection like a wall of wind around them. Together they threw offensive strikes to every unaware Death Eaters. L made sure that no one would get die from his attack. He just wanted to make the enemy unconscious. On the other hand, Severus was casting different spells and curses. He used Avada Kedavra, and Crucio a lot of times and his capabilities in Dark Art was so impressively effective. The two invisible person had dodged some of the spells and they were protecting each others.

They moved into another place and continue to fight, still invisible from the others eyes. A Death Eater came to attack Professor McGonagall who's already fallen on the floor. L sent a gushing winds to the attacker and it flew back and hit the wall. Professor McGonagall looked around wondered where it came from, but didn't see anything. She stood up and resume fighting.

A few hours had passed and everyone was still on reckless war. The sun started to rise and the dark sky was becoming white on the horizon. L's energy was beginning to drain, however he willed himself to continue to fight. Severus on the other hand, felt a great rush of power in every inch of his body. He had killed enough of filthy Death Eaters on his own.

Later on, the noises fell down and a dreadful silence filled the whole place. Everybody stopped and gazed upon the incoming group of Death Eaters and mainly, the Dark Lord himself. As if on cue, every people inside emerged out from the castle.

They were watching the Dark Lord as he walked toward the Castle, behind him, a huge man with long beard, Hagrid, holding the lifeless body of Harry Potter.

All Death Eaters cheered up, shouting for joy and their winning.

"No!" shouted a girl with red hair. Someone restarined him to run over Harry's body. All the allies of Harry couldn't hide the disappointment in their face. Sadness and defeat were visible to every anti-Voldemort.

Severus and L, invisible, were just standing there in the corner watching the scene. Severus couldn't quite pinpoint what he was feeling. It was not sadness nor joy. But a tinge of guilt. He never would've thought that Dumbledore had planned this orphan to die in the arms of the person who had killed his parents.

"Harry Potter is dead, from this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry is dead!" Voldemort announced triumphantly. "And now is the times to declare yourself. Come forward and join us or die." Voldemort yelled.

All the Death Eaters cheered and laughed gleefully. But then, Harry stood up, alive. Everybody gasped and turned quiet, looking at the boy who they thought was dead.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight." Harry stared into Voldemort's dubious eyes.

Voldemort startled at the sight, the boy was still alive. "You dare. . ."

"Yes, I dare, I know things you don't know, Tom. I know a lot of important things that you don't."

"You think you know more magic than I do? I, the Dark Lord, who has performed magic that Dumbledore has never dreamed off?"

"He knows more than you know, knew enough not to do what you've done. Your great mistakes!"

"I killed Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort said unpleasantly.

"You're wrong!" Harry shouted and the crowd stirred. "Dumbledore is dead, but on his own choice. He arranged his own way of dying with the man you thought was your most loyal servant." Harry saw a slight confusion into Voldemort's face. Harry went on, "Severus Snape wasn't yours. Severus was Dumbledore's. From the moment you started hunting down my mother, and you never realized it because of the thing you can't understand. Love! Tom Riddle!"

All the people were listening intently on the exchange of revelation between Harry and Voldemort. All seemed to be taking it hard to believe. L and Snape, were just listening. The crowd was still expecting the forthcoming duel of the two. L glanced back to Severus whose was just impassively watching. Severus didn't like the idea that Harry had told everyone in front about him being a spy for the two wizard. He knew that not everyone would believe Harry. Of course who would've thought that the most grumpy professor could be some kind of a hero in the end. It was so unlikely to happen. Was Severus really inapt to be a hero? Was Severus really that unsuitable for the word 'good-guy'?

Harry and Voldemort was circling each other holding their wands. "You were right, when you told Professor Snape that wand was failing you. It will always fail you!" Harry shouted.

"I killed Snape." Voldemort replied.

"But what if the wand never belonged to Snape? What if it's allegiance was always to someone else. Come on Tom, let's finish this just the way we started it." Harry said in a challenging tone.

The two fought each other.

Neville put a sword to the snake. The snake recoiled and it slowly turned into ashes and the wind carried it away. The death of Nagini weakened Voldemort. Harry was winning with a considerable magic he pushed all his effort to overthrown his opponent. Voldemort finally lose. Like Nagini, the Dark Lord turned into ashes. People at Hogwarts was shouting for victory. All the Death Eaters ran away and flee.

L's invisibility was fading and slowly they appeared once again, completely visible to others' eyes. He could feel his energy wearing out. All his strength seemed to wane from his past exertion of his power. Voldemort was dead. Severus was still alive. L was done with his mission. But he could't leave, at least not yet. His soul was bound to Severus' soul. They were now inseparable or else one will die. They must stay close now to each other from that time on.

All the remaining witches and wizards on Hogwarts pointed their wands to Severus. L stepped between them. Harry too, and said, "Professor Severus Snape never been our enemy. Yes he killed Dumbledore, only because he told him so."

"What are you saying Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"A long story Professor, but believe me," Harry looked into Severus' blank face, "He's the greatest and bravest ally of Dumbledore."

A red head boy walked beside Professor McGonagall, "He's right. Snape's mysterious friend just saved me. Without him I would be dead."

The two couple stepped forward too, "Yes, the man just saved us too." They nodded at L.

Professor McGonagall walked toward Severus, "Is that right?"

He didn't answer, just gave a slight nod.

"Then we have a lot to talk about." She said.

Professor McGonagall faced the crowd and declared, "Today the battle has won. A great damage has been done. A lot of innocent people sacrificed their lives to fight with honor. But today is a new beginning. To Albus Dumbledore and all the heroes who died. Hogwart shall stand again with victory."


	10. Chapter 10

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER TEN: The New Begining

The day when the battle had won, every injured person was brought to the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. All the person that died on the battle had given a full honor to their graves. The remaining people had been debriefed by all the staffs and other volunteers. There were other witches and wizards who came to help Hogwarts, there were also other schools like Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. All the aid had been given to the school. There were also a students and parents who came to help building again the damaged castle.

Severus had been busy passing the potion that he made for all the people with minor injuries such as small cuts and bruises. He also helped Professor McGonagall utilizing all the things that had been broken from the night of chaos, casting out a spell to mend itself back like what it was before. Professor McGonagall was still skeptic about Severus' loyalty, but he had proved enough that his allegiance was always been to Albus Dumbledore. His devotion to help and rebuild his second home, the Hogwarts, were enough to prove it so. And Professor McGonagall was starting to give him again the benefits of the doubt.

L, on the other hand, kept himself close to Severus most of the time. Not to close, just an adequate space between them. He knew that it made Severus irritated, following him all the time.

"Star Seer, you've done your job. Why do you still follow me like a lost dog?" Severus stopped abruptly when he heard L tailing him secretly.

L came out behind the wall, "First of, I'm not a lost dog. Second, my job with you is not yet done."

They faced each other, Severus was towering L about a few inches high. L simply looked up at him. "Voldemort is now dead. Gone. What are you here for to protect me from?" He said in his usual sneering face.

"I'll tell you everything when we're done restoring Hogwarts. Everything that you need to know."

"Everything that I need to know? So there is more. What? You need a payment? Say it and you'll have it." Snape said sharply.

L shook his head slowly, "Severus Snape, a payment? I don't need any money, I can magic it whenever I wanted to." He demonstrated, on his hand slowly appeared a lot of muggle paper money and it disappeared instantly with just a flick of hand. "What about a little 'thank you' to me?" L gestured an air quote.

"Thank you Star Seer." Severus said with annoyed tone. "You are no longer needed, leave and see me never." He said arrogantly.

L was a little hurt, hearing Severus demand L to vanish forever and never come back. He wondered why Severus was like that, cold and arrogant, stubborn and sarcastic? And for God's sake why does did L find it amusing and challenging? Perhaps it was just the effect of the soul connection. "I don't accept insincere gratitude, Severus Snape." With that, L turned into a raven and before it could fly away, "I'll be back." He said inside Severus' mind

Severus felt a thug on his chest, watching the raven flew away from him. He resume his walk and forget the weird sensation he had just felt.

#

L found a peaceful place to settle in and think for awhile. He sat on the green grass outside the castle, overlooking the wide expanse of green mountains and blue sky.

"Hey." A boy shouted behind. L looked and saw the guy he saved in the tower. The red haired guy. "Hi, just wanted to say thank you for saving me." He sat beside L.

"Your welcome." L said in monotone.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." He said and they shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you Fred. I'm L."

"So I was right. You're a girl. Everybody thinks that you're a man. So what's up with that?" He pointed at L's mask.

"You think I'm a girl? Because my name is L? FYI it's L, as in the letter L." He gestures his hand in L sign.

"Ah yeah. So you're name is L, that means something? Lucy? Lea? Leslie? What else?"

"Could be anything." L wanted the topic to dropped off.

"I reckon that you are a girl. I'm certain of it. I just saw you lately picking up flowers and a man don't usually do that. And I don't wanna sound like a creep but I was watching you, you're walking in a lady like manners." Fred leaned on closer to L.

L didn't respond, he remain silent.

Fred went on, "And come on, you just made a hand gestured, like this," he copied what L did, "and I mostly see that in a mean girl. And FYI, when you said it, you sounded like a girl. Really? Why hide in that?" Fred pushed L to answer.

L still quiet.

"OK, you're not going to talk. Alright, so? So are you planning on staying here? Not here, I mean in Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Stay here in Hogwarts." L knows that he had no choice but to stay where Severus was. To protect him and L's soul. What he needed was a position in Hogwarts, so he could monitor Severus. "Where do you think Professor McGongall right now?"

Fred looked clueless and shrugged, "Maybe she's in the Transfiguration Room."

#

After retrieving another Draught of Peace, a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. From his messed up potion shelf, Severus was walking back to give it to all the students who were still in shock and in panic.

"It's kinda cool, though."

"Yeah, I never thought he will be some kind of a hero in the end."

"Can you believe it a double agent spy. That's awesome."

"How did he managed to talk with You-Know-Who without arising suspicion?"

"He's not just a potion master, I heard that he is also good at Occlumens and Legilemens."

"Yeah I heard about that, Harry talked about him."

"So Harry's mom was Severus first love?"

"I suggest you not to talk about my personal life." Severus said as he heard a huddled students in a corner talking in a hush tone. The students quieted as they saw Severus stood behind them.

Since the defeat of Voldemort , lot of people talked about how great Harry was, and how noble it was to sacrifice and accept his own death. In addition to that, they also talked about Severus, mainly all about his true role in the battle, and how he became a spy of Dumbledore, thus, people also talked about his personal life, about his unrequited love to Lily. Severus never wanted such attention or any admiration. Ever since Harry spilled out the truth, there had been a lot of times that a students appeared in front of him giving him presents such as hand-knitted scarf, flowers and cake, which he would just give to Mr. Flinch.

He saw Harry left his two friends. Walking toward Severus. He had been avoiding Harry since then, knowing that he had seen it all in the Pensieve. "Professor! Professor Snape!" he heard Harry called out. Severus hurried off but Harry caught up with him.

"What?" He snapped to Harry.

"Professor, I've been wanting to talk to you Sir?" Harry said politely.

"So you're calling me Professor now, Sir?" Severus said scorning at Harry.

"Sir, I apologize for everything from the beginning that I suspected you as a traitor." He gave him a rueful grin, "And thank you." Then immediately, Harry throw a big bro hug to his astounded Professor.

Severus stood there immobile at the tight embrace of his student, he gently put his hands on Harry. "Mr. Potter your apology is accepted," he pushed him away slightly, "but not your display of sentimentality."

Harry Potter stepped back and Severus turned to leave and he heard Harry, "Do I really have my mother's eyes? Sir?"

Severus half smiled and rolled his eyes. What a witless insensible boy just like his father always making fun of him, he thought.

#

A raven landed in front of Professor Mcgonagall who was still casting a repairing spells to the chairs and tables. They were inside a room that were full of different things such as pillows, feathers, goblets and any random stuff. Professor McGonagall noticed the raven and knew that it was the masked man.

"Are you going to stand there and not help the old lady?" She asked.

The raven turned back into a man. He waved his hands into the air and instantly all the broken things are mending itself. All the scattered papers been thrown to the trash can. The books that splayed on the floor gone back to the shelf. A minutes later the room looked exactly how it was before.

"That's perfect. Thank you." Professor McGonagall beamed to L. "I reckon you are here for something? Am I right?"

L nodded, "It's about Severus Snape."

"What about Professor Snape?"

"I wonder if he's still welcome to teach here?"

"Of course, Hogwarts been his second home, Of course he is very welcome. But only if he wants to stay."

"Can I have a favor?"

"Tell me."

"If he chose to stay, can I be his personal assistant?"

Professor McGonagall thought for awhile and said vigorously, "Of course, of course. I'm sure that you can, and if there's any chance, you can also impart some knowledge to the students, you have shown a great ability."

"Thank you."

#

It took up to three days to fully restore Hogwarts back into its form. After a days of long works, the castle now stood good as new. With the help of every houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hupplepuff and Ravenclaw. And all the visitors who volunteered, and all the staffs of Hogwarts. All their hard works and teamwork made it possible to bring back all to normal again.

A new headmaster had been appointed, with the majority of votes, Professor McGonagall now will be the Hogwarts' Headmistress.

Severus Snape had been appointed as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and when he found out that Professor McGonagall made an arrangement that he would be accompanied by his new personal assistant, he got irritated about it. He had tried to persuade McGonagall to terminate L's position. But she refused to do it.

"What were you thinking?" he glared to L.

"I just want to make sure that you'll be alright." L said calmly.

"I don't need anyone to look after me. And isn't it obvious, I don't want your presence anymore."

"Severus Snape you are such a rude person! You don't need me, yes! But I need you!" L shouted angrily.

Severus puzzled at what he said. He need Severus? But why? He thought. He had offered him a payment for L's service but didn't accept it. What does L needs him for?

"Here." L handed a small scented paper to Severus.

"What's this?" Severus looked down at the blank paper.

L waved his hand to the paper and slowly a letter appeared to the surface. Written in a cursive notes, an address: 32 Spinner's End.

"Go to that address and I'll tell you everything you need to know. Eleven in the morning. I'll wait you there." Before Severus could argue, L turned into a raven and flew.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Face Behind The Mask

On an early damp morning at the Spinner's End street, inside a dilapidated brick stone house of Severus Snape whose reading the Daily Prophet in his sitting room. He was reading an article from Rita Skeeter, it was all about the recent battle of the-boy-who-lived versus the dark lord. There was also a part where his name had been mentioned: Severus Snape, a double agent spy. He had been avoiding it as he knew that people would believe what they wanted to believe and he didn't give any damn thing whether there were some people who still blamed him for the death of Albus Dumbledore. Most of them still believed that he was a traitor. For Severus, everything is done, he'll just have to live and continue his life. For him, all that happened was now just merely a shadow on the past. There was no point on reliving it. But there was only one part of his life that he would never ever try to forget, Lily.

When he was dying, the time that he got to talked again to Lily. He had wished not to wake up again. He even wished to die, just to be with her for the second time. Even if it meant seeing James also. His death was acceptable, he thought. But what he couldn't accept is that Lily told him he was made for someone else, that there was someone deserves a man like him. It was more unlikely to happen just how it was unlikely for a raven to be a white feathered bird. When he truly knew that he would always love Lily and would always choose her first.

The raven. The Star Seer. He almost forgot about L's invitation. He stood up right and threw the newspaper away. He fumbled to his pant's pocket and looked down at the small scented paper, written there, a cursive letter like a lady's hand writing. It said there that L's address was just near his house. That man was really trying to get under his skin. How dare he moved just right across the neighborhood. Only four doors away from his house. What could he be thinking. First he wanted to be Severus' assistant and now he moved right next to Severus house. His patience to L was starting to loose. Why is he so adamant on protecting him when there was no more threat now? He wanted to know more about him, and L told him that he would tell him everything that Severus needed to know. But he didn't want to look like he was interested, however, it was really making him antsy to know everything. Especially the reason why he felt so often times the weird thug in his gut.

He checked the clock and saw that it was almost quarter to eleven. Is he going? He counted all the reasons why he needed to. Would he be able to see the face behind the disguise? Was that important to see what L looked like? How could he be sure that L would tell him or even show him his real identity. Arguments in his head were clashing together. Why a strange man like L could make him feel like that? Like there was a desire to be near with him.

A couple of minutes passed and he haven't decided yet.

#

Inside the kitchen, L was waiting for Severus' arrival. It was already twenty minutes passed eleven. L didn't think Severus was the type of man that would be late in his appointment. Rather, L wouldn't be surprise if Severus wouldn't show up. L was pacing up in the sitting room, taking a glimpse on the window to see if Severus was coming.

#

Severus was walking down the cobblestone path heading to the address written on the small paper he was holding. Every steps that he was taking and the time he got nearer and nearer to L's house, it was like a knot on his chest turning to loose. He found the address and gazed up at the house, it was just the same as his house but there was a sense of welcoming warmth just by standing outside it. He stepped right in front of the door and stare at the piece of paper. Having a second thought. It was not too late to turn around, Severus stood there for a seconds, deciding if he would knock or simply go home. No. Severus thought. He needed to settle things out with L. And finally he knocked on the door.

L felt Severus' presence, L waited for him to knock and after a few seconds, there it was. L opened the door.

Severus studied the person who opened the door. He couldn't hide his confusion, he peeked down to the paper again with his knitted brows. He looked up again to the person inside the house. "I apologize, I've got the wrong address, Miss."

Before Severus turned to leave, L snatched the paper into his hand, "This is 32 Spinner's End, you are in a right place. Mister." L handed it back to Severus whose still bewildered at the lady.

He was staring into the lady, beautiful and young. She was in a red lace dress, so fitted enough to show off her curve. She was in a high stilettos. Her skin was fair and smooth. Her black shoulder-length hair styled like Severus hair, only it was more silkier and shinier. Her black pair of eyes, was staring back to him, it looked so familiar. Like he had seen that eyes before. Her lip was painted with bright red color, just like her dress. And her skin, it seemed like it was glowing. She looked so sophisticated in that dazzling dress.

If he was in the right address, it would mean that L gave him the wrong address because this lady couldn't be the L he met. He knew it, L was just fooling him, stupid Star Seer. "I apologize Miss, I mistaken your house to the one I was looking for." He was leaving but he heard the sweet voice of the lady.

"That is my hand writing, Mister Severus Snape."

L opened the door for Severus. He entered the room. He was welcomed by a sweet scent of vanilla. The outside appearance of the house was nothing compared to the fabulous interior design. It has the same blueprint as his house, but everything inside was so different. The walls are painted in monochrome from the shade of black to gray to white. There was a black sofa and a black center table with a vase full of white calla lily. There was also a muggle things like a black flat screen television, an antique music player, a bookcase with a few muggle magazines and books. There was a mellow song playing on the background. On the other side was a fireplace emitting a blue flames.

"You're expecting a bloke aren't you?" L faced Severus.

He didn't reply. All along, since they met, he thought that L was a he, but then, there she was. It was like she was completely different person from the black masked man. And he remembered the girl who had appeared when he was dying. Why didn't he noticed it before?

"You really think that I was a man?" L smiled, showing a perfectly white teeth.

"I got the idea when I saw you at the boathouse." Severus lied.

"You did?" L smirked.

"Judging by the look of your muggle stuff, I reckon that you're planning to stay here for a long time, aren't you?" He asserted.

L shrugged, "Perhaps." She smiled and said, "The body I'm inhabiting was a muggle born. And base on what I saw in her past, she loves watching TV, and listening to music. So I suppose I should adapt a muggle lifestyle. Life is kinda boring without it." She pointed at a random things, "That is a laptop, can be used as way to send a mail and some other things. This is a phone, used to send a message, faster than an owl. This is called mp3. . ."

"Let's stop this charade that you're playing. I'm not interested. And I know what it is called, I am not imbecile person. Let's get to the point, the reason why I'm here." He interrupted.

L simpered to Severus interruption. "Of course, Severus Snape. I don't forget the purpose of this meeting. But before anything else, let's have a lunch together. Come, follow."

Severus followed behind L. He saw the bare back of L's low-back dress. Severus was unconsciously watching L's hip as she walked. He was fascinated on L's graceful walk. He never seen a lady's back so close that he could almost smell it. He couldn't hide the thought the he find her so beautiful. No, his mind interjected. Lily was the most beautiful woman he ever met. And it's not going to change.

Inside the polished kitchen, a pasta and garlic breads were already prepared on the round table. L motioned him to sit. L sat on his left side. "I cooked it for you." L said.

Impatient, Severus started to eat so he could finish it quickly and get on the information he wanted to know.

"A drink? Red wine? Fruit juice? Water?" She asked.

"Anything is fine."

"Red wine. It is." She stood up and retrieve a bottle of wine on the cupboard. Severus stole a quick glance at the flawless back of L.

L handed the glass of wine to him. "Thank you." He said. Severus managed to give her a quick smile. He saw L's cheeks turned to pink. She was blushing. Why the hell was she turning to pink? Severus thought, girls are so weird sometimes.

After, they finished the meal, they moved back to the sitting room. Severus sat on the couch while L grabbed a documents on the bookshelf. She gave it to Severus and she sat just beside felt an uncomfortable heat spreading inside him. He moved away from her.

He read the documents, it was all about the general information about L. He saw her real name.

"My real name is, I mean this body, her name is Lily Lei. Twenty two years old, worked as a teacher, not married, no children. Have a great interest in arts and music. Everything is in that paper."

"Lily, Lily?" He mumbled. How was it possible that she have the same name with his first love. It was just a great coincidence. He knew that Lily was a common name but there was a lot of name starting with L, and why it had to be Lily?

"Yes, Lily Lei. But you can just call me L." L turned another page. "This is how she died. She was found lying beside the creek, no sign of physical assault and negative in every fatal diseases. The cause of her death was still unknown, the doctors hypothesized that she died in hypothermia. What I think about it, it was what you called Dementors."

"I'm not interested about this." Severus gave back the paper.

"Oh. Okay, then. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you so determined to protect me?"

She was quiet for a moment, thinking on how to explain it to him clearly. "The night you were dying on that boathouse. I. . . I cannot let you die, Severus. If you died that night it means I failed the task given to me. I don't want to go back to the Outer World as a failure." Severus saw a hurt look on L's face. "In. . . in order for you not to die that night, I split up my soul. I, I gave you the half."

"I don't understand. Do you mean that my own soul already left my body? And it sounds like you turned me into a Hocrux?" He asked in confusion.

"No, no. Just nearly losing it. Your soul was ready to leave, but I stopped it, by splitting up my soul, giving you the half so it will bind itself to yours." She shook her head, and continued, "and no, that is very different from what Voldemort did to his Hocrux, I don't need to murder just to split my soul."

"So what happened now to my soul?"

"It's still there, with my half soul. Protecting yours from death or any danger." L said looking at her palm. Severus saw the faint mark on it. Instead of a usual palm line, it was just a shape of a star.

"So if it can protect me from danger why do you still follow me everywhere?"

"Severus, everything has a cost. I gave you half of my soul and it binds me to you, and you to me. Like it or not, we are now connected to each other. If I leave you or if I go somewhere far from you, I'll get weak or worse, I'll die. And if I die, you'll die also." L said, there was a tears in her eyes she tried to hide.

"You should've let me die." Severus said quietly. "Is there any way to undo it?"

L didn't answer right away. There was only one way to break the bond between them, but she knew that was impossible. There was no chance that it would happen, even in the slightest, especially with Severus, who seemed to be incapable of loving. "Nothing." She lied.

Severus now knew why he felt weird and why he was experiencing some kind of turmoil inside him. They had bond, and it was unbreakable.

"What else do you want to know?" L asked quietly.

"I've got what I came here for. I should go." Severus stood up and left without any goodbye. He didn't glance back to L. He didn't want to see her tear streaked face. It reminded him of his mother, crying because of his father. And he didn't want to bring back the memory of his difficult childhood days.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER TWELVE: The First Day

September one, another start of school year in Hogwarts. Students were in their black robe uniform, coming in, carrying their trunks and their owls. Lot of them was still talking about the past happenings in the castle. There was a sense of excitement to everyone. New school year, new headmistress, and new beginning. No more fears and no more Dark Lord to be scared off.

Inside Professor Snape's dingy office room, L sat on the chair beside the table. This was her first time to show off her real identity to the public. Her first day as Severus' assistant. She had arrived earlier than everybody, knowing that Severus wouldn't pick her up in her house. So, therefore, she had decided to go on her own. She was waiting for Severus in the room, wondering where he was now. Probably on his way to school now.

Severus hurried up to the entrance hall, he was twenty minutes late. As he walked inside, he was frequently greeted by all the students he passed.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Sir."

Severus didn't return the greetings of any students. He was clearly in a bad mood, having a bad morning. First, the reason why he was late was because of L. He had waited for her in his house, he even went to L's house so they could arrive in Hogwarts together. He had wasted so much time waiting for that infuriating girl and obviously she didn't show up. He wasn't being a gentleman though. He just wanted to show L the way to the Hogwarts without the use of apparition,because the castle had improved its protection that would be able to block all the intruders. Nonetheless, he doubted that the protection spell would work for L's ability to apparate which was quite exceptional. Second, this would be the most exasperating day of his life, having to deal with his appointed assistant. He rushed off to his office. Anytime soon, the sorting ceremony will be starting.

Severus entered the room quickly that he didn't notice that L was standing at the very center of his office. He stopped midway the second he saw L. He stared blankly at her, she was wearing a white bodycon dress and a high hill shoes. Her lip was pink and she was adorned with black jewelries from earings to necklace to bracelet.

"Hello, Professor." L greeted, offering him the widest smile he ever seen.

Severus slowly walked toward her, he slowly said, "And what do you think you're wearing? This isn't party, Miss Lil. .Miss L." He corrected himself, he didn't want to call her Lily for he knows only one Lily in his life.

She smile consciously, "Er, I know. I already talked to Professor McGonagall about this and she gave me permission to wear whatever I want. As long as it won't draw a lot of attention."

A lot of attention? Severus thought. She would probably gain all the attention. He knew that because even himself couldn't take away his eyes from her.

He noticed some changes in his office, the dark room now was well-lighted, there was a lot of lamp hanging on the wall, the curtain in his small window was swept in one side showing a light from the sun. He looked around scowling at the new appearance of his office. "And what did you do in MY office?" He said emphasizing the word 'my.' He strode fast to his table, "And what is this?" He held up the vase of red roses.

"It's a red rose." L said simply.

He glared down to L and slowly said, "I know what it is." The he scorned, "And I don't want any of this!" He threw the vase on the trash can, "in my office." He turned off all the lights and he closed the windows forcefully that it made L jumped off to her feet.

"I. .I. .I'm sorry." She said silently.

L watched Severus putting on his black robe, she saw a little dirt in it. L approached in front of him, she brushed off the dirt.

Severus shove off her hand. "Don't. . .Touch. Me." He then, left the office.

L followed Severus whose walking so fast. The two stopped abruptly when they saw that the door to the Great Hall was already closed. Therefore the ceremony had just began.

"I wasn't trying to touch you, I was just brushing off the dirt." L said.

"We're late and it's all your fault." Severus hissed.

They heard Professor McGonagall speech ended and there was a loud applause inside. Severus opened the door and walked to the isle toward the teacher's table in front, L on his back. As they marched, all the students stared up to them and whispered to each other. They stopped eating as the two passed each table.

L heard some of the students:

"Who is she?"

"Maybe Professor Snape's girlfriend." L smiled as he heard this.

"No way! She's too young. Maybe his sister."

"Yeah, maybe, they have the same style and hair color and their eyes."

"No, I reckon, she's his long lost daughter." L silently laughed.

L saw Harry and Ron were mumbling to each other like they were arguing about something.

"D'you reckon it's the masked man?" Said Harry.

"No way. It could not be. Man! I will lost ten Galleons to the bet." Said Ron.

"What bet?" Hermione asked.

"Fred thinks that the man behind the mask is a girl and he bet on that. Ten Galleons! Hermione! Ten!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

L walked back toward the Gryffindor table where Ron is. "Hard to say it but you lost a bet. Here give it to Fred, because he's right." She placed the gold coins in the table. Then winked to the speechless boy.

Severus rolled his eyes as L sat beside him. "What was that for?" He whispered irritatingly to her.

Professor McGonagal spoke again in front, "May I have your attention please. All of you maybe wondering who the pretty lady is. Right, boys! Silence. Listen up please. Let's all welcome, students, our new staff. Miss L. Let's give him a warm welcome of applause." The students cheered and some of them whistled. "Miss L will be the assistant of Professor Snape." There was a murmuring around the Great Hall.

"What? Personal assistant?"

"You heard it right, dumbass."

"Snape got an assistant?"

"He's so lucky."

"Yeah, super damn lucky. Imagine he will always be with her."

"He doesn't look happy about it, though. Look."

Severus was indeed not happy about it, he was showing an expression of displeasure. Frowning as Professor McGongall announced it. Everybody seemed to be marveling the new staff except Severus.

#

The first day had been the most irksome day for Severus. Dealing with the first year students who were so hard to teach even the basic Expelliarmus spell. He had a difficult day especially all the attention of his students were on L, whose just simply sitting on the corner of the room. She gave so much hassle into Severus in just one day, how could he survive a year with her?

"I will start the lesson when you are done watching my assistant." He said and the students would stop talking.

At last, the night came. Finally, Severus would get hist rest. He was walking toward his room and L walked with him. Severus entered his room and before he close the door he noticed that L was standing outside. "What? Are you going to follow me in my room also? Give me a rest and leave me alone for once." He said in a rude tone.

"Where will I stay?" L asked innocently.

"Apparently, your request has been approved. Your room is just right next into mine. Not here in my room."

"Oka. . ."

He slammed the door so hard.

L remembered what Professor McGonagall had said to her, "I must warn you, now, that working with Professor Severus will be a difficult job. So you should give him a lot of patience. In fact, a lot of." Professor McGonagall warned her before the start of school.

Lily was hurt at Severus rude behavior and his offensive tone. From their first meeting until now he was still so hard with her. She was doing anything that would please him but anything she do was just making him more mad.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Man In Denial

A few weeks later, Severus had been anxiously confuse in his feelings toward L. A lot of days had passed, and being with the company of his assistant became a routine for Severus. And every day he spent his time with her, the resentment toward her was slowly fading, replacing it with admiration. L had been running in to his mind most of the time, and it was driving him crazy. Severus tried to ignore her charms, but as much as he tried to, it kept on coming, stronger and more persistent.

He couldn't avoid thinking about her, how pretty she is, how she smells, and how she walks with elegance. Severus had felt this way before, with Lily. His first love. That was exactly how he felt about Lily when they were young. Then it dawn to his realization that it was love. That couldn't be. Severus was always telling himself. That's absurd. Perhaps, that was just an effect of her soul inside him.

L, on the other hand, was behaving herself in a manner that Professor Snape would approve, to please him of course. She was thinking that doing that, might change Severus attitude toward her. She never tried to disturb him when he was doing something. She was helping him checking the quizzes of his students. She avoided a lot of things that would make him mad, such as, placing a colorful things like roses on his table, and lighting up his office. However, her effort was useless.

In every passing day he became more ill-tempered and consistently moody without any apparent reason. She couldn't understand why was he acting so weird lately. One second, he was smiling and the next second he was scowling. She caught him sometimes staring at her and when Severus noticed that she was looking back, Severus would glare to her. "Finish your job Miss L, and do not procrastinate." He said. Seriously, what's wrong with him. She thought.

Sometimes, she found him staring into nothing and when she asked. "Is there something bothering you Professor?"

One more thing she found unusual for Severus was that he couldn't hold an eye to eye contact with her for too long. He had been avoiding her gaze every time she was engaging into a conversation with him.

"Nothing. Just get out and do want you want to do." He said to her without looking. Severus was thinking that avoiding her might lessen the uncomfortable emotion toward her.

Everyday a lot of girls had been looking forward to what L was going to wear next. Since L appearance to Hogwarts, she became a fashion icon of lot of the students. She was complimented by her glamorous get up, all the time she wore a sophisticated dress and jewelries which some of girls never get tired of talking about. There had always been a group of girls huddled together idolizing L, in the hallway, in the Great Hall and even inside Severus' Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

However, it was not only the girls who was watching over L, Severus too. Every time he woke up in the morning, it was L he was thinking. He became accustomed in having her beside him most of the time. There were times that he would throw a furtive glance to L. And when she was close with him, Severus enjoyed smelling her lingering sweet scent and there was a growing sense of familiarity in it.

Severus gave a week of detention to all the students he caught chatting with L about how to apply makeup correctly during his lectures. Being a professor meant dealing with a hard-headed students who continuously refusing to comply in his first rule, that was, don't do anything stupid during dueling sessions. Add up his assistant, who was always requesting to have a duel with him in front of the class. Despite the fact that Severus always reminding her not to do a wandless magic. He didn't want anyone to know what she truly is. Its all giving him a headache.

There was a day when Severus' office were full of gifts and roses from a several students whose fantasizing L. And when Severus watched L opening a box of chocolate and reading a card in it with delight in her expression, he would just sit in his chair and spent his whole day sulking about it. If he caught the one who was giving her all that, he would give that boy a month of detention. Or even a year worth of detention. Though, how could he be sure, every guy could be a suspect? He wondered what was so overwhelming with just a box full of candies, since a little gifts like that could make L so cheerful. Girls were so sentimental, he thought.

"You really enjoy your state of being famous? Miss L?" Severus asked in a surly expression.

L who didn't want to argue again would just ignore Severus and left him alone. She considered that perhaps Severus was like that because he was envious about her popularity, although he doubt that Severus was the type of person who wanted much attention. She noticed that, he have a bad thing about some popular person. Like Harry for example, Severus was always complaining about Harry just because he was a famous seeker. She didn't know why he was being sullen about the word 'fame'.

One day, before Hogsmeade trip, L got an owl from someone. The owl landed in front on her, she picked up the letter and see who it came from. Severus, on his office table, stopped scribbling down his notes and watched L as she read the letter. He could see a faint smile was spreading into her pink soft lips. "Are you done checking all the essays? Miss L?"

L looked around and went in front of Severus, "Professor, are you going to teach during Hogsmeade?" She asked gleefully.

Severus looked up curiously. "No, that is my free time from the students and from you. Thank Merlin for that." He said.

"Cool! So maybe. . ."

"I'm not going with you Miss L." Severus interrupted.

She didn't know why Severus would assume that. L stifled a smile and said, "Er, I'm not. I'm not asking you out, Professor. I was going to ask for your permission. If I can go with Fred. He invited me."

Severus looked down and continue writing, though he was not aware what he was writing anymore.

"Professor?"

He gripped the quill tightly. "No."

L pouted her lips, "But, why not? I thought you're not going to work during. . ."

"Yes I said that, but it is you who have a lot of things to do." He pointed toward the papers towering her table.

"It's easy, I can finish all that. So can I come after that?"

"No."

"Why not? It's Fred Weasley, you know him. He's a good guy." L pleaded. She shouldn't have ask his permission. Why was he such a pain in the ass?

Severus slammed his hand on the table, he stood up. "I. Don't. Care who are you with. But I care about my soul."

"Come on, Severus. I can handle myself and I won't be staying that long. I'm sure I will be fine."

"No. And that is my final decision."

That night L couldn't sleep, L had already finished all the works given by Severus, but he still didn't allow her. She already told Fred that she wouldn't be able to come with him. Despite of that, they had decided that they will meet each other next week. And this time, she won't tell Severus about it.

After a week, L sneaked out of her room, she silently walked to the front garden of Hogwarts, where she wouldl meet Fred. And he was already there, waiting for her.

Inside the other room, Severus Snape felt a sudden turmoil inside him. Like something was missing and it felt so wrong. Then he bolt upright and stood up. There was something happening to L. He put on his black sweater and head out to L's room. He knocked three times but there was no answer. Stupid girl! She was not inside the room. What was he doing in a middle of the night. What could be running inside her thick head. Then a dreadful thought came to his consciousness, she was with Fred. He felt so agitated just by the idea of it. He went outside to search for her. A minutes later, he saw the two sitting on a bench, so close to each other. Severus hid behind a tree. He overheard them:

"Maybe he's just jealous." Fred said.

"Jealous? Fred! That's ridiculous. He's not jealous, he just simply hate me."

"It's possible. You're beautiful and young and everybody seems to like you. It's possible that Snape might have a little crush on you."

L laughed. "Well, that's really impossible. But I think he has a crush on Professor McGonagall. He always listen to her. That is much more possible right?"

They laughed together.

Severus glared as he watched the two just inches apart from each other. Snape jealous? Snape crush on L? No of course not! L was right, it was impossible. But deep down inside him there was a bitterness at what he was seeing. Severus convinced himself that it was not jealousy, it was just an absolute irritation toward L's childish behavior. Sneaking out in a middle of the night, she was so careless stubborn girl.

There was a taunting voice whispering inside his mind: You like her and you care for her that's why you're here behind a tree. And you are jealous because they were seeing each other without you knowing it. Severus Snape you are jealous, you just don't want to admit it, but you already fell in lo. . .

He threw a stone just a few feet away from the two. Then turned to leave.

The two stood up and looked around.

"What's that?" L asked.

"Probably Filch. He hate seeing people snogging."

#

L walked silently back inside the castle and from the very first step in the stair, she saw that Severus was standing above, looking down at her.

"Where have you been in this late night?" Severus asked, crossing his arms.

"Ah, er, me? Outside." She said nervously.

"Outside. Obviously." He said squinting down to her.

"Yeah, just watching the stars, it's pretty out there."

"Watching the stars. Of course."

"Er, I. .I. .I was with. .someone."

Severus raised his brow. "Who?"

"P- -P- -Professor. Professor Trelewney." L said.

Severus nodded slowly, "Professor Trelewney? You certain? I just saw her in the tower a few seconds ago."

L lips turned to O. "Oh! Oh. Of course. She left me earlier, she said she needs to check out something." She turned into a raven and left Severus on the stair. She was absolutely busted.

"You are a lousy liar Miss L!" He called out.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Nightly Business

That night with Fred wasn't the first time that L had sneaked out of the castle. It was followed by a second time and third time until it became her nightly routine. Not because she was meeting him up again and again. But for some personal reasons.

Night was the only time that she could be alone on her own, the only time that she was able to see the Outer World where she truly belonged. Of course, you couldn't see stars at morning, though they were still there, they were just not visible with the sunlight.

Most of the night that L had slipped out of her room, mainly to watch the stars above her, sparkling and glittering in the dark velvety sky. She love tracing the constellation, mapping out the stars. Identifying their age and how far they are away from earth, where she was now.

Sometimes L saw a falling star, which meant, another Star Seer had been born. She wondered what task did he or she have.

It brought a great nostalgia to L just by watching them above. It came to her realization that she missed being out there, being a star alone, a floating soul lost in time. L missed being in the Outer World, where there was no word such as 'complicated' but all was simple. You just simply exist, and watch over the people below. There was no hunger nor getting tired. No monthly period to deal with. No melancholy nor sanguine. She missed that place, where she never cared about money, food, makeups, dresses, hormones and everything. She missed watching from above, but the world had turned up side down for her. Because she was now the one they were watching from above. L wondered if they could feel her, that she was there a couple of months ago. Would they recognize her as a soul even if she had a physical body now? Well, she didn't know. Maybe yes, maybe not. But did it matter? Deep down she admitted that she love being in Earth also. She love being human. She love seeing what love could do to a person. And crazy as it seemed, she was hoping that someday she would feel the little thing called love too for a special person who would love her also.

She loves night time, it was quiet and peaceful, it was almost therapeutic, listening to the song of crickets and the whooshing lullaby of winds. It was the night when nobody could disturb her, except the presence of Severus around. Maybe he was spying at her again and L's nightly secret activities, but she didn't care, she was just ignoring him, pretending that he was not there at all. To test his patience toward her, to measure how long he would stay hiding behind the walls and sometimes L would just stay outside overnight, just to annoy him, and when he did, he would just leave.

#

Since Severus had found out about L and Fred that night, he became much more aware of L's sneaky late night business. Every night, he had always felt that tingling sensation inside him, it made him antsy and he felt so much distress. That's how Severus knew that L wasn't in her room again. He had been spending his night searching and following her whereabouts. Most of the time he would just find her on the garden, on a clearing, lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. Sometimes Severus had found her muttering, pointing up the stars like she was talking to them. Just by looking at her from the distance, Severus knew that L missed being there, but it seemed that she was enjoying staying in Hogwarts also.

There was a time that Severus caught her hurrying back to her room carrying something.

L flabbergasted at his sudden appearance right in front of her.

"Again? Miss L?" He said in my usual scorning tone.

She hid the thing she was holding in her back. "Ah, er, I just, er. Went to the kitchen."

When she tried to get passed him, he pulled her around by her arms and grabbed the thing she was holding. Surprisingly, it was just a box of cake. There was nothing unusual about it, but it was kind of suspicious, why would she bring a cake in her room in a middle of the night. Severus pulled on his wand and had cast a revealing spell, nothing happened.

She snatched it back. He squinted at her, "A cake? At this late hour?"

"I told you I went to the kitchen. I'm hungry and I want a carrot cake and they made me one." She walked out and said, "Stop being so paranoid Severus Snape."

And Severus was left there in a cul-de-sac hallway. Wondering if she'll be able to eat all that. Somehow, it made him smile. She was a small lady but she ate like a man.

The other night before the midterm examination for N.E.W.T students. Severus was preparing a test questionnaire for the Defense Against The Dark Arts objective exam. HE made sure that every questions would be difficult and complicated enough for the students to answer. He would guarantee that every students would pass into a strictly way like passing through a needle hole.

He was working in his dingy room, to his table in front of the window. He could see from there the Forbidden Forest, dark and foreboding. The full moon was casting a shadows on the ground. He stopped writing for awhile and review all the items in the exam.

Curious, He wasn't feeling those weird churning sensation inside him. Seveus speculated on what she was up to now. Why was she in her room? That was unusual that she was staying inside.

Then he heard a creaking window outside. He looked out and saw a raven flying and soaring in to the air. He opened his window and he flew. Following the raven from a distance away.

#

L landed inside the Forbidden Forest. It was so damn cold and freaky out there. Her own body was illuminating the surrounding. Everything around her was a tall trees. The earth was moistly from the fallen snow.

The cool temperature was searing beneath her jogging pants and bright pink sports bra. It made her shiver, the cold and the appearance of the place. She inhaled and exhaled, then started to run. She passed every tree and fallen trunks. She passed a few creatures such as Therstrals, pixies, and unicorns. L was not scared to any possible monsters that she might encounter. Besides she felt safe knowing that she was not alone. She was completely aware that Severus was following her, spying her again. Spy whenever he wants, she thought, there was nothing wrong on what she was doing. She just wanted to lose some weight. L really couldn't resist what the house elves had been giving her. She ate so much carb lately and she needed an exercise.

#

Above L, Severus was silently fling, following her secretly. What could she be thinking? She completely lost her mind. Jogging at a cold night? She might catch a fever or worse hypothermia, Severus thought. She was so careless. He was getting furious at the girl. Why couldn't she understand the word 'danger'. He have always warned her not to enter the forest and now look where she was. She never listened of course. She was so stubborn to obey a single rule.

After a fifteen minutes of jogging, L stopped into the lake shore. Severus hid behind the bushes, just few feet away from her. He could see that she was breathing hard from the physical exertion. He waited for her next move but she stayed there, looking up again at the stars. He hunched down, peering through the bushes, observing her. And he can't believe what I was seeing. She can't be serious. She was totally out of her mind!

Severus quickly glanced to L. Pulling out her weird clothing, and now she was standing there with only a peace of underclothing. He avoided gazing at her perfect body with a such effort. Her radiating body causing it to attract the man's eyes. He never had in his whole life watched a girl undress personally. At that moment, he questioned himself, how he became who he was? Living only by himself.

The lonely Severus often asked himself what could have his life became now if he had a fine childhood life. There was always a great what if's hovering in his head. What if his father had treated him like a normal kid and was proud of him as a wizard instead of treating him with disgust? What if the sorting hat chose him to be in the Gryffindor like Lily? What if Lily never met James? What if he never had a broken heart? What if he never decided to serve the Dark Lord. Sure his life could have been so completely different to his life he was living now. No hatred, no guilt, no desolation.

"No, this is my reality now and this is my fate." He whispered to himself. To live in the shadows of his past, to live alone, to die alone, and never be loved. He had come to accept that from a long time ago. And things like that, things that were already written in the stars could never be change. As much as he want to, he can't because life isn't fair.

He glanced again at L, to her almost naked body, watching her made his breathing slow and harder. It was just so painfully breathtaking. Severus watched her dove into the almost freezing lake. She was crazy, weird girl, nevertheless charming.

#

It was so fucking cold! L thought. It sent shiver down her whole body. But for the sake of entertaining the peeping tom behind the bushes. She dived. L was wondering what expression he has now. She was really curious to see his reaction in the sight she was giving him.

She was thinking of an idea to make Severus come out of his hiding place when she had a light bulb moment.

L swam toward the shallow part of the lake and she stayed underwater and act like she was drowning. Wiggling her hands above her head. She blew to the water to produce a bubble, she gasped a lungful of air and shout in a very desperate voice. "Help!"

#

"Help!" Severus heard a muffled shout, he instinctively came out of the bushes and race toward her. She was drowning. That was what I had told her, it's dangerous, but she was always insisting that she can handle herself and look at her now. What a hard headed person she was! Severus exclaimed inside his head.

Forget about the clothes, forget how cold the water was, L was drowning and if she die, Severus didn't know what would happen to his soul. There was no hesitation, he hurried up. And when he got beside her, he suddenly knew that there was something wrong. He held her up. It was only waste deep. His worried look turned into a grim glare as he watched her stifling a laugh. He was discomfited, he pushed her with force.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" L asked mischievously.

"No! What are YOU doing here?" Severus said glaring down to her and his eyes couldn't avoid to steal a quick look at her perfectly round breast.

"Swimming." She answered.

"Swimming? In a freezing lake? Not to mention where. You don't have any idea what vicious creature could attack you here." He yelled.

"I can handle myself. Thanks for the care, though. I appreciate it." She said in a sweet and slow tone.

"You proved that much, but what matter here is you are breaking the Hogwarts rule. No wandering at night and no wandering in the Forbidden Forest, you break both in just one night." Before L could say anything else, he continued. "And, I don't care about you." Severus splashed a handful of water in her face.

"That rule are for students and I am not a student." She splashed him with water too. The cold water hit his face making him wince. He did the same again. She was really making Severus' life so difficult. What did he do to deserve like her. What a pain in the ass! He thought.

She stopped and was panting. "How long have you been watching me?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"I'm not watching you." Severus sneered.

"Were you looking at me while I undressed myself?" She asked.

He looked at her but his eyes kept on looking down her wet body. He quickly averted his eyes toward the forest. "I wasn't."

"You just did." She said in a matter of factually. What was wrong with this girl! It seemed that she liked it to be seen by an old man. She didn't even looked mad at him for watching her. She was really enjoying anybody's attention. Oh my gracious Merlin! Any why was she still in that two piece wear. Didn't she consider that she was a young lady whose almost naked in front of an old man? Severus thought.

L and Severus froze when they heard a loud footsteps behind the trees. He pulled out his wand from his water soaked suit. And slowly a centaur emerged out from the tree, Firenze. He was scrutinizing the two for awhile as he walked down near the the lake. The gravel was crunching as his horse hoof took a steps. Severus instantly took off his black suit and covered it to L's body.

Wait! Why did I do that? His mind questioned himself.

"Ugh, Severus! Don't be so dumb. Why did you do that? Why so surprise with yourself or myself. Of course, you did that because you are a gentleman, well, not always. And also you don't want anyone to see L in that hot revealing piece of fabric, and you are so goddamn possessive to let anyone see what you just saw. Am I right or am I right?" A little whispered from Severus head.

He shook his head as if it would make his own thought disappear. That was not true, he told himself.

"Professor Snape, what a surprise seeing you and you're beautiful lady friend here in the forest." Firenze said in greetings.

"Hello Firenze! What's up?" L greeted, waving her hand to the centaur.

Severus looked at her, "You know each other?"

"Of course." She said in a tone like it was a dumb question.

"Stars and centaurs are friend since the beginning, Professor Snape." Firenze said.

"You told him about you?" He hissed.

"Professor Snape, I didn't know that you have a romantic side also. Though, you're type of place to date a pretty girl is quite unusual." He looked at the surroundings and continue, "Escaping the lot of eyes in Hogwarts, I suppose." Then he left without a goodbye.

"It's none of your business!" He called out, but he didn't think that Firenze heard him. How dare that half breed creature to assume that ridiculous idea. However, Severus admit he liked that.

He saw L sniggering at what Firenze said and she looked up to me, "He thinks we're dating. Ha! That's funny." She smirked and noticed that my suit is in her, "So, you don't care, huh? That was so flattering."

Severus pulled his suit away from her, but she hold me tightly and the next thing he knew was they were now on her room.

"Another rule you broke. Don't apparate in and out of the castle." Then he left.

"It's not apparition! It's called teleportation!" He heard her shout behind.

#

After a tiring midterm examination of the N.E.W.T. students, Severus was now left with a lot of works to do. Checking of test papers and recording their grades, making a report about each of the results. He had to finish it before the Christmas break, so he could pass it already to Headmistress McGonagall.

Honestly, he could just simply bring all the papers to L and she would finish it for him, but seeing her again after what happened to the lake, it didn't sounds like a good idea, Severus thought. So he had just simply told her to take some day off. Therefore he had L-free day. What a peaceful hours of his life.

He settle down all my papers to his table and sat down to start working. He got his bag and fumbled for his quill, but it was not in his bag, He looked also into his drawer but it was not there also. Then he remembered, L borrowed it the other day.

Severus guessed that he have to see her after all.

#

L was combing her black hair in front of her mirror when she heard a loud knock on the door. She could sense who it was. She was thinking for awhile on how to put some show on that boring night. With just a single snap of her fingers, her flower-printed sleepwear changed into a white seductive lingerie. She flattened out her hair and smoother out the dress she was wearing.

Another urgent knock came again and L opened the door.

"Miss L, my. . ." He stopped at the moment his eyes landed to the beautiful lady in front of him. His expression was worth a million. She was seriously laughing out loud inside her head. He gasped and he looked like she just caught him off guard. L saw Severus swallowed and his Adam's apple was bobbing in his throat.

"Hi. Severus Snape. How may I help you?" She said sweetly in a silky voice, she leaned on to her door frame waiting for his answer. She could see that he was thinking of leaving her behind. Speechless red faced Severus Snape? That moment was so priceless and she was enjoying it.

He avoided her gaze, "My. .My quill. Miss L. My quill." He said uncomfortably.

L motioned him to enter, "Would you like to come inside?" She asked.

"It's not necessary." He answered still not looking at her.

So let be it. See if you'll resist, L thought.

She turned around and walk toward her bag which was lying on the floor at the end of her bed. Slowly she picked down the bag without bending her knees, the short end of the lingerie went up, exposing her hips. She wondered if Severus was watching behind.

She retrieved the quill and she was now walking toward Severus, slowly and gracefully. Staring into his black pair of eyes, dark and intimidating. Why does it feel like this suddenly? L felt something constricting in her chest. Like the time stopped and everything was in slow motion. And why does her heart misbehaving like that. L wake up! Her mind said and accidentally the quill fell out of her hand.

L was kneeling on the ground, picking up the quill which was now broken in half. She was down on her knees as she repair his quill with her magic. She was so completely irresistible not to look at. Severus could see her perfect body in that sheer dress. From her neck to her shoulder blades. Her breast was visible beneath the soft fabric and Severus could see her curves and her intimate part down there. Oh god, if there's any, put me away from this trouble, He prayed.

"Severus. Severus. Hey!" L woke Severus from his trance. She handed him his quill.

"Thanks." He said and left. Severus suddenly remembered how to breathe again.

That was weird, the thing L felt lately. Perhaps, it was just the soul and the bind between them. She sat down to her working table and see that she still have his bottle of ink. Any moment he would knock again, L was certain of that. He never worked without this particular ink, L didn't know what was so special about it, maybe it has some magical potion, possibly.

Knock, knock, knock. She was right, there he was again.

"Come in! It's open." L shouted, Severus entered her room.

His ink in on her hand, she was sitting on her table showing much of her flawless legs, "Looking for this?" she asked him with a tired purring voice.

"Yes, Miss L, will you give it to me so I can leave." He said expressionless. Like he got no interest at all but his eyes telling her otherwise.

She walked slowly toward him, barefoot. Until she facing him so close and he was not moving even if she was just a few inches away from his hot body.

"Give me my ink and stop what you're doing." He sneered.

"What am I doing?" L whispered to him. It sounded like she was asking herself the same question. L circled him, so close that she could touch him and smell his manly scent. This was supposed to be just for fun, but why does she feels like she wanted more than that?

She faced him, stepping closer toward his front. The ink was on her left hand. It was like there was something pulling her arms to touch him, to run her palms into his chest. And it happened when she was just thinking about it. Everything became blurred, L couldn't think straight and she was drowning with her own ragged breathing, her heart was racing, her feet turned to jelly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped and it brought her back to her consciousness. Severus grabbed her right hand tightly away from him.

L forgot how to speak, she was completely speechless and was wondering what the heck was going on with herself! In an instant she tip-toed and her lips landed into his thin pale lip. And they were both in shock.

It happened so quickly, there was a surging heat all over her body, urging her to press herself into his body and drag him down to her bed. Slowly she run her palm into his chest. L disappeared the ink in her hand so she could freely wrap her hand around his neck. She could've stop herself already but unbelievably Severus was responding to L's passionate kiss.

Why couldn't I stop this? Why am I allowing myself to be kissed by her? Severus was asking herself but it fades away as he couldn't control it anymore. It was like he was caught with a tidal wave, destructive and overflowing. Burning with desire. He let go of her hand and pulled her closer to him. He could feel her lustful touch beneath his black sweater. L was pulling and twirling his black hair around her fingers. He was doing the same. Severus kissed her savagely, desperate and deliberately. Their tongue found it's rhythm, like it was dancing together. A moan escaped his mouth. That was unstoppable. He run his palm into L's back, until it landed into her butt. He grabbed and squeeze it with madness and he heard her moan.

He lifted her up and she crossed her legs around his waist. Carrying her as Severus walked toward her bed while she was nuzzling his pale cold neck. Severus carelessly lay her down and he landed on top of her. L pulled his shirt off leaving him half naked. She was massaging his back with her warm hand and the other was gripping his head while he busied himself clawing her thigh.

Severus heard her moan in his ear as he bite her neck playfully, nipping her earlobes. "Ah, Sev, please. Hmm. Sev." She was calling him 'Sev'. There was only one person who was calling him that name. Lily.

"There is someone for you, Sev. Someone who deserves your love, someone who deserves your heart." Severus remembered Lily telling him that when he was dying. Lily's voice woke him up from the hideous thing he was doing with L. Before anything could happen, he should make it stop.

"No. No." Severus grunted. Pulling himself out of her grasp, out of her bed. She gave him a disappointed expression.

L stood up and stepped closer to the man, "Please, Sev." She pleaded.

He pushed her back to her bed and yelled down to her. "No! Never. Ever. Call me that! You have no right to call me that!" Severus grabbed his sweater and the ink at her table. "Just forget what happened tonight," he looked at her once again before he left, there was an absolute sadness in her face. She deserved it for putting me into this situation, Severus thought.

Though he admit he was hurting too. The one he wished to make love with was already taken away from him by the man he loathed so much. And she was taken away forever. Buried deep down the earth, together with his heart. He would never be in love again.

The moment he exited L's room, he saw Professor McGonagall standing in the hallway dressed in her green night gown. She looked at Severus puzzled at his appearance. He forgot that he was still shirtless, he immediately put it back and head on to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Cold Christmas

The last day in Hogwarts before Christmas break, the Defense Against the Dark Art N.E.W.T students were gathered around Severus inside the training room as he was demonstrating the new lesson they needed to practice during their vacation time. Teaching them the other technique in magical traveling, _fleogan_ , or in other words 'to fly'. The use of a wind to lift oneself and to move from point to point. It was much more comfortable type of traveling than apparating. However it requires much effort than any other disappearing magic. It takes a lot of control of one's body to be able to float in the air, and it was not only the body, also the wind. The wind which would carry the person whose controlling it. Winds are ever changing, it goes in every direction it wants, therefore this lesson will take much more of time to be learn completely and smoothly, especially for those all the dunderheards.

Some students gasped in amazement as Severus showed them how to fly effortlessly from corner to corner of the room. Some of them clapped and whistled.

"This is not an entertainment show to exhibit an inappropriate gesture such as clapping." He declared in front of Neville Longbottom who instantly stopped his hand.

He surveyed the room, looking for a volunteer. "Draco Malfoy, in front." He pointed out.

Draco obliged and went at the very center.

"The first step in flying." Severus said.

"Am I supposed to answer that or demonstrate it?" He asked clueless.

"Both if you want to impress your girlfriend." he sneered.

"The first step in flying is to will the wind beside you, gather enough amount of it that is equal to your physical weight, let it envelope you." Draco said while using his wand to summon the wind around the room and eventually, he was levitating a few inches above the floor.

"Excellent." He said in monotone. Moving on to the other students, he called another name, "Goyle, the second step."

Goyle surprised at Severus' instant request. "M- -Me? Wh- -What?" He stammered.

"Don't tell me you haven't learn anything since the beginning of this lesson?"

Nervously Goyle went to the center with shaking knees. "The second step is- -is- -is to m- -make the wind be part of your- -your body and- -and balance yourself." After a minutes of trying, Goyle slowly glided. The grumpy professor could see that he was having a hard time in balancing his own heaviness and then accidentally Goyle completely lose himself and in a blink of an eye he landed face first on the hard floor a with great impact.

The students gathered around him. Goyle seemed to be fine, he slowly stood up wincing and touching his nose bleeding from the fall.

"Draco bring him to Madam Pomfrey." L said to Draco.

Severus glared down to her, "And who are you to command my student? For all I know, it's not you who teach them, and you are just useless assistant of mine." The students quieted, all of them was watching Severus and L. "I'm sure it's nothing of a serious injury, right Goyle? And perhaps you might try to lose some weight." He said sarcastically to Goyle and his friends sniggered.

"You're right, I'm just your useless assistant and you are a professor, therefore, it is in your duty to make sure that your students won't get hurt or be injured even if it's just from a minor accident. And a professor has no right to ridicule his own student in front of his class." L said in a crossed arms.

He pointed his wand to her shoulder blade, "Are you really that brainless. Did I just tell you that I don't want you anymore in any of my classes? Can't you pick up the words I don't need you. And are you really that stubborn to show off yourself in front of me when I told you not to." He pushed her hard with the tip of his wand. Severus was all aware that every students inside wee watching, well, that was good, Severus thought, so L would know what was she for him. "Get out of here. I don't want to see your face anymore!" He turned toward the students, "Class dismiss," he announced.

L left the room stomping her feet. He saw her wiped her cheeks. He knew that he had crossed a line and he hurt her feelings. He thought, that's okay, it's better off that way than letting her believe that he would be a good man who would take care of her. Because he would never be that man. He was not cut up to be one.

The moment the room cleared from all the students I decided to come straight to Professor McGonagall's office, and I was welcomed instantly the second I knock.

Professor McGonagall sat behind the Headmaster's office table. She motioned Severus to sit but he remained standing. The paintings of the past headmasters was hanging on the wall, greeting the Professor whose absolutely looked like he would kill anyone at any given time.

"Professor Snape, this must be an important matter, to see me here during your class hour. What is it?" Professor McGonagall said eyeing Severus with wonder.

"I can't take it anymore," he snapped.

She gave him a puzzled look, "What is _it_?"

"Lily. Lily Lei."

She removed her eyeglasses, "Who?"

"Lily Lei. Miss L. Professor McGonagall don't tell me you hired her without knowing some basic information about her?"

Her lips turned into thin line and said, "I didn't hired her, nor paid her for that position. Professor Snape, even if I offered her, she won't accept it. Miss L helped rebuilding Hogwarts and the only favor she wanted is to work with you. Her name doesn't matter, though it's a bit surprising to know it. She's a kind sweet girl and I trust her." She smiled.

Severus couldn't believe this, even the Headmistress was caught by L's charm. And L working for free and Professor McGonagall trusted her without knowing L's real name. What's wrong with all this people. And based on what she had said, it sounded like his request was already answered.

"What about Miss L? She seems to be working fine with you. The student likes her."

"I'm requesting for her immediate termination for his position as my assistant. I don't want her and I don't need her." He said in his best convincing tone.

"Is this because of some personal reason? Don't want another Lily in your life? Is this sudden request has something to do with the night I saw you?" She said hiding a smile.

Appalled at her last question he said, "It's nothing to do with anything you said Professor McGonagall. I just can't take her impulsive childish behavior anymore."

"You're a teacher, I'm certain you have a lot of students who has the exact behavior as L. And you handled them pretty well. Why give up on a girl?" She waited for his answer.

Severus didn't want to admit that she was right, it was all personal for him. Yes, he didn't want any other Lily, no more. And yes, he didn't want her anymore because he was afraid of doing _that_ again to L. He was afraid to loose himself again. He guessed he already know the headmistress' decision, though he still waited for her words.

"I'm afraid I can't give you what you want. It was her decision to work with you, and it'll be her decision to leave you." She said as she put her glasses back.

"Well, then, I guess I need to talk to her to leave me. Thanks Headmistress."

He was walking toward the door but before he left the room, Professor McGonagall said, "No one can resist the call of love, Severus Snape."

Without turning to her he said wistfully, "Love is a painful risk and I've had enough of. . . . .pain." Then he left.

The last gathering before the Christmas break inside the Great Hall, was full of chattering and whispering students. Outside, the snow was falling, all the staff and teachers were now sitting in the front podium, except L, who was still nowhere to be found, not even in the garden where she usually went.

Severus didn't get to talk to her after his meeting with Professor McGonagall. He thought she was still moping about what happened in the training room. He knew it was so wrong of to yell at her in front of his class but it's the only way to wake her up from her insanity.

"Professor Snape, where is Miss L?" Professor Slughorn asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care."

"I saw her sometimes, she entered the room where the Mirror of Erised is hidden." He whispered.

He looked at him, interested on what L was doing in the room.

"Oh look, speaking of your lady, here she comes. She's so pretty." He said patting my back.

He instantly glared at him, horrified when he said the 'your lady'. He stood up, "She's not my lady." And he backed off.

After L spent the cold day outside in the lake, she decided to attend the last feast before the Christmas vacation. Within that day, she already got a lot of advance Christmas gift from the students, a bunch of letters and flowers from some random kids. They made her day bearable for her after what Severus had done to her, after humiliating L in front of teen age students.

I know that he's mad at me because of what happened that night, and I know it is me to blame for the way he's acting lately. But he has no right to do that.

She knew it was just his defensive mechanism, he was just afraid to let anyone see the soft side of him, the other him whose hiding beneath the monster he wanted for everyone to see. L wouldn't give up on him, he might yell at her, push her away, it doesn't matter. What matter for L was she had seen more than enough to prove that he was capable of love.

Upon entering the Great Hall, L saw Severus talking to Professor Slughorn but when he laid his eyes on her, he stood up and left, right away. When she got to her sit she asked him, "Where did he go?" He just shrugged.

She looked at Professor McGonagall and she just gave her a sympathetic smile.

She left the Great Hall and went to her room, she didn't want to stay there, not without Severus on her side.

The next day, the departure of the students in Hogwarts, they had left by the train. L didn't see Severus left, he didn't even say goody bye. Filch just told her that Severus had left too early before breakfast. So she guessed she needed to go back alone as she had arrived there alone on her first day.

Christmas was the most ridiculous thing to celebrate aside from his birthday. He didn't understand why people likes it very much, when they have to endure such cold temperature. And every surroundings were covered with white, when it's the season that makes the road so slippery. Snows were falling making the windowsill stuck frozen and full with messy snow flakes. For the man who lives alone, there was nothing special about this non-sense holiday. Nonetheless, it was just a normal day that would soon be forgotten the moment it passed.

As usual his Christmas festivities included only reading and writing new lessons, sometimes making potions, most of the time just watching the flame in the fireplace as he sipped his hot tea together with his old owl and his house elf, Elvies, who was not so grateful for his being his master. Even a house elf couldn't stand to be with him so what more if it was a person. Then it suddenly brought him the memory of L.

Where is she now? What is she going to do with her vacation? And how will she celebrate her Christmas? And a dreadful thought came in to Severus. Who would she be with in this cold free days?

Why was he thinking about her? And what did he care about who would she spend her days with? He should be happy if she was with someone else, so she wouldn't have to be the great obstruction of his life. Maybe if she was with Fred, she would decide to leave him be and move on with him. Well, that was a good idea. If it happens, finally, Severus would be getting rid of her and he would be free from her forever.

The Severus inside of him interrupted him, "Do you really want that to happen? Fred and L? L caressing his back like she did to you that night?" He pushed it out of his mind. He didn't want to remember that night.

After three days of boredom inside his house, he still got no news from L, she didn't appear in his room nor there was a raven flying around. She had been so utterly quiet for the past few days. Although he knew she was there in her house, he felt calm and peaceful, that's how he could tell. However, there was something urging him to see her, and he restrained himself to step out of his door.

Anyway, his peaceful day had been interrupted when a knock came in to his door. And the foolish him inside his head were jumping up and down roaring, "Please, let it be L! Let it be L!" And he celebrated in his head as he saw her standing there in front of his door in a red winter coat and a black furr scarf. Her hair was covered with snow. Shivering outside on his front steps Severus motioned her to come in.

"Hi." A puff of breath came out as she spoke, "Hi Severus Snape."

"What?" he asked hiding the cheerfulness of his voice. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I just came here to apologize for my unprofessional behavior. You know what I'm talking about. And I'm sorry."

Surprised at her sincere apology, he looked down at her, "Let's just forget about it and never mention it again."

"And also," she hesitated then went on, "I- -I'm here to- -to invite you tomorrow for Christmas dinner. Please come." She looked around and waved her hand to his house elf, "And you can bring him with you." She said.

"I'll see if I can." he said noncommittally

"Okay, then, see you. Goodbye Severus." She smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It made him smile to, at least inside.

#

After L had cooked and prepared for her supposed to be visitor she sat in her couch waiting for the Christmas eve, hoping that Severus would knock and enter her house. In fact, she was so excited to give him his gift, a new quill. The room was quiet except to the sound of logs crackling on her fireplace and the faintest sound of a Christmas carols outside.

A loud bang came from her kitchen, she hurried to see what was that, then a familiar voice surprised her.

"Hey, Merry Christmas L, dear." Fred said and he hugged her so tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Fred, what are you doing here? You should spend your Christmas with your family," she said hiding her utmost surprise and unwelcome voice. First of, he was not the one she was expecting and second the had already talked about it, that she couldn't leave her house, however she didn't tell him the reasons why. She was tied to Severus, that's not a good explanation, much more the 'soul-binding things.'

"We decided to celebrate in advance so I can also be with you." He said giving her a quick wet kiss.

"That's so sweet of you," she hugged him.

"All for you my dear, and this are a gift for you." He gave L a bunch of colorful boxes.

Flattered, she said, "This is too much Fred."

"It's not all from me, that is from my Mom, I supposed it's a hand-knitted sweater, this from my dad, I supposed it's a screwdriver, this from George, if it's a food, don't eat it. Okay? And the other is, well, just read the card." He said.

They were now sitting at the sofa, their faces were so closed and later on they kissed each other passionately and she felt so guilty to think of Severus' savage kissed that night in her bed. The unwanted thought of Severus made her accidentally bit Fred's lip.

"Ouch, that was hard." He smiled teasingly.

"Ow, sorry, omigod it's bleeding. I'm sorry." L said, touching his bleeding lip and kissed it again.

"That's better, love." He tucked a strand of her hair into the back of her ear, "I have something for you." He placed a ticket in her hand. "I bought a ticket for the two of us. A stage opera of Les Miserables, I heard that it's really popular in the muggle community."

"Wow, that's great! It says here it'll be three days after Christmas, and it's in. . ." L looked at him awestruck.

"In Paris. Yes, the city of love, my dear. And you told me you wanted to see Paris."

Delighted at his sweetness, L hugged him and they kissed again. In every seconds of their physical contact, their desires were rising and peaking up, higher and higher. L hastily unbutton Fred's polo shirt and tossed it away. L kissed him in his jaw, to his pulsing neck, to his soft chest. She was on top of him while he moaned deeply, grasping for air as L unbelted his pants.

Knock, knock, knock. L suddenly stopped. Dreadfully realizing that Severus was the one who was knocking on her door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Fred asked her curiously. She nodded.

Severus knocked again. He though he heard a man's voice, perhaps it was just some show on the television. The door opened and he saw her flustered face, her hair is in mess, very uncharacteristically for her. She was wearing a pink dress, the skirt I noticed was slightly crumpled and in her back stood a shirtless man, Fred.

"Professor Snape?" He asked L, "Why is he here? Why? Why do you? I don't get it. Are you still working for him during vacation?" He put back his shirt as he scowled at the thought of his girlfriend working on that greasy git.

Severus entered the room, "I was invited by her." He told Fred with a smirk on his face. "And I see that I'm not the only one she invited." He looked at L and her face turned to pink.

"You invited him, and you didn't invite me? So that's why you're so surprised to see me here? Because you're expecting him? Not me?" Fred asked L in a shaking voice.

Fred was jealous with Severus and he was enjoying the look on the young man's face. So he was the only one she invited. That was great to hear.

"No, no, no Fred. Please calm down, I'm so. . ."

Severus interrupted before anything could go wrong. "I apologize for my interruption but I wasn't here to spend my Christmas eve here, believe me it wasn't in my to do list," he said smugly to the glaring face of Fred. "Here," he gave a card to L, "that's Professor Slughorn's invitation, he wants your presence there with me. I'm sure he'll appreciate you. . ."

"I'm sorry Severus. I can't go. I already have plan that day." L said in apologetic tone while she was looking down at the invitation card.

"Is that important?" Severus asked pushing down the disappointment.

Fred answered for her, "Yes." He put his arm around L, "We're going to Paris that day. Right?" He turned to L. Severus saw his lower lips with a splotch of blood.

"Er, yes, I'm sorry Professor Severus. I'm sure Professor Slughorn will understand. I'll just send him a gift, though."

"Well then, I leave you two," he said backing away.

"Professor, perhaps you can stay, I made. . ."

Fred interrupted her, "No, L. He said he doesn't want to be here, let him leave."

Before Severus closed the door he saw him kissed her, holding her back. Severus closed his fist, mentally kicking himself for inviting her in the first place.

On his way back to his cold dark house, he kicked up the snow in his annoyance. He was pissed off, of Christmas and everything, that was really bad idea to went to L's house. He didn't know what made him pissed off more, to watched the last scene or to watched that L was doing _it_ with another man. And L just turned down his invitation, she never said no before in any party of Slughorn. And she turned it down to see Paris? She chose Paris over the party?

 _Or you are pissed because she chose Fred over you_. His other self whispered in his head.

Severus would make sure that she wouldn't enjoy what she had chosen.

On December twenty eight, instead of going to Slughorn's party, Severus disguised himself as a different man, his black hair was now short blonde one, his eyes were now pair of green and he was wearing a muggle business attire, just for the sake of following the two on Paris.

He wasn't doing it because of jealousy, he told himself in a hundred of times. He was just concern, not to her, but to his soul, that was all, he convinced himself.

 _Then why are you so furious at the sight of their entwined hands? At their touching lips?_ The foolish him said inside his head.

He ran his hands through his blonde hair as he hid between the crowd entering the theater. He just lost their sight. _Dammit!_ Using his magic he transfigured a blank paper into a ticket similar to other.

Severus entered the cold dark theater. How was he supposed to find her in that too crowded place, he couldn't even use his wand to lighten up every faces in that place.

After a minutes, the theater fully dimmed and he still couldn't find her. Unentertained at the musical show he exited the theater. He decided to wait outside. Because of her he had to endure the cold air. _Damn that woman!_

It took an hours when finally the crowd started to exit. Then he saw them huddled together in the corner, showing physical display of affection. He totally lost his patience and control. Severus hid behind the tree, he used his wand to throw a ball of snow to the two and he dissapparated.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Boyfriends

Another year had added up in to Severus desolate life. The morning he was awaken by the chirping of owls inside his dark sitting room, all of it carried a box and letters. The irritated man shooed them after he dislodged all the things attached in their claw. He was not interested to read any of it all, it has all the same rubbish contents: **Happy Birthday Professor Snape**. As if there was something to be happy about being old. He had no will to open and unwrap all the boxes laid on his floor, he was sure it's all just some crap and something useless.

"Master, your house elf made you a cake for your birthday. Happy birthday to my master Severus Snape." Elvies gave his scowling master a grubby cake messed with colorful toppings and on the icy surface was a disorganized thirty eight candles already melting. "And Elvies give you birthday gift. Elvies hope to see his master happy." He passed him a box wrapped with crumpled newspaper. Severus frowned inwardly as he looked at it.

"Thank you." He said even though he was not grateful at all.

Elvies stood beside Severus while he was sitting on his worn out sofa. The house-elf looked at his with his shinning big green eyes. "Elvies prepared a lot of food for his master." He started to count with his thin long fingers, "Chocolate eclair, spicy pork meatballs, grilled beef, parsley salad, apple and blueberry pie, creamy pasta and. . ."

"Why do you cooked all that? You know that I never celebrate a birthday before," he said irritated to Elvies for wasting so much food. When no one else would eat that but himself.

"H-he. . .H-he thought. . .that...m-maybe. . .you can invite you. . .your. . ." The house-elf started to get nervous as he stared up to the deadly glare of Severus.

He looked daggers at the shaking house-elf, daring it to continue, but the elf didn't mind his murderous gaze.

". . .my master's girlfriend. The one who made m-m-my m-master smile." He said in a shaking voice.

 _Why would people assume that L is my girlfriend. That's ridiculous. I'm not even talking to her like a boyfriend to her. Firenze thought we're dating, Professor Slughorn said she's my girl and now my idiot house elf?_ Severus thought the insanity of the idea of it.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He hit him with his rolled newspaper.

His eyes bulged in surprise, "Elvies is sorry for his wrong thought," he bang his head to the armchair. Then he stopped and he put his finger in his lips like he remembered something. "But Elvies saw his master Severus muttering while he was asleep. Master whispered a name, it sounds like. . .like. . ."

Once again Severus threw him a dubious glare.

"M- -M- -Miss. . .Miss L! Yes. Elvies hear master muttering that name."

He hit him again with his newspaper in each of his words he said, "It. Is. Not. True." He pointed at the kitchen, "go back to your hiding place!"

The house-elf turned to leave in defeat and he mumbled, what Severus heard was, ". . .old man no chance to a young beautiful girl."

He threw him the newspaper, rolling his eyes. _Stupid elf! Who says I want a chance._

 _Wait! Was the stupid house-elf watching me sleep? So that's mean he's entering my room without my permission_. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, enraged at his great birthday.

And who supposed to eat all that? It would just be wasted and spoil. He sat down, slouching on his armchair as he massaged his temple with his fingers. Morosely contemplating on how to spend his already unpleasant day. Deep inside of foolish Severus, was pondering on how to invite L in his house. What would he say, "Miss L it's my birthday and it's my pleasure to have you spend the day with me."? But it sounded like a downright absurd. Everybody knows he was good at giving detentions and punishments but inviting someone to attend his birthday, it was never his strong suit much less ask a lady inside his unpresentable house. And what if L once would again decline his invitation and chose to be with Fred once more.

 _What do I care about her, she's just my personal assistant, that's all. Okay, so I'll go and ask her because she works with me and it'll be just a formal lunch with a colleague. Nothing more than that._ He was thinking for awhile before going to L.

On the other hand, L was on her house, doing nothing but to stare absentmindedly right in front of the television.

It was a boring day and it was so tiring for L to do nothing but sat there watching the Lord of The Rings while munching a flavorless popcorn. She was wearing his heart printed pajamas and she had no plan on changing her clothes. L just decided that today she would be just lazy like a sloth.

She was watching the scene of Gollum saying 'my precious' when his television was blocked by Fred's body. She jumped in surprise, seeing him in his brown business suit and she got conscious at her displeasing appearance, she still hadn't comb her hair nor brushed her teeth. _Damn it! Why does he always come in a wrong timing._ She secretly cursed inside her head.

She straightened out her bed head hair with her fingers and stood up. "Fred, what are you doing here?" She said trying to sound pleased to see him.

He gave L a quick peck in her lips, "Saving you my princess in your lonesome castle." He glanced at her television and said, "Cool. What's up?" He looked back to her and grabbed her waist.

"Er, nothing much. Just watching movie marathon." She ran her palms into his broad shoulder, her body was so close to his that she could feel his bulging masculinity down there. "Why are you here, weren't you working?" She whispered.

"I'm going to get your ass off here." He said playfully and he squeezed her ass.

"I'm fine Fred and I don't want to get out of here." She pulled back from him.

"You're not fine here, look at yourself, I never seen you like this. Come with me in the joke shop we have a new product, and I'll show you about it." He said as they sat in the couch.

"Congrats Fred I'm sure it'll be a good one." She said cheerfully. "But I really don't want to go anywhere," she smile then added, "I'm kinda lazy this day." She yawned.

He became silent for a moment, disappointed at her, "Is it because of that greasy Professor?"

She shook her head, "No, no. Of course not. What does he got to do with it?" She said incredulously.

"Everything from the beginning." He said petulantly.

"Trust me Fred it's nothing. I swear. It's just my job. Okay?" She assured him.

He shook his head, "Trust you? How can I trust when you can't even tell me a simple matter. You didn't tell me that he's just from here. Why do you have to be always near him?" He asked doubtfully.

She fell silent, not wanting to admit the truth that she couldn't be far from Severus because they had tied their soul. She really wanted Fred and she do love the sweet guy in front of her, it's just that if she has to chose between the two, it would always be Severus, no second thought. He would always be L's first in everything even in her own life. Not telling Fred the truth might hurt him but doing otherwise it would do the same so she chose to remain secretive about herself and Severus.

"See, there is something." He pointed out. "I don't know about it, but it looks like a lot of explanation to do. I reckon you're not going to tell me about it, so maybe we can talk when you are ready." He said in defeated voice and kissed her goodbye.

"Fred, no. Listen. . ."

It's too late he already disapparated.

L reluctantly followed him. She must tell him a believable alibi.

#

Inside the joke shop office, L found Fred hunched in front of the window overlooking the Diagon Alley. She slowly approached him.

"Fred." L hugged him from his back. She put her arms around him so tightly. He wasn't moving. "I'll tell you, it's nothing. Me and Severus. I'm just working for him."

He faced her and gripped her shoulder. "I already know about that. At least tell me something that I need to know."

She sighed, "It was Dumbledore's task for me before he died. He wanted to make sure that Severus will be safe. So he summoned me. He thought that I'm the best one that will provide safety and protection to Severus because I can do wandless magic. He paid me a lot of muggle money and thousand of galleon." _It's not entirely lie though._ She convinced herself guiltily.

There was a knit between his brows, "He is safe now, you saved him. Why do you still need to work for him and live in that filthy street? He is old enough to protect himself and you-know-who is gone for good. Your job is done."

"Er, Dumbledore and me swore an unbreakable vow." She lied.

He looked at her, unconvinced, "Unbreakable vow? Why would he do that for Snape? That's ridiculous." He walked toward his table and motioned her to follow.

"Now you know, are we okay now?" She asked as she enclosed herself into his arms.

"You didn't tell me where you came from?" He looked at her intently, looking for the truth.

 _There's no way in hell that I'm going to tell him that I'm from the Outer World, he's not supposed to know that._ "I'm from Los Angeles." She lied. She hope he would believe it.

"And you're real name." He asked smugly.

"I already told you just call me L. I didn't have a good past, I don't want to bring it to the present it's hurting me." She let go of him but he grabbed her and whirled her around and he was hugging her again.

"I'm sorry. I understand you, I love you L. And no matter how bad your past is, I will always love you more that anything else." He said silently.

"More than your joke shop?" She asked teasingly.

"Hmmm. Let me think. . . .Yes! Definitely. I love you more that this joke shop." He pulled her closer and put her on top of his table. He vanished all the stuff in his table so she had the table on herself. He kissed her passionately, and L kissed him back returning the burning sensation.

He pulled her hips closer to his bulging front, L yelped. Their breathing became more rush and rapid. They moaned at the same time while they were kissing with hunger. Their tongues were touching, his teeth nipping her lower lip. His hand traveled inside her shirt, his palm was hot against her soft skin. He unclasped her bra and slowly his palm found her breast, without hesitation he started kneading it. His thumb circling her taut nip, it sent a heat all throughout her body making every part of her sensitive to his fierce touches. He was about to undress her when they were interrupted by a loud knock. Fred and L jumped out off each other.

George entered the room and stopped midway when he saw the two. "Ow! Sorry. Fred now is not the time for snogging in our desk. C'mon. There's a lot of customers down. It's obvious I need some help." Then he left.

"I'm sorry, I need to go downstairs, you stay here okay? I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and left.

L sat waiting for Fred to come back, it was almost half an hour since he left and she was getting weaker for being far away from Severus. And when she was just thinking of him, there was a searing pain in her palm where the mark of Aster was and a bright light shape of a star appeared in her pale palm.

It was Severus. He was calling her. L left a note to Fred and disappeared with her usual burst of light.

Severus apparated right in front of L's living room, just by the scene of neglected television playing a movie he knew that L wasn't here. The only noise coming inside was the dialogue in the television. He search around the kitchen, looking at the picture frames hanging on the wall, all of it was a photograph of different flowers but there was one that stood out from the rest, a calla lily, its elegance and simplicity was much more noticeable than the other.

He moved on to the second floor and there, the wall was covered with hanging portrait and landscape paintings, a muggle creation, means it wasn't moving. Severus eyes landed on the charcoal portrait of a silver doe and a raven, he recognized it as his patronus and L's animagi. Admiring L's ability and delighted at the idea of having a part of him in her collection. There was a canvass and an easel in the corner near the door. There was a lot of colorful paints on the floor, he almost stumbled on one. _What a mess._

It was so wrong to wander around someone's house without permission, but he was so curious what does her room looked like. Certainly she wasn't there so he opened the room and the look of her room caught her full attention. It was like he was standing in the outer space, it was like he was floating into darkness together with the glittering stars and the nine planets. All was black, opposite of what he expected, from the ceiling to the floor, her bed and pillows were all black, and what was with the pillows? She have to much pillow on her bed. He opened the light switch and the nine planets hanging on the ceiling lightened up. The ceiling was full of twinkling tiny light bulb. As stunning like L.

He left her room, he turned toward the next room, near the stair. It was lock, but he used Alohomora spell to opened it. Severus entered the room, astounded at his surrounding, it was very different from her dark room, here, it was all white but every side of the walls arrayed with different armor, mostly a muggle gun, organized from it's sizes and length. To the other side, hangs an arrows and compact bows, crossbow and a simple hunting bow. To the opposite side were swords, knife, and other metals that could surely cut a skin. _What was she doing with all this weapon?_

He left the second floor and sat on L's armchair, the television still playing. He looked at the clock, he wondered if she slept with Fred last night. He was getting more antsy from waiting for her to come back. His eyes stopped in a star shaped doily at the center table.

Then a memory came back in his head, he remembered what she had said on how to contact her. Severus pulled out his wand and he skeptically draw a star in the air. He waited for a moment, waiting.

L appeared right inside her living room, but the moment she set foot, she stumbled upon the popcorn bowl laid on the floor and instantly she loss her balance and fell on her knees in front of Severus who was sitting in the armchair.

Severus shocked face when he felt the weight of her hand on his center. "Get off your hand on me." He said in a cold slow voice.

Not aware where her hand landed, when she looked up, she was shocked where her hand was. Right at the very center of his manhood.

"Omigod. Omigod." She pulled away frantically from him and looking down at her feet, she said in a red face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She said consciously.

Severus stood up and turned his back on her as if he was afraid of her to fall again. _Oh my effing god, did I just touched the hardness of him beneath that pants?_ _  
_L shivered at the thoughts.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Fred. Is there something wrong?" She was still bit disoriented at the feelings of her hand on his.

He was silent for awhile and then he faced her. His eyes were like a pit, dark and infinite. Full of undiscovered emotions. For a split second L thought she was falling. She held her breath as she stared in his striking pair of eye gazing down at her.

L saw his hands turned into fist, like he was straining himself to burst out. "Where did you slept last night?" He asked silently.

 _Of all the questions? Why he got so interested?_ "Er, here, of course. Where would I be?" She straightened out her tangled hair, conscious at his lingering eyes on her.

"Yeah, where would you be?" He said coldly.

"What's wrong Severus, why did you call me?"

"Nothing." He snapped.

L faced him, "No, tell me."

"You're really making my life miserable. That's all!"

Startled at what he said, _how could he tell me that, I'm not doing anything_. "How?" L said angrily.

"Do you have any idea what your soul's doing inside me while you're away? It's the worst feelings I'm going to deal with the rest of my life." He glared down to her.

"Worst?" Her voice quivered in madness, "That soul saved your life!"

"Yes! And it's killing me. It's more than just a poison you gave me." He sneered.

"Poison? Are we going to argue again about this?" L crossed her arms restraining herself not to cry.

"Not until you stop going in every place you wanted to be. Don't be selfish, you're enjoying yourself to the other places while I am continually suffering alone with your rogue soul!" He glared at her and left L in tears.

She threw the bowl of popcorn to the door where Severus just left.

"Get a life!" Severus heard L behind the door.

As he walked in to the cobblestone path, he saw a figure hiding in a black hooded jacket that reminded him of L when he first met her. It was standing in just few steps away from L's house. The man was looking to where Severus had came from and when he stepped forward to see clearly the man's face, the hooded man ran away and entered a cul-de-sac alley. Severus followed him but he lost the sight of him instantly.

There was something strange and foreboding about the man. He knew that Spinner's End has no good reputation, it was where the poor and criminal lives. Perhaps it was just a thief whose looking for another victim. And he was sure L could deal with it, especially in her collections of weapon, much more her magical ability.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Awkward Moment

Severus couldn't sleep that night. It kept on replaying in Severus head, L's hand into his private part. He could still feel the weight of her hand into his, and it was the best sensation her felt with her. The memory of it, was playing on his mind, giving him another frustration that he wanted to let go, because if he didn't, he might burst out. The thought of L's hand gripping his erection so tightly gave a shiver of delight down his spine, giving him a solid pleasure, making him hard and painfully aroused.

No matter how he imagined things like that with L, that wouldn't happen. She's committed to someone who was a lot younger than him and has an umpteen experience in romancing. What was he against that Fred? He only knows how to brew potion and cast a complex and killing spell, that's all he could have, aside from making others life miserable.

He tossed around in his bed, and tried as he might, he really couldn't sleep. L was still disturbing his mind. He got up of his bed and went downstairs. Elvies asleep on the cupboard. It was almost midnight, everybody were peacefully lying on their comfortable bed, probably dreaming.

There was something pulling him to go outside, so he put on his Oxford jacket and went ahead. The street were surrounded with thick fog and the snow was falling, making the path slippery against his black shoes. Severus was walking to the left side and stopped when he saw a silhouette of a black hooded man, the one he saw last day. It was lurking outside L's front door, as if he was looking for something or a way in. Before it could step into L's front door Severus ran toward him.

"Stop! Reveal yourself!" He shouted, and the man looked. Surprised at his appearance.

He stopped abruptly when he saw the face behind the hood. White long hair, long nose and pale skin. What a dreadful incident to see Lucius Malfoy standing in a filthy damp street of Spinner's End.

"Traitor to the Dark Lord." He muttered.

Before Severus could respond to that, Lucius already had disapparated.

 _What is he doing in here? What is he planning? Why is he spying on L?_ That was an unpleasant situation for Severus. What if the man was planning a revenge on Severus? But then, why L? He couldn't let that happen. Not again.

He still remembers the pain and grief of loosing Lily in the hands of Voldemort, and for years he kept on blaming himself for putting his trust to the Dark Lord's malevolence. If history repeats itself, he wouldn't let it happen to L. _There would be no more Lily to die because of me._

Severus rushed toward L's door and knocked urgently.

L opened the door a matter of minutes later, her hair was dishevel and she was wearing a pink silk robe. She yawned.

"Pack up your things." He closed the door behind them.

She gave him a curious and terrified look, "What?" L pinched her cheeks.

"You're not dreaming. Hurry up and pack up your things." He pushed her to do what he said.

"Huh? Why? Wait! What's going on?" She asked perplexed at his urgent announcement.

He held her arm and lead her to the second floor, "You're moving."

She pulled out herself. "Moving? Are you insane? D'you know what time is it? Why? What's wrong? Explain please." She said frightened and bewildered.

"I saw Lucius Malfoy, lurking outside your home. I'm certain he's up to something and it has to do with the death of the Dark Lord. You need to move. . ."

She stopped him, "Lucius Malfoy? The hot man with blonde long hair?" She smirked, "Are you doubting my ability to defend myself from that man?"

Severus looked at him incredulously. _Hot? Huh? I can't believe this woman!_ "Don't underestimate that man, he has enough follower to continue the legacy of the Dark Lord."

She crossed her arms, "And what does he wants with me? If he's taking a revenge on you, why is he preying on me?"

"He probably knows about you, and second you are working for me."

She smirked with oh-really-reaction, "First, it's only you, me and Firenze that knows about myself being a Star Seer, and second so what if I'm working for you?" She patted his shoulder, "you're overreacting, Severus."

"You're a Star Seer, what are you being called a seer, if you cannot even tell the possible danger coming in to you?" He argued.

"You forgotten something, one, I told you, I don't rely much on foretelling the future. Second, my fate is not in my hands anymore. Third, it's because, you have half of my soul."

"You said it. We are connected, your fate is in my hands now so pack up and you'll do what I say." He justified.

"Severus, I'll be oka. . ."

He pushed her to the wall and gripped her arms. "Don't argue, please Lily Lei. Pack up now." His face was so near in her, he stared to her innocent eyes, he could smell her minty breath, "Please. Lily."

She nodded slowly, "Okay. . .Okay. . but I don't need to pack up my things, I can do magic, you know."

He let go of her and she remained in the wall, "You called me by my name. I thought you don't care about me, then why are you so desperate to protect me from your ex-friend."

"Think whatever you want. But desperate is not the right word, and he's never my friend." He said.

"And what are you doing outside in the middle of the night?" She asked suspiciously.

"I can't sleep, so I walked around." _And it's because of you're restless hand._

She squinted her eyes and said, "okay then, let's go." She held him and they disappeared.

Who would've thought that someday L would live inside a dragon's den. And being asked to moved in by a man in a freaking cold night time. It was crazy. For L, that Lucius was not a threat at all. She could just basically kick his ass off. She was thinking that Severus was only overreacting about that stuff. Maybe he was just undergoing such a terrible PTSD. _Poor Sevvy._

As they appeared into Severus musty living room, Llooked around and sighed. She thought of something and jumped right across him, "Severus! I have a bright idea."

He arched his brow.

"What if you move in to my house. I have an extra room, you will be comfortable around my house." She said. Hoping for a yes, but she doubted about it.

"No. You'll stay here for the meantime. And you'll not go anywhere without me, from now on." He said coldly. He knew that his house was not that presentable and clean as her house but there was no way he would stay in a woman's house.

"You sounds like you're grounding me." She crossed her arms around her.

"No. Just think of it as a security measures."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "So, where is my room?"

He led the way. L saw the house elf in the kitchen, "Hi Elvies, I'll be your housemate now."

Elvies jumped up and down, there was a tears in his big eyes. "Master is married! Master is married."

 _Ha? What the hell he's talking about?_ She made a funny face at Elvies reaction.

"Shut up!" Severus yelled to Elvies whose suppressing a smile. "Come on." Severus pulled her by her wrist, "this will be your temporary room." He opened the door for her. _So he could be a gentleman sometimes._

It was so dark inside, and it smells like a rotten wood, it seemed that it has been close for so many years, "Seriously, you need to renovate your house. The entire house." L declared.

"First thing first, this is my house, I have the rules for you to be follow, mainly, never enter my room. That is off-limits," he pointed at his room. "Don't touch anything, including my books, my potion underneath the stairs. Don't change anything around my house, except this room, you can have it the way you want it. Understand?"

L nodded. How could she move all her stuff inside that small room. She snapped her fingers and the room transformed exactly what her room looked like. She appeared all the electronics, paintings and her wardrobe inside the room.

Severus looked around the room now crammed with her stuff. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Er, what? That's all." She said in denial.

"That's all? How about your precious possession of deadly weapons?" He leaned on the door frame.

"Er, ha? What deadly possession are you saying?" She averted her gaze.

"So you're not hiding anything illegal in your other room?"

She faced him, "It's not illegal! It's all registered!" she snapped. _Oh shoot!_ "Er? What? Did I just. . ."

He gave her a oh-your-busted-and-I got-you smile. "Miss L, you are a terrible liar."

 _Yes I'm a terrible liar if I don't admit how wonderful it is to see him smiling in a full white teeth. It's like the most precious thing I've seen him doing, like once in a blue moon phenomenon. Severus Snape smiling because he caught me lying._ It made her smile too.

"Wait! How did you know? Aha! You're trespassing into my house?" She pointed her fingers to him.

"My point here is, you move all of it here, it's not safe there if you'll abandon it. It might fall to a wrong hands." Then he left.

"Severus!" she called him and he looked around. "Are you aware that you smiled?"

He rolled his eyes and shut the door in to his room.

The morning came Severus saw L in her pink silk robe sitting on his sofa in front of the fireplace sipping a mug of hot chocolate and eating a carrot cake, together with Elvies whose enjoying her company. He saw that she was holding all the birthday letters for him.

Severus listened to them.

"Why didn't he open it all?" She asked Elvies.

"Master doesn't want to celebrate his birthday." Elvies answered.

"But why?" She examined all the letters one by one.

He seized the letters in her hand. "Another rules, don't touch anything personal and don't talked about me on my back." He threw the letters into the fire. The paper caught the fire and later on it vanished.

"Why did you do that? It's unread." L asked.

"I don't have time to read such crap." He sat down to his armchair and read the news paper.

"He doesn't have time to read letters but has a lot of time scolding." Severus heard her whispered to Elvies.

It was how his days went. Hearing the two talked silently to each other like they were planning secretly. Both spent to much time in the kitchen, cooking lot of colorful pastries. Now his house was filled with the scent of sugar and caramel.

The next day, Severus and L was eating together in the kitchen, He caught her sometimes looking to Elvies as if she was talking to his mind. He knew that they were planning something childish and stupid. When Severus caught L shaking her head to Elvies, he finally spoke up, "I know you are planning something, I dare you not to do it anyway." He said blandly.

L simply shook her head afraid she might accidentally spill it again unconsciously.

He heard a knock on his door, looking at the two whose avoiding his gaze, he asked her. "Are you expecting someone?"

L stood up and said, "Er, yes, it's Fred. I'm gonna open it. Just sit and stay there, okay?" Before she left, she gave a wide eyes to Elvies who nodded vigorously.

 _She invited Fred without my permission? How dare that woman._

If it was Fred why was he hearing a lot of footsteps? He looked to the hallway and he was dumbfounded to see not only Fred but the entire Weasley family and Harry Potter and the know-it-all Granger. He felt that he was cheated by the two partners in crime. He was biting his tongue to stop himself from yelling at Elvies or L.

He saw Elvies and L exchanged a nods to each other, then what came next was more hideous than that seeing Potter in his house smiling at him like a lost puppy. The table began to elongate and a few seats had been added. In the table, appeared a three deck cake and mouth watering dishes.

When the two finished their artful works, he suppressed any kind of reaction. He sighed. There was no other way but to go along with all the fools. "How surprising to see all of you here." He said in a obvious fake tone.

"Happy birthday Professor Snape. We got the invitation from Miss L." Mister Weasley said.

Then he was followed by the other, greeting him a belated birthday.

"Thank you, I was not aware that Miss L here was planning to throw a surprise party for me. How flattering." He threw a murderous glare to L.

"Happy Birthday", she mouthed.

He was sitting on the head of the table, in his right was L, beside her was Fred who kept on touching her. Followed by his twin and then Mrs. Weasley. To the other end table is Mr. Weasley. On his left was Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He really wished for that day to end already.

"I don't know any speech to say to you all, but all I want to say it's my pleasure to have you all here." He gave a fake smile to everyone especially to L who was grinning widely.

"Relax and enjoy it. Birthday boy." She said to his mind. Severus threw a furious looked in return.

"Now let start." He declared.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm so hungry." Ron said and Hermione elbowed him. "What?"

"So, Professor Snape, how old are you now?" Fred asked.

"Probably older than you." He said sarcastically.

"Of course, but I guess you're on 40's? Must be. Look at your face. Or a lot older than that?"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Harry interrupted, "Thirty eight, my Mom is thirty seven, so I guess he's thirty eight. Am I right professor?"

"I didn't know that you have the ability to use a logical thinking Mr. Potter." He retorted.

There was an absolute awkward silence, everyone seemed to be uncomfortable about it. _It wasn't my fault, I'm not the one who brought them here._

Thankfully somebody spoke, "Professor, I'm really enjoying the meal. Who prepare all this?"

Elvies barge in, "Me! Me! Elvies and Miss L cooked last night when Master is sleeping."

Severus stopped chewing his food, _I should've warn to stop this gabby elf_. He saw Fred looked at L, "Last night? You mean. . ."

Elvies once again interrupted, "Miss L is staying here, she's been good to my Master and me. And Elvies love her to stay."

Everyone stopped eating and all their eyes fell between me and L. He saw L turned pink. He was just speechless at the mess the two have made for him.

"It's just for awhile." L whispered feigning a smile to everyone.

"For awhile? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been keeping this to me?" Fred roared in outburst.

Severus smirked at L, "I thought you already told your boyfriend about this?"

Fred's knuckle turned to white and L held it as if she was stopping him to punch something, "Er, Fred, I was going to tell you later, but now you know, er, and don't worry it's just for. . ."

"You're sleeping in his house. Why?" Fred said, sounding betrayed.

Mr. Weasley said, "I'm sure, Fred, Professor Snape has a good reason for that." He looked at Severus.

"Indeed. I think Lucius Malfoy is planning something terrible. I found him lurking outside L's house. So she'll stay here until I find out what he's up to."

All looked at each other with alarmed. And Fred spoke, "Then, she's going to stay with us. Or," he looked to L and kissed the back of her hand, "we can move into our own."

Everyone silenced, George beside him choked out the food he was eating. His parents gasped.

Before anyone could speak, Severus said, "No."

"Excuse me? Why not? You're not her Dad. And you can't stop L, she'll move with me. Right?" He asked L.

L was in the hot seat situation, her forehead moistened with sweat. She smiled nervously. _Why do I have the urge to help her from the mess she started._

"She cannot move in with you. Miss L agreed upon Dumbledore. . ."

"That you murdered." George whispered.

"George!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley.

Severus went on, "to stay always near me and she was paid to do so. And her life is in danger now that Lucius Malfoy is up to something bad, which I supposed is he desired L's magical ability. And Miss L agreed with me that by staying in The Burrow might bring danger to your family."

He saw that their faces were etched with horror.

"Then we will protect her, the power of us is better than one." Fred said insistently. _How can L manage to be with this guy._ Severus thought.

He totally lost his patience he slammed his palms to the table and the plates rattled, "No! She'll stay under my roof, that's my decision. Miss L, you are allowed to meet Fred here around my walls but you can't leave the door until I figure out what Lucius is planning this time."

Fred and Severus exchanged a venomous glare. L was just looking on her lap.

"Okay, okay. I think we've had enough." Mrs. Weasley said. _Thank god, they're going to leave_. . . "So we move on to the gift giving."

 _What? I thought they're going to leave. What's this? A kid birthday party. They're giving me headaches._

He opened all the gifts presented in front of him, so far, it's only a bunch of useless crap. A screwdriver, a hand knitted black scarf, a Skiving Snackboxes, a book and a comb. When it was Fred's turn, he gave Severus his present which he opened. George and Ron sniggered. Once Severus got to unwrap it he saw a Head and Shoulder oil control shampoo.

"I thought that it would be best if you change the brand you're using. Because the thing you're using isn't doing any good in your hair." He ruffled his own hair to ridicule the professor in front of others.

He fake a smile, he knew exactly how this would turn against his ex-student. "Thanks Fred." He looked at L who barely looked at Severus, "Perhaps, Miss L, you can put this to your collection of fruit scented shampoo under my sink." He smell the shampoo, "I saw that you don't have any lemon in there. Here. It's perfectly your type." He gave it to L.

Fred's face became red, L looked at Severus in disbelief.

"No. You can't share a bathroom with her. This is insane. L you'll move with m. . ."

"I knew it! You're using my strawberry shampoo, that's why it's half empty now." She theorized.

It became more silence after she said that. But Harry broke the silence and gave me his gift.

The moment he saw what was inside it, his heart beat faster, his eyes glued to it and it was the best gift he ever received. Without looking too happy, he said, "Thank you, Potter." This time he meant his gratitude. He thumbed through Lily's picture smiling at him. _My love, always._ A smile etched in his face.

"Thank you to all of this." He said to all of them.

"Wait! I still have my present for you." Said L, she gave him a paper bag.

He pulled out the thing inside it, and everyone smiled except him. He raised his brow to it. A pink turtleneck sweater? He put it back again and set it down the floor beside him. Lily's picture still in his table.

"Blimey, he won't wear that thing." Ron whispered to Hermione, she elbowed him again. "Ouch!"

"That is unnecessary Miss Granger, Ron is right. Pink is not my color."

"Asshole." Fred grumbled. Putting his arms around L.

Thankfully, they decided to leave his house. Fred was still talking to L across from him and he could basically hear and see what Fred was doing.

Fred grabbed L in her waist with his remarkable chivalry he whispered to L, loud enough for Severus to hear. "Baby, always take care of yourself, you don't know what he is capable of."

He smirked, _what am I capable of?_ _He should tell L that not me. If he just know what we did that night._

"And you, never lay a hand on her." Fred addressed Severus. Fred kissed L in front of him, and he left.

"Are you satisfied with your disastrous surprise party for me?" Severus asked her the moment the door closed.

She didn't want to speak, yes, it didn't turn out to what she imagined and it was an epic fail day. _And it's all my fault._

"Clean up your mess in the kitchen." He said, she saw him pick up the gift from Harry.

"What about the other gift?" she asked.

"What about it?"

"Why did you left all this gift behind?"

"Burn it or throw to garbage." He left.

 _He was so infuriating man. What was wrong with him. What's wrong with my gift? He should be grateful for it, I bought it on Gucci from New York. Besides, he should try another color other than black_. "What am I supposed to do with it?" She asked to no one, holding all the gift in her hand.

Elvies shrugged. They started to clean the kitchen with their magic. _And why am I cleaning his house, I am not his maid. Though, thinking about what I've done this day, I think this will be a better payment for my mistakes._

She couldn't sleep that night, She was still embarrass on how the day turned out. Disastrous birthday party, Severus said. she was mad at herself for putting Severus in to that mess, hearing Fred talked like that to him. She was mad at Severus for wanting to burn her gift.

She pick up the .45 caliber handgun and her cleaning kit. She went down to the living room.

She cleared the pistol from bullet and began to disassemble, carefully she removed the magazine from it. Rotating some lock lever inside it to unlock the slide from the gun's frame. Removing the spring from the barrel. And brushed it off with that cute tiny little brush.

She heard the stairs creaking, it was Severus, spying her even in his own house.

"Put it down." Severus commanded L, pointing the gun at him inside his own living room.

L put the gun muzzle on to her head, "What are you doing? Put. It. Down." He said calmly.

"No! Accept my gift or I'll pull the trigger."

 _Is she joking? She would kill herself just because I didn't accept her gift?_ "Put it down, Miss L. Now."

"Or what?"

Without further thinking, "Expelliarmus!" The gun landed into his hand.

"Give me that." L tried to grab it away from him, but she couldn't. Severus was taller than her. "Give it back to me."

"Are you insane!"

L bursted out laughing, "I'm just kidding. Give it back. Look it has no bullet."

"You think it's funny? Don't ever do that again." He said. She was still laughing. "You should not make a joke like that." He seriously said. He transfigured the gun into a calla lily and gave it back to her.

L smiled while holding the white flower, touching it carefully.

He left her there, but before he went upstairs he pick up the pink sweater from the paper bag. He was aware that L was watching him behind. _I'll keep this, but I won't wear this, that would be foolish of me to wear this color._


	18. Chapter 18

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Date With Other Man

L was sleeping on Severus' couch in his the living room, still holding the calla lily he gave her last night. The morning was cold, as usual. So he set the fireplace to make the room warm. He put a blanket to the sleeping body of L. Her face was covered with her black hair that smelt like a citrus, Severus shove it away so he could see her flushed cheeks, pink lips and her set of long eyelashes.

Severus got his Daily Prophet to the owl in his window and sat on the armchair across from L. Instead of reading it, which was what he usually do, he foolishly watched L sleeping in front of him, like a creep. What was he doing was entirely not him at all. When did he had a desire to watch a girl. When did he enjoy observing a lady in purple pajamas moaning in her dream. It all sounded absurd to admit that this simple scene made him smile like an idiot. Like he was ten years old once again.

He remembered that it was only Lily who could make him smile like that. That was her effect on him. She was like the light in his darkest part of his life. The only one that made him care and love. Ironically, the one who gave a light to him was also the reason he was trapped in the darkness.

The world has a way of laughing in his head, giving him another light in the same name as his first love. As if taunting him. He didn't know that god was capable of playing an absurd game in his palm.

Could this girl lying in his couch be the one who would heal his broken heart and save him from his troubled past? Could she be the one who would bring a light in him so that he could fight his own shadow? As he said to Professor McGonagall, love is a painful risk. Is he willing to take another one?

I didn't know.

Severus life had been empty since Lily's death. His heart had turned into a cold dark stone since the day Lily chose James. Could another Lily change that? It falls into the same question to know the answer. Is he willing to take a risk?

An owl screeched outside, it was standing in the windowsill, pecking the glass. He opened the window for it and it flies directly toward L's foot. It kept on nipping her toenails, L stirred silently in the sofa, wiggling her pink small toe, still sleeping despite the owl. Severus tried to catch it but it pecked him. What a bad-mannered bird. Using his rolled newspaper he hit it. However, it was too late it flee and unintentionally hit L's foot instead. L startled by the impact, she stood up instantly.

"What the fuck?" She said in distress.

"Miss L, I don't tolerate a bad word inside my house." Severus said.

"What is wrong with you, why did you hit me?" She said gaining her composure.

The letter was on the floor between them. He got it first. "Nothing, just an impolite bird." He hid the letter inside his black casual coat.

"Its mine. I saw Fred's signature there." She pointed at the letter.

"No." He closed the window.

"Yes. It's mine from Fred I saw it Severus. Give it to me." She said adamantly.

He sat down to his armchair and straighten up the newspaper, "Elvies!" He appeared next to his master. "Prepare breakfast for us."

"Yes, master." He disappeared.

L grabbed Severus' newspaper, "I don't want breakfast. I want my letter."

He sighed, "Breakfast first, then I'll give you that worthless peace of scrap." He grabbed back the newspaper.

She made a sound with her closed mouth, expressing annoyance toward him. She looked like a child in tantrums.

After their breakfast, Severus finally gave the letter to L as he promised. He stopped her when she was about to leave to read it privately. "Sit down, we are not finish yet."

She waited for him, "What are we going to do now?" She said.

"Read it." Severus drummed his fingers to the table.

"What? In front of you? It's my letter and it is private." She rolled her eyes.

"Read."

She sighed in annoyance. And started reading it, "Baby, I'm certain that you're not enjoying your staying with the old fre. ." She stopped looking at him uncomfortably.

He motioned her to continue, watching her intently.

". .freak man. That's why, I'm saving you tomorrow. Let's have a coffee in Diagon Alley. PS I really miss you. PSS I hope that greas. ." She stopped again.

"Go on." he said.

". .greasy git to let you go. Tell me if he's bothering you, 'Cos if he did, I'll punch him in his long ug. ."

"Go on." He sneered.

". .long ugly nose. I love you L. Love Fred. xoxo" She stifled a laugh and acted like she was coughing. "You said to read it."

Annoyed Severus grabbed the letter and crumpled it, throwing it outside the window. "No."

"No what?"

"You're not going anywhere." He declared.

"Why not?" She asked vehemently.

"Because I told you so." He raised his brow to intimidate her. They glared to each other.

"You know even if I told you that I won't, I'll go anyway." She winked and stood up.

Severus could stand Fred's harsh words and his petulant behavior. But on this girl, his patience was draining. Before she could go anywhere else, he blocked her and she hit her face in to his chest.

"What the hell." She grumbled, massaging her nose.

"No bad words in my house Miss L." He said once again, slowly raised his hand up to her face. She moved her head away from him, but he was already holding her head now. The world stopped between them. They stared into each other, eyes to eyes. Like a magnet they were closing, face to face.

"There's a web in your hair." He whispered.

She shove his hand away from her. "You're trying to kiss me aren't you." She accused.

"You're so fond of yourself. Of course not. Why would I do that. I'm not insane to do stupid things like that, Miss L." Did he wished to kiss her for a matter of second? No. That night won't happen again because if it did happen, Severus didn't know if he might be able to stop himself for the second time.

He whirled her around when she was about to leave. Holding her elbow with his strong gripped hand. "You will not go anywhere tomorrow. I'm going to meet a customer on a muggle coffee shop, I want you to with me. And afterward we can stroll down somewhere you want to go. Is that okay with you?"

She suddenly changed her attitude, grinning at him cheerfully, "Anywhere?"

He nodded. "Yes, you heard me. Anywhere but not with Fred."

"Okay deal." L chirped.

#

After a quick hot shower, she went downstairs and was welcomed by a malodorous smoke coming from the kitchen. "Hey! What's the foul odor?" she asked Severus, pinching her nose avoiding to smell of the thing he was doing.

"This is what we will bring tomorrow." He said busily.

"Why would someone wants a poison like that? Urg! It's terrible." L saw the green slime liquid inside the cauldron. It boiled as Severus stir it counterclockwise, while adding a gray powder in between stirs.

"It's a potion, Miss L. A wolfsbane potion." He corrected me.

"What's that for?" she said curiously.

"Isn't it obvious. It's a WOLFSBANE potion, for a werewolf." He said in sarcastic tone.

"Werewolf? You're helping a werewolf?"

"It's a good werewolf." He smirked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Remus Lupin."

L gasped in surprise at this. "He's a werewolf. Cool. So there's a vampire, a werewolf, giants, mermaid, a dragon. Is there also a dwarf? Elf? Trolls?"

"Yes." He answered. He added a drop of blue water in it and it boiled.

"What about a werecayote?"

"A werecayote? Miss L I'm busy can't you see? Just go to your room." He tested the thickness of the potion.

"Is there a Nephilim also? A demigod?"

"I don't know what nephilim Miss L." He said plainly.

"How about Kitsune? Nogitsune? Kanima? Druid? You know, like the one on the Teen Wolf series?"

He stopped stirring and glared at me, "I don't know any of that fictional creature you are saying. Just go upstairs in your room or you can remain here without talking." He pointed me the spoon with smoking slime.

She zipped up her mouth and watched him continue adding an ingredients that she really had no idea at all.

She noticed that Severus was searching for something, he read all the label on every bottle, but it seemed that it wasn't there.

"What are you lookin-"

He instantly pointed his finger to her mouth, "Don't talk." She opened her mouth to speak again and he stopped her, "Have you seen a blue tiny flower?" He asked.

L shook her head.

He looked to the cupboard beneath the stairs, "Stir this, slowly clockwise. Don't stop." He ordered.

She got the stick and stirred the boiling slime. Severus was looking for the missing ingredient. Then L saw the tiny blue flower on the floor few steps away from her. Using her magic she let the stick stirs itself and she picked up the flower. She studied it and smell it. It doesn't smell good, but it was an addictive substance.

She gasped in shock when she saw that the potion turned to black like a boiling tar. Oh shit! The stick was stirring counterclockwise. L stopped and stirred in other direction rapidly and it emitted a foul smoke. Her hands were shaking and accidentally she dropped the blue flower down the cauldron and it stopped boiling. She exhaled. I am so dead, she thought.

"Seve. ."

"What have you done?" Severus said angrily.

L jumped in his voice. "I. .I. .I accidentally dropped the flo. . ."

"Get down!" He yelled and there was a terrified look in his face.

And when she saw what was going on in the cauldron, it was too late, a sparkling dark blue exploded in front of her and everything around were moving. Or was it just her? Oh what was that in the ceiling? A flying spoon? Ha-ha-ha look! It's Elvies, twerking in the table.

"Miss L. Miss L?" She heard a muffled voice.

Why was she lying on the ground? Ha-ha-ha why everything was in sloooooow mooootioooon?

"Miss L? Miss L?" She knew that voice, Severus. But when she looked at him, it was Christian Grey she was looking to.

"Mr. Grey?" she touched his face. "Ha-ha-ha you're real." Her voice sounded different. Like its not her whose speaking.

"Yes, Miss L. Stand up."

She giggled. Why couldn't she stand completely? Why was she falling? What was wrong with the wooooorld? What was wrong in her feet?

"Stand Miss L."

She giggled like a lunatic, "Or what? Are you going to put me in your red room of pain?" She laughed uncontrollably and slowly everything became black.

#

Miss L gulped a lungful of air the moment Severus put her down to the tub full of ice cube.

"What the fuck am I doing here? What the heck is this!" She shrieked. "Are you trying to freeze me with this?" She shivered.

The man stood up, "Thanks to you, I'll have to start a new potion again. And thanks to you, for making an explosive potion, my kitchen now is almost covered with ashes."

"What were the ice for?" He heard Miss L.

"You almost lose your sanity. You need to wake up." He said and left. Closing the bathroom door.

Severus was left puzzled about who Christian Grey is, probably a fictional character again in a TV show or in the novel she was reading. And curiously what the heck is red room of pain? Why was she so insistent to enter a room for pain? What was she a masochist? He smirked at the thought, if that was the case, he would give her the pain she want.

He breathed out, calming himself. She tried to lure him again up to her bed plus not to mention she tried to unbutton his polo, licking his neck while he was putting an ice to the tub. Even in unconscious way, she can still be a provocative one. And he nearly fell into her sensuality, he was so tempted to return the pleasure if it wasn't for the the foul odor on her clothes. Damn it, L.

#

The next morning, Severus was waiting downstairs for L. he didn't understand why do girls takes a lot of time preparing. He didn't understand why men always the one to wait for them.

"Miss L, will you hurry up. Were going to be late." He said loudly.

"Coming."

She already said that three times before.

He checked his satchel bag to make sure that the potion was there. And of course to see if he had brought enough muggle money. He had an instinct that they would need it later.

At last, after another fifteen minutes of waiting, L was ready. She was wearing a short black fitted dress, over the knee heeled boots, a black leather jacket, her lips are in colored with bright red lipstick. She looked more of a New Yorker than a usual Londoner. And she was amazingly beautiful.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded.

Outside, the pavement was wet from the melting snow. He checked the surroundings to see if Lucius Malfoy was around. And so far, so good.

Still too far away from their destination, L nearly slipped off to the slippery road, well, thanks to him, he was fast enough to catch her by the her waist.

"Miss L be careful." Severus whispered against her head still holding her closely, he could smell what shampoo she used, vanilla scented shampoo.

He wondered why would she wear that thing in her feet she couldn't even walk straightly on her own. Maybe she was still woozy at the potion intake.

Severus, on the other hand, kept on catching her.

"Miss L, I wonder how you survive a day without breaking any bones."

They got off the taxi and walked toward Victoria Street. The people were busy window shopping, eating in a fancy restaurant, sipping coffee in a diner. The city were surrounded with yellow taxis, a brick stoned buildings. Noises were coming in every direction. Everything was alive and moving except only the lamp post with its flickering bulbs.

"Where are we going?" L asked.

"We're almost there, just watch your step." He caught her once again in her elbow, she nearly fell into a hole.

They walked side by side, him watching her as she checked all the stores they're passing. Then she stopped abruptly, outside a shop full of accessories.

"Can we stop by for a sec." She said with her pleading eyes. How can he resist it? Then she added, "Pleeeeeeease."

He looked at his watch, "We're going to be late in our appointment."

"Please." She batted her eyelashes.

"Sixty seconds." He said.

"Sixty? Seconds?"

"Sixty. Fifty nine. Fifty eight. . ." He counted and she entered Claire's Accessories.

He followed her. Inside the shop were full with colorful accessories from hair-clips to any jewelries. There was a lot of customer around her age and younger. Severus busied himself by watching her trying a blue hair bow in front of a mirror. A lady in pink uniform assisting her beside.

Looking around the shop, he realized that he was the only man there, and there was a lady observing him. Perhaps she was wondering what a man in all black clothes doing inside a colorful place like this. He arched his brow at her.

He saw a silver butterfly hair-clip, holding it, he wondered if L would like this one.

A woman in pink uniform spoke beside him, "That is perfect for your daughter." She pointed at L.

"Excuse me? She is definitely NOT my daughter."

"Ow, sorry mister. Anyway, it will be pretty for her." She said awkwardly.

Severus bought it.

L appeared in front of him wearing a pink bunny ears headband, "Severus how do I look with this?" She hopped.

"Awful." He couldn't hide his smile while she was doing it. She stopped and he threw away the bunny ears at the sales lady. Severus carefully put the hairclip on her, " This is a lot better than that."

L looked in the mirror, in awe. "It's beautiful Severus. I love it."

He smiled behind her, he was proud of himself. " Sixty seconds are gone. Come on now."

#

They were greeted by the waiters inside the Starbucks Coffee, he saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora with their baby. They were sitting near the window. Remus waved a hand at them. Severus and L sat across from them.

"Good morning Professor Snape." Remus said, they shook each others hands.

"Good morning. I apologize for our late arrival." He said.

"It's okay. Hi, Miss L." Remus greeted L.

"Hi. You bring you're baby with you. Oh, he's so cute. Hi Teddy." L reached out to touch the baby's hand. "He is so adorable, look at him, aww."

"Miss L sit down." He ordered.

"Nice hair-clip. I like it." Nymphadora said to L.

"Thanks, Severus just bought me this from Claire's."

Ignoring the meaning behind Remus look on him, Severus obtained the potion from his satchel. The blue liquid inside the bottle swirled. He handed it to him in exchange he gave him enough Galleons in a brown pouch.

"I helped him with that." L said.

"You didn't help. I made another one because you turned the first into an explosive liquid." he sneered.

Nymphadora laughed, "Really? What happened?"

He answered for L. "She stirred it in a wrong way and added up the Aconitum at a wrong time."

Remus and Severus talked about Defense Against the Dark Arts and some Hogwarts stuff. While L pick the baby from Nyphadora. L held the baby perfectly like she had done it a hundred times.

"I heard that you're teaching them to fly." He heard Remus.

However, his eyes were on L, she cuddled the baby in her arms. She was talking to Teddy sweetly. Severus watched her kissed the five tiny wiggling fingers of the baby. The baby smiled to her, like he was talking directly to L. It was just so heartwarming for Severus to see her like that. Like a mother.

He could tell now that she would be a good mother someday. A mother that wouldn't leave her child. A mother that wouldn't let her child be hurt by its father. A mother that would protect her child from its tormentor.

But what about him? He thought, would he be a father someday? Would he hold his own child? Would he be like his father? Careless and unsympathetic to his child? If that's what is going to happen, then he don't deserve to have any. He doesn't want his own child to suffer, like he suffered from his father.

"It's the best thing that happened to me. Being a father." Remus said, waking Severus from his reverie.

"Oh really." He said plainly.

The baby whimpered in L's hands, his little fragile feet kicking in the air.

"Oh the baby is hungry, are you hungry?" L giggled, playing the baby with her finger.

"L I'm sure you'll be a good mother someday." Nymphadora smiled at her.

After eating together, they decided to get going. L and Severus left the two and the baby and they headed to wherever she wanted. In a bookstore, in a music store, inside a mall. Then in the park.

"It's freezing." L shivered, her hands was pale and shaking.

"Why didn't you wear your gloves and scarf."

"I forgot, but I can just do magic though."

Before she could wave her hand, Severus stopped her. "Don't do magic in public." He looked around, the park were crowded with people strolling and playing a snow. Some were just sitting on a bench. He took off his gloves and gave it to L.

"How about you?"

"Just wear it." He took off his scarf and tied it around her neck while she was putting on his gloves. Why was he doing this? He never bought someone a gift before. And he never lent a personal belonging to someone before.

"You're hand is big." She said flexing her fingers with my gloves on to her.

"It's because you're small." He shook off the snow on her hair, near the butterfly hair-clip.

"Small?" She stepped away from him and gathered a handful of snow.

"Don't do that." He warned her, but then he was hit in his chest by a snow ball.

He did the same to her, but it was in his nature to be unfair so his hit her with a huge one directly in her face.

L cleared off her face, "You're unfair."

"I know." He was hit again and she ran away from him.

He ran after her, throwing a snow ball continually. Then he stopped midway when he saw a familiar face in the park. A pink faced, blonde girl in pigtails, Hannah Abbott. One of his Hufflepuff student in his class. How stupid of him to play snow with L in the park. Now it would just take a minute to spread a gossip about them.

Hannah scrutinized his Professor and she saw L beside him, "Professor Snape? Miss L? Are you two da. ."

Not again.

"Miss Abbott, it's not what you thought it is. Forget that you saw us here and don't talk about this in school." He said defensively.

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Miss L come on. We're going home." He walked away, but he saw that L was still talking to Miss Abbott.

"Miss L are you staying with him?" She asked L in disbelief.

He came back quickly beside L whose nodding to Miss Abbott. He grabbed her hand and pulled her as he walked faster.

"I don't want to go home." She said as they hurried up.

"We definitely will go home." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

L stopped unaware at their hands. "Can we just at least stop at Cinabbon? I'm hungry. Pleeeeease?"

He rolled his eyes. "Last stop. Okay?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

This chapter contain something inappropriate to children. Hahaha! No. Just a brief, sex scene. Very short actually. :p

* * *

 **THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Heart's Desire

It wasn't funny how the way a gossips could travel that fast. The news that L and Severus living together at his house spread like a disease in Hogwarts. All of the student knew about that and the fact that most of them couldn't believe what they were hearing was more acceptable than students imagining their professor playing a stupid snow ball fight with his personal assistant.

From what he had observed, the news about Severus and his personal assistant was already heard by the whole stuff, especially Professor McGonagall, who welcomed him with a double meaning question. "Did you enjoy your vacation?" She gave him a mocking grin when she asked this on the first day of school year. What's worse was that the moment they sat on the Great Hall, Professor Slughorn congratulated his colleague and L. "So it's true. Congrats Professor Snape." He smiled at him widely while patting the back of glaring professor.

What could he say about that, he didn't need to explain himself to them since it was an entirely over-twisted story. He would sound so defensive if he would give any reaction to that, so he just gave them a stern expression.

Whispering and glancing at Severus secretly, that's how his students acted since the beginning of the school year. From what he could tell in their face, etched with disbelief and disgust, like he had just tainted the most precious stone in the world. Most of them over-reacted at the prospect of their grumpy professor having a girlfriend. He watched his students circling L, asking her if everything that they heard was true.

In the beginning, he already told L to lie about that. If ever that someone's going to ask her if she stayed with him during vacation, she should not tell the truth. As he expected, she was the worst liar he had ever known. L was facing a great pressure from Severus' students interrogating her about their 'couple's vacation', she had said, "Er, of course not, we are not together as in together like the way you're thinking. Besides, why would I stay in his old dingy smelly house, it's the worst place I've ever been."

He didn't know if they were just against the idea of him being with L or they just couldn't accept that he, the most terror teacher in Hogwarts could have a pretty girl inside his house. Was it really unusual for the bat of the dungeon to have a normal lifestyle? Was it that really weird for them that their antagonist professor claim his trophy for the first time. Not that he was saying that L was a trophy, but she clearly was someone worth winning for.

So briefly as it came, this rumors about the potion master and L had faded through the passing day. He was relieved that everyone was back to normal as if they never heard about it at all.

L on the other hand, had been acting so different. Severus had been watching her curiously, wondering what was wrong with her. She had been quiet and distant since last week after reading the Hogwarts Student Records in the library. He didn't know why she was so curious about the records but it definitely stirred something inside her. Since then, she became unusually silent and compliant to everything he demanded. He wasn't used the way she had been acting lately. He couldn't say that she was avoiding him because they still talked to each other. He supposed she was just having a hard time with her boyfriend, Fred. The news probably came to Fred's ears. The gossips that L and Severus were dating when she was supposed to meet him that day.

#

L felt suck being stuck inside her body, she even felt so fucking depressed. And she had no one to talk to but all this crazy shit inside Hogwarts, ghosts, elves, some silly students which really doesn't help at what she was feeling. How could she talk about her frustration. She was torn between her jealous boyfriend and her possessive Professor Snape. What was more sickening was that she was starting to have a conflicting feelings about the two. It was so terribly wrong, she thought she was going crazy. And for this reason, she started to detach herself from both of them, to avoid being in a painful situation.

Damn it! It was so complicated being human, she cursed to herself in tying herself to this messed up world.

She had been avoiding Fred's letter. She had been ignoring his invitation for a dinner date. That was because of Severus, she wanted to be with him all the time but at the same time she hate being with him. He was being kind to her lately, which was so unlikely him, and she didn't want to take it in a wrong way, maybe he was just plotting something against her. She knew that he was still in love with someone else. L didn't know if she was jealous or just hoping that maybe he would love her too. This made her feel like she was cheating Fred, her boyfriend who she should be with. And it was so confusing for her to have them inside her throbbing head.

She couldn't stop herself thinking, there was a voice inside her head wanting to break free and be heard. No matter how she repressed it, it kept on bothering her day and night. It was keeping her awake, drowning her with its high-pitched whisper, it made her want to hurt herself, made her want to just disappear.

Whenever she felt like throwing herself out of the highest tower in Hogwarts, she would just sneak out of her room instead.

Despite the fact that she had been warned by Severus not to enter the room where the Mirror of Erised was, L still found a way to disobey this particular rule. She found it entertaining to see in front of the mirror what was inside her head.

L remembered the first time she looked at it, it showed her a concert of Westlife and she was singing with them. She was so overjoyed watching that. Maybe she would see Backstreet Boys the next time she go to the Mirror of Erised.

However, this time, what she was looking at was absolutely worse that she thought. In fact, it was not what she expected. Even in the Mirror of Erised she was still plagued with this unacceptable desire.

At first, L was only looking at her own reflection. she was just looking at herself, thin, short, black hair and fair skin. And slowly behind her reflection, Severus emerged. She looked around but he wasn't there at all. What was he doing in the mirror with her? Then it was like she was watching herself and him that night in her room.

L heart was beating faster, she was clutching her chest as if her heart would fall If she wasn't holding it. She watched the other her, kissing Severus. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Through the reflection, Severus tossed L to a four-poster bed and tied her hands in the bedpost. He cast a spell that her clothes magically disappeared.

L watched her reflection naked and completely helpless in front of Severus. She could see the face of the other her in the mirror, aroused with pleasure biting her lips with lustful desire. While Severus dove on top of her planting a kiss on every bits of her body. Before Severus could thrust his enormity inside her. Another Severus came into view, but this time, it was the real Severus the one with his usual scorning face.

And she realized that he was really there standing behind her.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Se-Severus? Wh-what are you doing here?" She stammered, her face turned white when she saw him.

"I should ask the same question." Severus said as he looked at the mirror which she instinctively blocks with her body.

"N-nothing." She looked around the mirror and gasped. She gazed back to him, "Seriously it's nothing." She said in a panicky voice.

Severus squinted at her, wondering what she was seeing in the mirror. He shove her away from the mirror and he only saw himself. "Don't worry, I won't see your deepest desire, it varies depending on whose looking at it." He said.

She sighed in relief. "Thank god." She mumbled.

"Why are you so afraid of me to see it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Er. Nothing." He saw L face turned red. Why was she blushing?

"Nothing? Okay." He said in unconvinced tone.

"So, what do you see?" She asked, as if he would tell her anything about his deepest desire. Probably he would see a lot of weird potion ingredients, a disgusting part of animal's organ. Yeah, that was a hundred percent possible.

L was wrong. What did he saw in the Mirror of Erised? Of course it was always been Lily. He looked at his reflection and Lily Evan appeared beside him, as expected. Still beautiful and perfect with her blazing red hair and blue eyes. But there was something happening on Lily's image, it became distorted and suddenly it morphed into another girl. The other Lily. The Lily beside him. Severus watched his reflection kissing L to her forehead. On the mirror, she was carrying a baby in her arms while he was holding the other. Both have their hair color and eyes. Black. They looked so happy and contended, a right definition of what family is.

A family. Is that what he desire now?

"What do you see?" L asked when he looked at her.

"Nothing." He simply said.

"Well, it's funny we both see nothing." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes, "You're lying Miss L. What do you see?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours."She bargained.

"Tell me."

"Er, I saw Fred and me on our wedding ceremony." She said. Another lie. "So what's yours?"

"A world without you," he too lied.

She gaped at him. "You're lying."

"And I know you're lying too." Severus said and he stormed out of the room to avoid more questions from her and to asked himself again. Is he willing to take the risk?

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks to all the readers, but please i need your reviews. Any comments? or ant suggestions?


	20. Chapter 20

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER TWENTY: The Cure For a Broken Heart

During Hogsmeade visiting, Fred and his girlfriend went for a date. It had been a long time since they hadn't seen each other or spent time together from the reason that L had been avoiding him and his boyfriend's frequent letters.

It came to her realization that ignoring Fred would just ignite more discomfort for her toward Severus. She knew that this sounded like she was just using Fred so that she could escape this building emotion for Severus, well, part of it maybe it's true, but the fact was she didn't want to hurt Fred. He was such a good guy and she genuinely didn't want to break his gentle and soft heart. If truth be told, Fred was better than Severus, in a lot of ways. Though there was something in Severus that she couldn't find with Fred, which she was really looking for an ideal man.

L saw him already waiting for her inside the Three Broomsticks. The pub was too crowded but the warmth inside was very welcoming. There was a lot of familiar faces around, most of them were boys from Hogwarts whose drinking a Firewhisky and a Butterbeer.

Fred tried to conceal a sadness in his face by giving her girlfriend a weakest smile. Somehow there was a little unsettling the way he greeted her. He didn't return her smile. She tried to kiss him but he avoided it. Even though the pub was full of people chattering and the room was surrounded by the sound of clattering silverware, it seemed that their spot was the only place inside enclosed with silence. She held his hand which was balled in to fist, he didn't return her touch. "What's wrong?" She asked. Though she have had the idea why he got suddenly cold to her.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Right?" He snapped rudely, very unlikely of him.

"No. Fred, it is clearly not nothing." L replied. She tried to make an eye contact but he kept his gaze away from her. He stayed silent. She couldn't bear this situation anymore.

She spoke again, "Fred, I want this to work, you and me. You have—"

He interrupted her, "Work this relationship? How? You keep on lying to me, you keep on hiding your secrets. Tell me how it is going to work." He said in a wavering voice.

She ran her hand to his shoulder, "Fred, I thought you trust me. I thought you understand me."

His voice was tight. "It's not about that. I'm talking about what's going on between. . ." He shook hid head, "Never mind."

"Is this about Sev—"

"Yes! It's always been him. You always choose him. I'm your boyfriend! I deserve your time too." His eyes were glassy with incoming tears. "Severus, Severus! That freaking man!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Fred, don't say that." L said grabbing his knuckles but he yanked it away immediately.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? You're defending him?" He shook his head, "Do you. . . Do you. . .love him?" He asked her hesitantly.

L gaped at him. What made he think that? She wasn't defending Severus, she was defending herself from his accusation of something that clearly meant that she's cheating on him, which wasn't true. Suddenly, the Mirror of Erised came back to her again. _Am I cheating to my boyfriend?_ She thought.

 _No, of course not. I'm in love with Fred. Not Severus. He is just a human who needs my protection. That's all._ She convinced herself. _Oh really? Then why do you feel so guilty when Fred asked you if you love Severus?_ A nagging voice whispered inside her head, she pushed it at the very back of her brain. _Shut up!_

"What! Of course not!" Her voice rose an octave. "Fred. I love you. Not Severus." She huffed.

He peered through the window. The snow was falling. There was a group of students singing a Christmas Carole.

He looked back to L and grabbed both her hands.

"Let's get married. You love me, marry me. We're going to move in our own house. You don't have to work to that bastard anymore." He said in a hopeful voice.

 _Whoa! Wait there, that is. . .so fast._

L gaped. Stunned at his sudden proposal. Marry him? That was fast and not very romantic. She looked around. A man was eavesdropping at the two and she caught him staring at her, he was probably waiting for her answer, saying 'Yes, I will marry you!'. But she didn't say that.

"Look. I know it's too sudden. And this place is not very romantic and I don't have a ring to offer you but I can give you that. I just want a yes from you." He said eagerly. "I'll give you everything, you're my soul, my heart, my soul. You saved my life and so it's yours now. Now and forever."

She could feel the pressure on Fred's gaze. A second had tick by, he was still waiting for her sweet 'Yes.' L was just staring at their hands, imagining herself in a white dress walking down the isle. She imagined herself being a Mrs. Weasley. Last night, she had lied to Severus that it was the thing she saw on the Mirror of Erised and now Fred was really proposing to her.

"L." He gently tugged her hand.

She couldn't hardly get the word out of her mouth. So she slowly said, "Fred. Marriage is not simple as that."

"Marriage is simple if you truly loves me." He said desperately, holding her tightly.

"Fred, I think it's too early for that." She pulled back her hands and stared at his blue eyes.

He stood up quickly. "I think you made your decision." He said silently. His face stricken with tears.

L faced him, holding him tightly. "I'm not ready for marriage. We can work this out without taking an impulsive act," she pleaded.

The people around the pub became quiet and they were looking at them, listening and watching the scene they were making.

"How fun it is to play a snow ball fight with that greasy git?" He said in a flat and sharp tone.

Shocked at his unexpected question, "It's not wha—"

He kissed her temple stopping her from further explanation. "I'll give you some time to think." Then he stomped outside leaving her alone, he never looked back.

She felt such a looser. Crying around the murmuring crowd, everybody was staring at her. She wanted to disappear right away. This was the most embarrassing way to be dumped by a guy. So embarrassing that you wanted to throw yourself to your bed face first and scream to your pillow.

While the others were on Hogsmeade, Severus stayed at the castle, brewing some potions needed by Madam Pomfrey. It was afternoon, when he finished the potion. After delivering it to the Hospital Wing, he heard some gossip that had happened on The Three Broomsticks awhile ago. It has something to do between L and Fred, some said they broke up, and someone heard that the main reason for that was Severus himself. He didn't know if it was a good news for him but hearing the people saying bad things to L made him a little bit sympathetic to his personal assistant.

Miss L wasn't in her room and Severus was concern at her. He knew exactly what she was going through right now. Heartbreak is far worse than any kind of disease. Emotional pain could leave its mark, it would taint you with bruise and it will slowly kills you inside until it's too late that you're already dead with pain, on the other hand, physical pain, it's endurable, it can heal eventually with magic or potions.

Severus left his room and head outside the garden where L usually watched the stars and the moon. After a long minutes of walking and searching around, he finally saw her, hunched down beside the fountain. Her knees on her chest, bracing herself. He saw her shoulder shaking, he heard her sobbed.

Severus stared down at her, she saw his feet and she looked up to him. L wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Thankfully Severus had his extra handkerchief in his pocket and he gave it to L.

"I won't ask what happened to you and I don't want to know about it. But please stop crying like a child." He said quietly.

"Then why are you here?" She asked after blowing her nose.

"I am not here for you. I was just looking for a students breaking the rules." He said as casually as he could. He sat beside her, he didn't care if it mess his trouser. "I love giving punishments." He grinned at her impishly.

She laughed a little. _What kind of punishment?_ L wondered.

They stayed there for awhile, huddled together in a cold and damp surface of the garden. Then later on she cried again, sobbing and blowing her nose with Severus' handkerchief.

"I screwed up." She choked out.

"No. You're not," he said. Well, that was the best thing he could say. He wasn't really good at giving advise about this kind of issues. What could a brokenhearted man tell about the thing called 'love' when its solely the word that made him the man he was now, unaffectionate and cold.

She shivered beside him. L cried horribly. "It's not the end of the world. Stop crying like that. It's ugly." But what he said didn't helped at all, she cried louder this time.

"I screwed up. I am a big mess." She sobbed again.

Severus took off his cloak and covered her with it. He pulled her closer to his body. He put his right arm around her and stroke her gently. It was the best physical gesture that he could give, "Shhh. It's going to be okay."

She leaned on to his shoulder and heaved.

They stayed for almost an hour outside. Severus just listening to L. Finally she stopped crying.

"Let's get inside. Come on," he declared.

"I'll stay here. You go on. I'll be fine here." She said, her face cast downward.

"Don't be a kid. You'll get over it," he said as he stood up.

"I know but it really sucks to be me right now."

"I know a cure for that. Come on." Severus said and she looked up at him. She gave her hand to Severus and he pulled her up. Before they went inside he rumpled her hair. "Good girl."

She swatted his hand. "Stop that. I'm not a dog." Then finally she smiled.

L was on his back, following him to where he was heading. "So you have a potion that can cure emotional pain?" She asked.

"Not exactly. But I know a cure that can make you 'you' again. And it is particularly made for you," he said smiling secretly.

"For me? Really?" She asked intriguingly.

They stopped just outside the kitchen door.

"What are we doing here?" She asked Severus.

He tickled the pear on the painting of fruits just outside the corridor. It squirmed and transformed into a green door-knob. He opened it for L. He could be a gentleman for today, he thought. They entered the den of house-elves.

"Miss L! What a pleasure to have you here, what can we serve for you?" One of the oldest elf asked L. The others were busy offering the two visitors a different food. They sat down on the end table.

"Two butterbeer and a carrot cake with cinnamon frosting for Miss L please." Severus ordered.

"Happy to serve." The elf beamed.

L was smiling beside the Potion Professor.

"See how effective it is. You're smiling now," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thank you." She said. They stared in to one another. She was wearing the butterfly hairpin he brought for her.

The food appeared at their table. A two butterbeer and a carrot cake in front of L.

"How about you? I can eat all this, and I won't share this with you." She said, scooping a bite at the very center of the cake.

"I don't want to get fat." He sipped the butterbeer.

She giggled. "You're fat." She talked with her mouth full of cake.

He twisted L's ear playfully, "Did you just said that I'm fat?"

"Uh-huh." She gulped her butterbeer. "You heard me right."

"Excuse me fat and healthy are two very different words," he reasoned out.

She poked his belly, "You're heavy." She said, her mouth full of cake and there was a crumble on the side of her lips.

Severus wondered if the night that he was on top of her was the reason why she thought that he's heavy and fat. _Do I need to have a diet?_ He thought, _am I that heavy?_ _And what was wrong about being fat and why do I care if she thinks that I'm big._ He mentally took a note to visit the Hospital Wing to see if he gain a weight.

He arched a brow and sipped a drink. "Maybe I'm heavy, that's because you're tiny," he retorted.

"At least I don't have a tummy like yours." She said and she poked him again. If it wasn't for her depressing situation with Fred, Severus would probably be irritated at her, he would probably hex her from teasing him and poking his belly.

"Stop that. I'm not fat. It's just the clothes I'm wearing."

She rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to be ashamed of being. . . well. . . uhm. . . too healthy." She giggled.

He sighed, "There she is, she's back again."

The house-elves around the kitchen were watching the exchange of words between the two, Severus glared at them and they got back to work again.

He watched L while she was binge-eating, shoving a big chunk of cake inside her mouth. He watched the way her mouth opened widely for the spoonful of cake. He watched her cheek bulge with the food she was eating and the way she gracefully swallowed it. He watched her drink a butterbeer, how her throat bobbed and a trickle of froth dripping at the side of her lips down to her chin. It was very inviting and lust-provoking view for Severus.

He crossed his legs, stopping himself from loosing control again.

The cake was now half, Miss L caught him staring. "What?"

Severus stared at her face. "It's very disturbing," he mumbled.

"What?"

He wiped her lips and chin with his thumb, "You eat like a man but you messed like a toddler."

She grinned. "Thank you Severus."

"What for?"

"For being with me when I feel like I'm alone and for this." She pointed to the cake.

"You should thank the elves, not me," he said humbly. "I thought you'll eat all that."

"I will." She scooped another one, "but try it first." She said, shoving a huge chunk of cake in his mouth.

He smiled at the thought that they just shared a spoon.

After a long minutes of waiting for L to finish the whole cake, they decided to head back to their respective room. They walked in the hallway side by side silently. Their footsteps echoed at the dim hall.

"You should get up early tomorrow, there will be a surprise quiz for the first year students. I want you to help distribute the paper and watch those who will try to cheat," he announced to her. He really didn't need her though, he could just use his magic but what he wanted was her presence on the room and to make her busy so she wouldn't think of what happened at the Three Broomsticks. So it was the other way around, him helping her.

"Okay." She chirped. She stopped walking and faced him.

"What?"

She answered it by hugging him. She tiptoed and hang herself around his neck. The heat was emanating in her body. He returned her touch by embracing her. Severus enveloped his arms around her warm body. He burried his face to her pulsing neck, smelling her soft skin. He saw something in his peripheral vision. Then there was a spark of white light.

"P-Professor Snape." Colin Creevy said in a shaking voice. He was sitting on the window ledge holding his camera.

He abruptly let go of Miss L. "What are you doing outside your dorm?" He crossed his arm.

Creevy stepped out of the ledge. Looking at his glaring professor and his personal assistant. "Taking a picture. . .of. . . of t-the. . . constellation, uhm. . . for Di-di-vination project," he stammered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention on Saturday at my office." Professor Snape declared.

"But P-P-Prof. . ."

"Another five points Creevy."

Creevy remain rooted at his place. "B-But. ."

"Go back inside your dorm before I deduct another points," he sneered.

The scared student hurried away.

"You're really good at scaring the hell out of them." L giggled in amusement.

"Let's go back now." He said as they ascend to the stairs, up to the teacher's castle. L transformed to a raven, hovering beside Severus.

She spoke to his mind. "I'm tired, can I ride on you?" _Ride me?_ _What kind of ride do you want?_ He thought darkly.

Without waiting for Severus answer she already perched on his right shoulder, her talon dug in his skin. Her soft black wings flapped.

"You can just Apparate in your room if you're tired" he said.

"That would be unfair of me to just leave you walk alone." She spoke inside his head.

The day after that, Severus was greeted by a paper sent by a school owl. It has a picture of himself and L last night hugging in a cul-de-sac hallway. There was a caption at the bottom of the picture: Ten points from Slytherin for sneaking at night. One week detention Severus Snape for snogging inside the premise of Hogwarts. A dementor's kiss for Severus Snape for harassment.

He crumpled the paper. _This is worth a year of detention for Creevy_.


	21. Chapter 21

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: The Valentine's Day

The scents of love and romance were obviously everywhere in and out of Hogwarts. The surroundings inside the school were covered with everything red. Decorated with red paper hearts and cut out cupids, red roses, red curtain, and new red carpets. The Headmistress had decided to celebrate the Valentine's day for a night ball party, where the students were allowed to ask a date with their fellow classmates. And what was more hilarious to this was that the teachers and staffs are also included to this foolish celebration. And all should wear a decent party suits and gowns, which was really _'unworthy just for a freaking unreasonable night'_ , thought Severus Snape.

So now he had to stay awake all night because every teachers' presence were required in this stupid party for hopeless romantic people inside Hogwarts. He had to be watchful to every students who would try to snog and sneak out of the school. That was the only thing he found inviting in this party, giving detentions and deducing points to whoever would dare to disobey the school rules.

Severus frowned every time he see a group of flattered girls boasting each of their gifts, a bouquet of flowers, a box full of chocolates and everything they think was nice and sweet. And every time he watched a boy laying his gifts to a girl like an idiot praising a messiah, it made him nauseous. _Why does it always have to be the boy who are supposed to spend something for a girl. It downgrades a man. Are girls really that materialistic?_

Though, he thought, would he be called a hypocrite if he said that man shouldn't buy something that would please a girl because first and foremost he had given L a butterfly hairpin which he reckoned counted as a gift. And he knew that it pleased her, that simple thing made her blush, and she always wore it since he bought it. The grumpy Professor shook his head every time his mind wandered to L.

A couple of students together with their date headed excitedly toward the venue of the ball party, the Great Hall. Everywhere he looked were grandiose from their glittering dresses and well-tailored suits. He really wondered why would they spend so much time and Galleons just for this unimportant event. Why did they like to celebrate the heart's day? He questioned, if they wanted a party, a dance, or a date, they could had just do it in a normal day, which didn't require any expenses like this one.

 _They are all idiot_. He muttered to himself.

Professor McGonagall was standing outside the Hall, greeting and welcoming all the students. She, too, was in her best dress. Black satin gown, her hair was pulled into a tight bun and her face was colored with make up. She saw the Potion master and motioned him to come on her side.

She scrutinized the man up and down with her glasses off. "Professor Snape, nice attire." She complimented.

He made a face, he wouldn't had bought a new trouser, a black double breasted vest thudded with a series of buttons, partnered with a new frock coat, and a dark green cravat in the first place if it wasn't for this crazy celebration that would waste a lot of his time, and if it wasn't for the Headmistress' mandatory teachers attendance and presentable image, he wouldn't even bother to comb his hair. He knew for himself that he didn't look nice, _she just wanted me to stay and be at this pointless ball party_ , he surmised.

"So do you," he said casually. He put his hands to his pocket and searched around the crowd of students.

"Are you waiting for your date?" She asked, her head tilted.

He scoffed, "A date? Professor McGonagall I don't have a date and I don't need one."

"You didn't asked Miss L?" She asked.

 _Why would I ask her as my date and why would I want one when I know that I don't have any interest in dancing at a party. Wearing all this clothes is enough way of embarrassing myself and I don't want to add any more burden to my shoulder tonight._ He wanted to say it out loud, but decided against it.

He shrugged in non-committal way, "No. Why would I ask her?"

She smiled slyly, "Because she's your—"

Severus interrupted her, "She. Is. Not. My girlfriend." He scowled.

"I was just going to tell you that she's your personal assistant, Professor Snape." She smirked, "You're being too incredibly defensive."

He blatantly said, "Either way, why would I want to spend a Valentine with L. Do I look like I care about this particular day?" And he added, "and I. Am. Not. Defensive."

She shrugged and smiled that say 'who are you lying to?'

They stood there for a while watching the students entered the Great Hall, keeping an order not to go anywhere but inside the Hall.

He was just glaring at Creevy who tried to take a picture of Professor Snape when Professor McGonagall tapped him on his shoulder with her long pointed finger and when he looked to the Headmistress, she said, "She is so beautiful."

Baffled at who was she talking about, she pointed upstairs. And he saw her. He stiffened.

It seemed like Severus' world stopped, the clock paused, the roaming students faded away from the background. All the lights turned toward her. She made the whole place bright and slow. Miss L was standing at the top steps of the stairs, wearing a long emerald off leg gown. Her black hair was curled to one side and a butterfly hairpin was gleaming on it, like a real butterfly it was fluttering in her head. She was wearing a black strap heeled sandals. She wore a single jewelry, a simple silver choker around her neck that looked like a snake.

He didn't notice right away that his mouth was slightly open when Professor McGonagall interrupted his sudden trance. "I see that you two agreed to wear the same color." She said pertaining to Severus' dark green cravat and L's emerald gown.

"We didn't talk about this," he retorted.

They were both looking at L, enthralled by her beauty. McGonagall smiled at him, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I guess she wants all the attention again." He said dryly. His eyes were glued to her. A group of students took a picture with her.

"Maybe she wants only one attention." She whispered to no one.

He didn't want to know what she had meant about that. He furrowed his brow, _did she invited Fred? So what if she did?_

He looked back to Miss L, she stood there alone, she waved at Severus or he guessed, at them. L stepped down the red carpeted staircase gracefully. The tail of her long gown billowed as she move. Her slit long gown shows off her flawless leg up to her thigh. This small scene beguiled the stoned heart professor, he almost forgot to breath.

He couldn't resist taking off his eyes at her, he looked up to her head down to her black painted toe-nails. Dazed at her elegance, Severus found himself smiling at her and she was smiling too, careless at her steps.

Six steps and then five more steps, accidentally she plunked down at the very last step and she fell awkwardly face first on the floor.

He blinked for a two seconds, replaying what had just happened. _Oh right! She fell._ And she was still on the floor.

"Oh! For god sake! Severus, be a gentleman for once in your life." McGonagall blurted out.

Instantly, he was beside L, he bent over to check if she was okay. "Are you hurt?" he said worriedly.

She pushed herself up and he helped her. "Damn it." She cursed.

"Are you okay?" he asked again holding L's arm.

"Severus, I just fell and rolled over the stairs and you're asking if I'm okay?" She brushed off the dirt on her dress. "I'm fine though. Thanks."

He fixed her fallen strands of hair by tucking it behind her ear. "I told you not to wear something like that," he saw that the other pair of her shoes was missing.

He searched for the missing one. He saw and grabbed it. Severus bent over in front of L and transfigured the high heeled shoes to a flat one. "That is more safer for you." He commanded.

She looked down and examined the shoes. She huffed. "It doesn't look good with my dre—"

"You will wear that until this party is done." He said in authoritative tone.

She rolled her eyes on his dominance toward her and said quietly, "Gosh, that was embarrassing."

In fact it was, everybody saw her fell and rolled, and Creevy had taken a picture of it. And the way she stumbled down the stairs was very disastrous and remarkably awkward. Severus would love to see that moving photo soon. Damn! He would probably gave a Galleon to Creevy for that picture so he would have something to laugh at. Wicked, but he was still concern at her.

He checked her arms for bruises and luckily there was nothing.

Professor McGonagall came in front of the two, "L are you okay?"

L smiled, "Yup, I'm fine. Nothing serious. I didn't fell from the tower." She smiled and added, "You're beautiful tonight Professor."

"You too." She replied.

L and Severus walked together toward the Great Hall. "By the way, butterfly and snake is not a good combination," he said in lowered voice. She playfully punched him.

Inside the Great Hall, the windows were adorned with red curtain, a vases of red roses lined the walkway. There was a glittering pixies hanging on the wall. There was a lot of lit scented candle floating above. The hall wafted with sweet and rose fragrance. The usual straight tables were now changed into a round tables covered in white fabric. At the very center was a huge vacant space as the dance floor. To the left side was the band singing melodramatically something about love. The teachers and staff were sitting to their usual place, in front facing the students.

After a few more minutes, all were gathered inside the Great Hall. The Headmistress stepped on the podium and she gave a speech.

"Good evening to every students and teachers that are gathered inside the Great Hall to celebrate the most romantic day of the year, the Valentine's Day. . ."

She continued speaking, he wasn't really listening to every words she was saying. His eyes were focused outside, waiting for the end of the night. He yawned, he was already bored and sleepy. He sensed that L was looking at him.

"What?" He shot her a dangerous look.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch impatiently.

"May this night be the most memorably one to each of you. Let us start the party with this appetizing dinner." McGonagall ended her speech. She waved her hands and the food appeared in front of every tables. The students cheered and clapped. The band started to play a slow song.

L was clapping too, but not at the headmistress' speech, but toward the black forest cake in front of her. She picked all the cherries at the top of the cake and munched it all the way down.

"Slow down. Miss L," he hissed beside her.

She stopped midway, her mouth hanged open. She looked at the big chunk of cake in her spoon. She ignored him and ate it anyway.

He huffed shaking his head at her childish behavior.

"Why are you not eating?" She asked looking at Severus' untouched food.

 _It's because I need to reduce some weight. Miss L I still remember that you told me that I am fat._ He shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

As if she read his mind, which wasn't impossible, she asked, "Are you on a diet?" She smirked.

He arched his brow and watched her speak.

"Is it because I told you that you're. . ." She didn't finish what she was going to say.

He stifled a smile, stopping himself from reacting.

L noticed it, "What? Why are you laughing?" She asked curiously.

He sipped a red wine, "Nothing."

"Is there something wrong in my face?" She guessed. L fumbled at her black pouch clutch for her mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection. She bumped him in the shoulder. "You stop grinning like an idiot."

Severus grabbed her chin and he wiped her mouth with his table napkin.

"Stop. You're ruining my lipstick." She shove his hands away.

 _I'm just helping her and she wants me to stop because she's afraid that her lipstick might smudge? What's wrong with this woman!_ In annoyance he threw the tissue on her face. "You fix yourself then."

Severus saw that his students were watching them, their mouths were hang open like they just seen a ghost. The teachers too were looking at them, smiling at him. _Damn it!_ He cringed at the thought that they would probably talk about how their Professor Snape advancing on his personal assistant. They would probably think that he gone too soft. He balled his fist.

"I never seen Professor Snape like that. It's sinister." He heard a senior student from Gryffindor.

Slytherin students whistled and cheered, "Professor got his Valentine."

He glared to them.

Finally, the dinner was finished and the dance party started. A clad of boys invited their partner for a dance. And it was distinguishable who was the looser and who was the cool one, by looking at them. The one who remained on their seat and the one who was dancing a waltz with a pretty girl.

 _But that doesn't mean that I am a loser._ Severus remained in his sit because it was his choice. And he wasn't born with a special ability to dance.

Beside him, L was surrounded by a group of Slytherin boys. The first boy who danced with her was Terrence Higgs, Slytherin's seeker. On his position, he watched them dance. The boy swirled L, her dress followed her every moves. And it was so perfect, it seemed that this moment was made for her.

He watched her being transferred in the hands of some random boys. His hands balled into fist beneath the table, his possessive alpha ego was kicking in. He watched them impatiently. He miserably cursing himself from sitting here like a misplaced creature who was not supposed to be here at all.

Then, it was Professor Slughorn, holding his hand out for L. They danced. He gulped his red wine. He saw Professor Slughorn whispered something in L's ear which made her laugh. His hand was on her waist. He restrained himself from hitting his colleague with his own Sectum Sempra curse. His jaw locked as he watched L's body so close to someone else. He heard his internal self, _And I thought you don't care?Why are you fuming on your seat. If you want her, then just go and ask her!_

He saw Professor McGonagall observing him quietly.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Professor Snape. What's the use of our waltz practice if you won't ask anyone for a dance?" She asked.

He frowned. _Please don't invite me to dance, not again. That dance session practice was a humiliating part of my life. Don't you dare put me in that situation again._

"Come on, Severus. Dance with me. Let see if you learned something from our practice?" She said and he knew it was an order not an invitation. _Damn old woman!_ He cursed.

How could he resist, she was the Headmistress. He stood in front of her and he led her to the center, just beside L and Professor Slughorn. McGonagall and Severus bowed to each other then he put his hand gently to her side and he held her hand stiffly.

"Professor Snape, head up and relax." She instructed.

They followed the slow beats of the music, step right, step left. Stop and whirled her around carefully. Professor McGongall winced every time his foot landed on hers. After four minutes of waltzing and stepping into her toe, finally the music ended. Before he could let go of her grasp, Professor Slughorn came to their side.

"Professor Snape, would you want to exchange partners?" He offered eagerly.

McGonagall answered for Snape, "Of course." The two old smiled mischievously as they left him and L alone and they started to dance.

 _So, I see. An intentional set up for me,_ he thought. Then the whisper in his head came again, _I know you want it, so just chill and enjoy._ The truth was, he would enjoy it if there was no other people present around.

The band started to play another one. The guitars and piano played itself a harmoniously and romantic music. The lead singer sang, "Take me to your heart, Show me where to start, Let me play the part of your first love. . ."

Severus looked at her face turned to red and she smiled at him consciously, "That is my favorite song. By David Pomeranz." She informed.

He stepped closer to her. He grabbed her in her hip and ran hand to her back, pulling her closer to his body. His other hand was holding her small smooth palm firmly, like there was no letting go now. He could feel that she was uncomfortable at his touch. He thrust her more closer to him, embracing her tightly. She gasped and looked at him nervously. He could see it in her eyes that she felt his swollen sex. She stared up at him.

"Lily Lei. Breath," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered when his lips brushed her ear lobes. She leaned her head to his chest, as if listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Her other hand hanged around his neck, her thumb rubbed his nape. He felt her breathing became more deeper and unstable.

They danced together in rhythm, this moment belonged to them. He swallowed a multiple times every seconds she pushed herself between his legs. Their body merged together, begging for more than that. He smelled her sweet hair and savor the moment.

Severus heard her hymn with the music, singing against his chest.

She sang:

"Got to believe in magic

Tell me how two people find each other

In a world that's full of strangers

You've got to believe in magic

Somethin' stronger than the moon above."

Then slowly she looked up to him, "'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love."

Evey thing snapped on him, making him awake when he heard her last word. His smile dissolved in to a scorn at the mention of that four letter word. The moment crumbled into darkness. He stared at her, but he was no longer looking at L, it was Lily. The Lily with red hair and blue eyes.

Lily stood in front of him telling Severus over and over again that he deserve someone else and he belong to someone who would love him back.

He woke up to his reality and found himself surrounded by his students.

"Severus I. . ." L started.

 _No. No. Don't tell me that. This is not love. My heart is already buried with my first love a long time ago_. "No." He held out a hand. "Please, don't say it." He stomped out of the Great Hall, away from them. Away from the noise. He left L standing at the center of the dance floor. _What is wrong with me._

He was at the tower standing and watching the forest and the lake and the massive expanse of black velvet sky. He pondered at what just happened lately. _It's me who have an issue._ He knew that because he was still trapped in the past and as long as he was like this he wouldn't be able to love again like he did for Lily. He didn't wan to hurt L and she deserve better than me. He thought this was the consequence he got from being as a Death Eater, as a murderer. To be denied of happiness. To be plagued by his own darkness.

A tears flowed down on his face, he wiped it away immediately.

Then something caught his eyes, down below, L was walking to the path toward the lake. Then she was gone out of his sight.

This was the time to put a stop on what was going on between them. Whatever it was, there was no chance that it would work no matter how much effort he extend.


	22. Chapter 22

**THE STAR SEER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**

ElleLarRey

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: The Last Call

Severus followed L on the lake, he landed on the clearing near the shore. He saw her in an instant, her body shimmered by the moonlight. She was sitting on boulder on the water's surface, her bare feet dangling, touching the lake, her flat shoes that Severus transfigured lately was left on the shore. The lower hem of her dress was wet. Her head was down, her hair was a mess.

He knew that she heard him approach by the sound of his footsteps crunching on the gravel, but she didn't look up. He heard her sob, her shoulder shaking, she kicked the water childishly.

"You should go back to your room, Miss L." He said coldly.

She didn't speak but she stopped crying. She straightened her back and looked up at the full moon above us.

"Lily Lei! Go back to your room. Now!" He ordered.

She didn't stir, not even blinking. She just stared at the moon like having a catatonic state.

"Stop this!" he prompted. His words flowed out of his mouth. "Stop what you're doing , stop acting like a child, stop whining and get up. Grow up! It's not only you whose hurting! Stop this drama and live your life."

She didn't respond. He didn't know if she had heard him.

He let out a gust of breath in annoyance, "Fine! You won't speak? You don't want to talk? Then don't talk to me. Forever! That's fine with me." He marched away but then he stopped abruptly when she asked him a question.

"Do you still love her?" She asked quietly, though she knew the answer to that. What happened to the Great Hall proved that. But she had to hear it from his mouth. She needed clarification to eradicate her frustration.

He slowly faced her.

"Do you still love Lily? Lily Potter?" Her voice faltered mentioning the name.

He exhaled, "Yes. I still love her. Always. And my heart won't beat again as it beats for her. I will never love another. She's the only one."

"What am I to you?"

Baffled, he considered the question, asking himself, _What is she to me?_ He was aware that somehow they had grown some attachment between them, but it didn't mean that they could love each other. The small time they spent together was nothing to say that there was even a possibility for them.

"You're nothing but a naive and hopeless girl to me," his spoke like spitting a venom.

She finally stood up and faced Severus. "No," she shook her head. "You care for me, right? That is something. You let me into your home, you're concerned at me that that Malfoy will hurt me. You bought me this hairpin, because you want me to be happy, right? And you always followed me. Remember the last time we were here, when you thought I was drowning. And. . . and. . . you didn't want me to date Fred because you're jealous, right? And why. . . why are you here if I am just nothing to you?" She cried.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Miss L! Wake up! Don't be delusional, you think there's something to that? You think there is something beyond that? I love to say it to you, you are very wrong. You took it in a wrong way! I did all that because I. . . because I was just trying to get the answer from you on how to break this unwanted connection of our soul!" Severus knew that it was a lame lie and he hoped that she believed it.

She braced herself, "No. I don't believe you." She shook her head frantically, "No! You're just lying!"

"You really think that there's a chance that I will love you the way I love Lily. You got the same name, yes, but YOU WILL NEVER BE HER!" he shouted. "You think there's a chance for 'you and I'? Then you're more stupid than I thought! Pity you."

Her hands ignited with flame, the wind blew rapidly in every direction. For a moment, Severus thought that she would attach him, so he held his wand out. "No!" she screamed. "I pity you! You still love her we both know that she will never love you back. She chose James and she is dead. It will be forever unrequited love." She screamed and threw the scorching ball of fire to the lake.

"Don't talk to me like you know everything about me!" he yelled back.

"Stop obsessing yourself into a fantasy Severus, she will never come back. And I know that you're just pushing me away because you don't want me to save you from your past!"

"I don't need saving!"

"You might have a dark past, but don't punish yourself. You're a good man, let yourself be happy for once. Open yourself for another chance. It isn't too late, Severus."

He ran his hand on his hair, "Stop! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know enough. I know that you had a rough childhood. I know that you had been bullied. I know that you blame yourself for the death of Lily. And I know that your room are full of her picture and. . ."she stopped. _Oh crap!_

What did you say?"He asked furiously. His vein was pulsing in anger.

She fell silent.

"Did you. . . did you enter my room? Talk to me!"

She averted her eyes away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't mean to? How was that? You accidentally tripped and stumble in to my room?" he yelled angrily.

She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry!" she said over and over again like a mantra.

Severus held up his hands in surrender, "Stop! Stop! I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to do anything with you anymore. I'm done with you! And do me a favor, leave me be and never come back!" He left.


End file.
